


Love Me Like You Do

by Thestorans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Louis, Doctor Harry, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Niall, Riding, Rimming, Therapist Louis, Therapist Niall, Toys, alpha!Harry, experimenting, more tags will be added throughout the book, numerous amount of sexual positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry were a perfect couple to everyone's eyes including their own. Harry had just got promoted to chief of surgery and Niall being a very successful and popular therapist, they had their lives tied up good and tight. But it seemed their minds were only on work, home cleaning and cooking, and they didn't realize they haven't had a knotting in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us." The alpha in the couple said gratefully, bringing out a large hand for Niall to shake. He grabbed it gently, smiling up at him in relief that he's finally never going to see them again, but in a good way, to know that this couple is saved from going their separate ways, that now he can breath and watch as they leave with smiles on their faces.

The omega of the relationship smiled, her eyes wide and bright, the glimmer of happiness in them instead of grief and strain. "Thank you, truly." She brought her small hand out that seemed to slip more easily into his, their hands a matching omega size.

"Feel free to come by in a couple years, tell me all about your life after this." Niall urged with a welcoming smile, nodding his head when they both smiled in assurance. They then walked off, hand in hand instead of a few feet apart, Niall's hands coming to lock together in front of him, his eyes looking upon them in fondness until the front door closed behind them.

His shoulders slumped, a small sense of thankfulness knowing that was his last appointment of the day. His hands loosened and creased down his high waisted work pants. He had to admit, he was shaking and sweating the whole time, hands stressing to write on his clipboard as they spoke in detail about their improvements and still very complicated situations. But now, a weight was gracefully lifted off his shoulder, and even though there was the corrupted teenaged beta boy who stole money from his innocent omega mom that he had an appointment with tomorrow, and the alpha couple that was thrown out from their families because of their unique relationship, going into debt. He was still breathing, and everything was a calm road until tomorrow started a new day.

He walked off into the kitchen, looking at the time on the wall and marking the time to make dinner in his mind, a half hour before his alpha, Harry, would come home from his equally successful job.

Niall worked at home, his office down the hallway from the living room, a chaise lounge chair and some bland leather chairs across from it, a small and welcoming place to talk with a coffee table between the three chairs to set tea or coffee down which Niall did every appointment. It was weird, but as an omega, it was good to stay at home, clean and cook on his free time, not that Harry truly cared, his alpha was open, let him do whatever he wanted, and wasn't one of those possessive types that growled at anyone who even shifted a gaze at him.

A smile crawled it's way onto his lips as he slowly sat down on the couch in the living room, pushing up his glasses before bringing his hand out to search for his poetry book. Niall thought it was funny seeing alphas so protective, and of course in his level of profession, he didn't show that sly smirk to his patients, seeing many couples come by and Niall having to fly his hand away from the omegas hand when they shake because a deep growl erupted into the room.

He was an omega for god sakes, why was that something to be possessive about?

 

Opening his book and moving the bookmark beside him, he leaned against the arm of the couch and slowly got encased into his book, his eyes drifting along the pages and pointer finger tapping against the hard cover. He was on chapter twelve when he slowly shifted his gaze to the time on the VCR under the television, it flashing 3:30 on the screen. A sign his alpha was coming home in half an hour.

He slapped the book shut and bolted up, skipping his way to the kitchen to make the daily evening dinner, some chicken and noodles for tonight, a glass of red whine with it on the side, a formal but calming dinner, something Harry adored after a long day of work.

The chicken steamed on the plates as he brought them out from the oven and settled them on the plates, then dipping the noodles beside the juicy meats. A smile of pride on his face as he stared down at his work, something hard to believe since he wasn't as good as a cook as Harry, but since the promotion a year back, he decided to take some cooking lessons, which, he would never do again.

Omega cooking classes were like a kindergarten class, a bitchy omega girl standing in front of the class, Niall sitting beside an even bitchier omega girl who kept side glaring him the whole class every time he asked a question that, to him, needed to be answered and explained. But it payed off, apparently.

 

The click of the lock made him straighten, his hands moving out to take the two plates and escort them into the dinning room, setting them on the deep red placemats. He stood with his hands in front of him, his foot tapping against the wood flooring, waiting patiently as he heard the clinking of keys, the shuffling of a jacket being shrugged off and the squeak of dress shoes being taken off. And soon enough Harry was walking into the room, white dress shirt and black dress pants not nearly as high as Niall's was, belt loose against his waist. He looked tired with his shoulders sagged and eyes ringed with purple bags. "Hey babe." Harry mumbled, a weak smile on his face as he maneuvered around the table, shifting his gaze to the food then back up at Niall to kiss the corner of his mouth.

They both sat down after Harry's welcoming gesture, the only sound throughout the apartment was the clinking of utensils. "How was work for you today?" Harry asked, his eyes still focused on the plate as he cut his chicken and plucked a piece into his mouth. "Oh, fine, that couple with the trust issues? Well, they're both still together and are going to be fine, I'm so happy for them." Niall said cheerfully, Harry setting down his fork and knife to place his elbows on the table and set his chin on his entwined fists, chewing slowly and staring at Niall with love in his eyes.

"Yeah? That's great babe." Harry acknowledged and then swirled the noodles on his fork and slurped then up into his mouth. "How was yours?" Niall then asked, knowing that's the best way to keep a conversation going, not that it was hard to talk to his alpha, but Harry was tired and Niall knew as soon as he was done eating he was going to slump down the hallway and fall into bed for a long rest, probably till 3 o'clock the next morning to get up and go to work, yes, an ungodly hour, but something, again, Niall got used to.

"Fine, did surgery on a patient today, took seven hours but never lost him once, then got to show some new sergeants how to reconnect the tibia bone." Harry explained using his doctor vocabulary that Niall seemed to pick up as the year went by.

"Oh, that's great baby. You must be exhausted though." Niall said with a frown, cutting the last of his chicken and gliding the now cooled down meat into his mouth. Harry nodded, but gave him a reassuring smile before getting up with his plate and disappearing into the kitchen, the clinking and clacking of the plate and utensils being set on the counter, then the sound of water drizzling out into the sink meaning Harry was going to do the dishes, one of the only jobs he did besides fixing any malfunctions around the house.

Niall got up, the sounds of his husband working a sign that he should set his plate beside the sink for him to wash, but he still held that frown on his face, Harry was tired, very, and he was going to wake up at three o'clock the next morning to head off to work, he needed the sleep.

Once Niall got to the sink, he settled a hand in the middle of Harry's shoulder blades, his thick, buff muscles felt under the light, white fabric of the dress shirt. Harry looked down, his eyes were in slits from exhaustion and barely being held open by his lids.

"Go to bed babe, I'll do the dishes tonight." Niall assured in a whisper, gliding his hand down his alpha's back before bringing it back down to his side. Harry stuttered in his step, opening his mouth to protest but being left with a finger on his lips, Niall softly shushing him, "go to bed." Niall said sternly, brows raised and tone motherly.

Harry nodded weakly, bringing his head down to kiss Niall's forehead before walking off and disappearing around the corner. The sound of him stumbling down the hallway and the strain of the mattress strings as he slumped into bed.

A smile slowly spread across Niall's face as he washed the dishes and then dried them and set them where they belonged. It was like any other day, but tonight was slightly different with Niall insisting on sending his barely alive husband to bed. He liked the twist of the evening, instead of the normal and patterned days.

The night was nothing different after his cleaning, his eyes drooping as he walked down the dimly lite hallway and into the bedroom, where his alpha laid, the covers not even overtop of him, head barely on the pillow, cheek squished against the mattress and his work clothes still on, wrinkled and creased and definitely in need of ironing in the morning.

Niall settled his discarded clothing on the small leather chair in the corner of the room, a place to settle his things that he was too tired to put away neatly, and he might as well throw them over the chair than jam them into the drawers or closet hangers.

With just his boxers on, he slowly climbed into bed, taking his glasses off and placing them on the beside table and then settling himself under the covers, being cautious of the particularly large body spread out like a butterfly on the queen sized bed, long limbs knocking against Niall's body. But, the blond slowly got comfortable, now on his side facing the window that looked over the London streets, the room pitch dark aside from the slightly lite hallway lights. Harry didn't really cuddle with him in bed, something that got them both distracted and having to wake up early in the morning with zero amount of sleep is nothing either of them wanted. But again, he didn't mind, Harry was in love with him, and he was in love with Harry, and they both shared it. And he thought that was enough.

 

He awoke to a beaming light blinding him, making his hands jolt up to block his delicate morning eyes. He slowly got up after rubbing at his sore eyes, blinking around the room, noticing the bed was cold and the sheets were ruffled into a recent indent, Harry, who had definitely left by now. But he noticed the work clothes set neatly on the floor beside the bathroom, a sign Harry had taken a shower before he left, and to clean them.

And that was his reason to get out of bed, his appointment with the beta boy was a 12 o'clock, meaning he could sleep in for awhile, but with the chores and getting ready for the appointment, it will be time before he knew it. And he couldn't bare the thought of scrambling around the house stressing to find out what he was going to talk about with the troubled teen, or have Harry come home with a sad and guilty expression seeing him half dead on the couch from exhaustion, no food cooked and ready for him to eat. And Niall could not disappoint his mate like that, or degrade his job like that.

He snatched his glasses from the bedside table and settled them on, his eyesight immediately upgrading. Then he grabbed his clothes and Harry's, shuffling down the hallway with just his sweatpants on, taking his time in settling the clothing into the washer and starting it up, then going to the kitchen to make his tea and settle himself to work in his office, bringing out his century old note book to write down questions.

And like he said, after writing down his questions, making the bed, getting changed into his high-waisted work pants and white dress shirt and then making himself breakfast, three sharp knocks echoed throughout the apartment. He flicked his glasses up the bridge of his nose, walking nervously towards the door and flinging it opened, the beta boy not even flinching, just staring blankly at him. "Good afternoon..." Niall trailed off, bringing his hand out awkwardly when he closed the door behind the boy as he walked in, Niall never got the boys name, wanting to know it first hand instead of from his sobbing, wits-end mother on the phone.

"Blake." The boy grumbled, standing stiff instead of taking Niall's hand in his. Niall settled his hand back at his side, a strained expression on his face as he motioned Blake into the apartment and into his office, offering a cup of coffee like always and letting him take off his jacket and shoes.

Niall settled himself across the boy who sat on the fancy lounge seat, slouching back with his arms crossed over his chest, a flaming gaze locked on Niall's calm blue eyes. Niall cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses on his face before opening his book and focusing his eyes on the first question.

"Do you know why your mother called me, Blake?" He asked, raising a brow at the boy, but not in a judgemental way, just a curious and totally harmless way.

Blake shrugged and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Alright, well, your mother called very upset, telling me you steal money from her a lot, do you know anything about that?" Niall started to get more tense, knowing he was getting into a more serious matter, something that might make the boy snap.

But Blake didn't speak, just furrowed his brows and frowned, an angry expression on his face. Arms tightening around his chest.

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't lie to me? She sounded pretty-"

"I don't have a job, so I can't get the money for myself." Blake spurted out, shutting his mouth quickly and turning away to glare at Niall's desk.

"And what is making you so agitated for money that you had to steal from your own mother?" Niall asked, tapping his foot patiently against the floor.

The boy seemed to start fidgeting, eyes still in a deep glare, but body slowly slumping in defeat.

"Drugs and alcohol." Blake mumbled, barely over a whisper.

"Sorry?" Niall asked, not wanting to tease the lad, but wanting Blake to hear it himself, to know that this was reality, he was here, and we was out of control.

"Drugs and alcohol, okay!" The beta shouted, straightening up to throw his hands up and then slump back down into the chair. But Niall immediately saw his personality change, from angry to frustrated, something that meant he was hiding something more, something like pain.

"Does your alpha father know about this?" Niall asked, raising a brow as he wrote down the boys words, feeling his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Alpha _mother_ , stupid bitch." Blake corrected angrily, growling at Niall and definitely insulting him. But Niall heard it all the time, bitch not just being for girls but now for the whole omega population. Harry didn't like it, but Niall assured himself and his own alpha that it didn't bother him, something a therapist needs to learn, not taking things seriously and to heart, because the people he talks with, sometimes feeds off abuse and tears, loves the look of weakness or drop of discourage from someone's or particularly an omegas expression.

Blake seemed to be agitated with Niall's unresponsive attitude, just blinking up at him. Which Niall enjoyed.

"Alpha mother? Did one of them mate before they met or did they do it for both their desires for a child?" Niall asked and Blake seemed even more angry when he ignored his insult even more.

"My mom, she got with some low-life alpha that ran off with a beta when she was two months pregnant, met my other mom when she was five months pregnant with me." Blake explained, the sign of tears welling up in his moss-green eyes.

Niall had dealt with this many times, the cure? Love. Family. This boy wasn't doing all these things cause he wanted to. No, he did all these things because he wasn't treated to be a kind and responsible beta, taking care of his omega mother or protecting his future one, all he was taught is to never trust beta men. Which, was him.

"On Monday, I would like you to bring both your parents, both as in that's an order. Your parents need to let everything go in their lives just for a few hours, focus on you and your problems. How does that sound?" Niall asked, the boy showing sign of a snarky comment coming. Yes, he just ordered around a beta, but he wasn't afraid too, his job overweighted the omega look and personality seeping through him.

"Why should I listen to an omega?" Blake teased, something Niall was waiting for.

"Well, you listen to your mother, don't you?"

"I obviously don't, or else I wouldn't be here."Blake gave Niall a child-like smile, playful but mysterious.

"True, but I believe you had to listen to your mother at some point growing up, if you haven't, I'm going to have to schedule another appointment." Niall knew saying that would make Blake change his sly attitude. And it immediately did, Blake's guarded and immature expression dropping into regret.

"Uhm, its fine, my mom isn't worried about that, thanks." Blake then got up, grabbed his coat and put on his boots, stomping his way to the front door. Niall followed, with a slight smile on his face, grabbing his card off his desk before he walked off.

When Blake grabbed the doorknob, Niall flew out his card, it placed between his fingers, his smile welcoming. "My card, for your mother, tell her she can email me, text me or call me any time." And Blake just glared up at him, snatching the card from his hands and flinging the door opened, his shoes echoing down the hallway at his angry steps.

But this was just another day, and in an hour, since this one was half an hour, the alpha couple will come in, hopefully more controlled and mature then the beta boy.

 

Niall heard the front door open, his hand clasped against the spoon that was stirring the beaf stew he was making. Harry came into the kitchen, giving him the usual kiss on the cheek and then unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt, the white flannel like a chokehold against his throat from buttoning it right to the top.

Harry didn't say anything, just walked into the living room to turn on the tv and wait for the dinner to be ready, which, was just a minute away, and when the timer rung, the sound of the tv being shut off and the scrape of the chair against the wooden flooring a sign Harry had settled himself already at the table.

"I made beaf stew tonight, something to fill us up for the weekend." Niall joked, placing the plate in front of his alpha and then walking over to his side and settling himself down across from him.

"How was work today babe?" Harry asked, again, a usual routine. Nothing different.

"The beta boy came today, looked like he wanted to punch me in the face the whole time." Niall answered and Harry nodded, occupied with chewing on his beaf. "Then the alpha couple came, nice fellas, powerful men, they invited me to come to the bank on Monday to settle some money arrangements." Niall finished, Harry again, just nodding.

"How was yours?" Niall asked once again.

"Fine love, much more awake today, just had to file some reports and meet with the guy I did the seven hour surgery on yesterday, nice lad, very grateful." Harry explained and then scooped up some more soup, placing the spoon into his mouth and dipping it upwards to let it drain into his mouth.

"How about a movie date tonight then? Kill Your Darlings, heard it was a good movie." Niall smiled and Harry nodded, scooping the last of his soup into his mouth and getting up to get more.

 

They sat on the couch after, Niall taking an old book that was in his bedside drawer- for what looked like years based on the layer of dust coating it-to read, he had it bookmarked halfway, something he couldn't just leave, since he liked to finish his books.

The movie played for twenty minutes, Harry beside him leaned against the armchair, one hand rested against the arm rest, another settled behind Niall on the back of the couch. But Niall started to get bored, trying not to be rude by slowly opening it by the bookmark.

He let out a screech at what the bookmark actually was, hands flying out and throwing the picture onto the ground. His knees were up against his chest like he almost stepped on a mouse.

Harry was looking at him with wide eyes, settling a hand on his knee and shaking it, asking if he was okay.

"Oh my god, what were we?" Niall asked and Harry furrowed his brows, not understanding Niall's whispered and out of focus tone.

Harry got up and walked over to the picture, taking it and flipping it over to see what his omega was freaking out about.

"Wow." Harry said, his eyes large and brows raised. "What really were we?" Harry repeated Niall's tone, sitting back down to show Niall again, making the blond whimper.

It was a picture of Niall and Harry, Niall on his stomach but butt up and legs spread, one arm rested against the mattress to hold him up, the other knotted into Harry's curls, Harry's head rested in the crook of Niall's neck, looking to be breathing heavily into his ear, one large arm wrapped around Niall's thin torso, the other up and out of the camera, probably taking the picture. But the two mates focused on their younger selves locked together with Harry's knot.

Harry had lots of things running through his mind, some sexual, some flabbergasted that this was him, doing such dirty things, and wondering about his omega, the little blond in the picture looking like he could barely take Harry's knot, let alone do such dirty and kinky things.

Niall's expression dropped, his hands coming out to take the picture from Harry's grip, staring at it with wide eyes. "How long was this taken?" Niall asked and Harry shrugged, still staring at the part where they were knotted together. Niall flipped it over, seeing the date marked on the back.

"January 1st, 2014"

Harry's brows shot up, mouth gaping, it had been a year, that picture probably taken after New Years, celebration sex probably. But a year?A year since they did anything sexual? Harry could barely believe it, but the picture was proof based on how they reacted.

"That's not normal, Harry." Niall said, shooting up and rushing into the kitchen, coming back a second later with a phone and a phonebook. Harry was stuttering, so much confusing things happening in just a few minutes. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing his blond omega searching frantically through the book until he stopped and started dialling a number on the phone. "I'm calling a therapist, see if they can help us get back into it, cause I don't feel like doing anything... sexual, do you?" Niall asked, and Harry hesitated, but Niall just nodded in understanding.

"Hello? Hi, uhm, sorry to call you like this but, are you free tomorrow at any time, me and my husband need to have a chat, a very needed chat." Niall said and there was a voice at the other end, a sign of relief flooding throughout Niall's face. "Thank you, mister Tomlinson. We'll be there at 10." Niall then shut off the phone, looking up at Harry who was now towering over him with a stone expression.

"Do we really need this? Your a therapist, we could just talk it out, I'm sure we can try and, you know-"

"You can't even say the word babe, that's a sign we need someone to talk us through getting back into it, and this therapist has a profession in sexual problems, from a malfunction in knotting and heats, to rape. And then us, a year without any sex." Niall pointed out and explained, then getting up off the couch, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the bedroom. "Let's rest, big day tomorrow." And Harry just nodded, the movie still heard from down the hall, a few lights still turned on that they didn't get to turn off, but he was now exhausted, the thought that they actually haven't had sex in a year yet, was making his brain want to blow up.

For the next hour, he just laid in bed, Niall on the other side, them not even touching like a normal couple would. His mind repeating "no sex, for a year, no knotting, for a year, no heat, for a year, no marking, for a year, not even meaningful contact in the slightest, for a whole, fucking, year."


	2. Chapter Two

Niall awoke to hearing Harry's loud snores echo throughout the room, everything still dimly lite and his eyes weren't blinded by the sun, it was just the soft horizon slowly coming up, the slight grey and gloomy sky showing it looked like it was going to rain. But, a smile still slowly arose from his face, remembering that first, he didn't have too work on this day, and second, him and Harry were going to get help, start over and get some action finally popped into their relationship.

He was worried and excited, worried because of the awkwardness of talking to a stranger on their sex life, and excited because maybe they could become closer, that normal daily routine that Harry came home to and Niall had to replay everyday finally broken into something more spontaneous. It would be hard, of course, not having sex or any kind of meaningful contact for over a year is almost traumatizing to some mated couples, but to Niall and Harry, it went so fast. The days packed with Harry getting up in the middle of the night to get to work, coming home early in the evening, then Niall being packed to the brim with appointments with mated couples, corrupted teens, depressed beta's and breaking bonds, it was a swirl of work, work, work and now Niall has just laid in bed this whole time, for five minutes, thinking how in the hell did they lose that much track of time?

"Mm, hey baby." Harry's monotone and raspy voice suddenly whisks through the air, the sudden presence of his alpha right behind him making Niall shiver. "Good morning," Harry mumbles into Niall's hair as he kisses his scalp. "Big day today." Niall reminds, flopping onto his back to stare at Harry who had now placed his arms on either side of him, smiling down at him. They didn't look away for minutes, Harry's amusing grin falling into a loose frown.

"It feels like I haven't looked into those eyes in forever." The alpha mumbles, bringing one of his hands up to trace along Niall's jawline and cheekbones. Niall smiled, bringing his hand up also to pet at Harry's long, lush curls. "And it feels like I haven't touched these locks in centuries." Niall jokes, making Harry chuckle and bring his face down to kiss the blond omegas nose. "Well, we can remind each other to do those things more often, eh?" Harry jokes back but a glint of seriousness sparks in the golden specks in the alphas green eyes, a sign that maybe Niall should touch Harry's hair more often, pull at it, stroke and twirl his finger around the ringlets. And maybe Harry should stare more longingly at his eyes, make Niall squirm and blush.

With Niall's distaste, Harry looks away, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, giving Niall a smile over his shoulder before closing the bathroom door, a few seconds later the sound of the shower springing to life.

Niall got up after a few seconds of listening to the water hitting the porcelain tub and splatter off Harry's body loudly. He walked out of the bedroom, grabbing his glasses on the way, and then down the hallway, chuckling to himself seeing the movies menu still playing on the screen, a sign that it had gone through the whole movie and the credits. Niall flickered his gaze to the couch, seeing the cushions shoved messily forward and out of place, pillows pushed off the couch, and Niall's poetry book laid face down on the cushions, the picture thrown messily on top of it. And Niall couldn't help but lock his gaze on the naughty photo, look at the way his face was scrunched up in pleasure, Harry's face loose in pure bliss.

 _'I can barely remember, but god, the fun we had,'_ Niall thought to himself as he picked up the photo, acting like it was going to burn him as he quickly slapped it inside the book and closed it, setting it on the coffee table and then turning off the tv. He can faintly remember how hot and bothered he got by even just thinking of Harry, but that's all, he can't even remember what his kinks were, what he loved Harry to do most to him.

He knew he needed to stop thinking about this when he almost hit the doorframe coming into the kitchen.

 

Niall had already settled the tea on the counter as Harry walked into the kitchen, hair wet and stuck to his face, past his shoulders in how long and straight it looked. "Thank you, babe." Harry acknowledged when Niall motioned to the cup, the freshly dressed brunet settling himself on a stool and taking a quick sip of his morning beverage.

Niall sat with him after making his own tea, the silence that slowly overlapped the atmosphere made Niall want to say something, anything really, the air becoming tense and filled with worry. But he jumped when a hand cupped his knee, making him stare up at Harry, locking eyes with his alpha once again, but this time, Harry looked concerned.

"I'm glad you called the therapist, but, I'm worried also, it's going to get pretty awkward and tense, but I'll be right there with you, holding your hand." Harry assured, a warm smile coming across his face as he squeezed Niall's leg.

"I want to get back into it again, it's unhealthy for me to be just ignoring my heats and taking all these pills to ease them. And it isn't healthy for you to keep on holding your, uhm, knot." Niall said letting out a breathy chuckle at the end, blushing and placing his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. But Harry chuckled with him, caressing his thumb in the inside of his leg. "We're both not very good mates right now, and I want to say I'm sorry for being a bad alpha, not taking care of my beautiful omega." Harry was frowning, moving his hand from Niall's knee to the blond's face, thumbing under his eye at the slight bags and then pulling away to settle them back onto the mug.

Niall frowned back, a drop in his stomach hearing his alpha saying sorry for being his mate. "No, no Harry. You are the best and only alpha I ever have and want. We both are in the wrong and it's not any of our faults for being tied up with work. Don't you ever say your a bad alpha, you are my alpha, and only mine to love." He said possessively, brows dipped deeply furrowed and creases imprinting along his forehead.

Harry took his hand to smoothen the angry lines on the blond's forehead, a small and grateful smile on his face. Niall grabbed Harry's wrist and placed his hand in his lap, taking his smaller pale hands and cupping them around Harry's larger and tanned one. "Love you." Harry whispered as he got up, one hand around the now halfway-filled mug of tea, the other still locked in Niall's grasp. "I love you too." And then Niall brought Harry's hand up to kiss at his knuckles, letting it go reluctantly and then getting up himself to finish doing some housework before they left.

"Remember, ten o'clock, it's eight now." Niall reminded over his shoulder as Harry started to walk out of the kitchen, the brunet answered with a chuckle and then the sound of the television turning on in the living room a sign that the conversation and loving moment for the two mates, had concluded.

 

"It's time to go now love!" Niall called as he rushed around the flat, checking and rechecking his coat pockets for his phone and wallet. He wore a black t-shirt with his signature high-waisted work pants, but they were more casual with a more tighter fit and shorter then his other work pants, them ending at his ankles. He was having a war in his mind, thinking if he should change into a more sophisticated look or go for more sweatpants and a sweater. Then on top of that with making sure they were going to be there on time and get a good first impression.

 

Harry walked down the hallway and turned the corner, himself dressed in one of his black dress shirts, but buttoned down to show part of his pecks and the dangling cross-necklace between them and overlapping the beautiful butterfly tattoo, then in tight black jeans and fancy black leather shoes with the pointed toes. Niall felt slightly overdressed when he looked at his mate, seeing something he would definitely not wear at work. But Harry seemed to notice his stressed expression, pecking his cheek and settling his hands on his hips, a sudden spark flying through Niall's body at the touch, Harry hadn't touched him there in a while. "You look fine, very beautiful indeed." Harry said in a posh accent at the end, letting out a chuckle when Niall gave him a detested expression and pushed him off.

"We're going to be late mister Styles." Niall groaned as he frantically rechecked again for his phone and wallet and then grabbed the doorknob and rushed out the door to head for the elevator. "Coming, mister Styles." Harry answered back as he grabbed the car keys that Niall-of all the things-forgot and rushed after the blond to catch the elevator before it closed on him.

 

"Are you sure this is it?" Harry asks for the one hundredth time, them parked outside a small, bungalow-like house, narrow and white that looked about a century old. 

Niall huffed and glared at Harry, not answering this time and just getting out of the car, slamming the door shut and walking down the small concrete pathway to the house, settling his hand on the rusted steal bars of the porch. Harry followed cautiously behind his omega, feeling his heart beating faster as the blond pressed on the doorbell and stepped back, hands folded in front of him and an awaiting smile on his face. 

They both flinched back when the door flung opened, a man that looked older then both of them stood hanging off the doorframe, wearing sweatpants and a sweater, something so underdressed Niall had to raise a brow and check the man over, second thoughts waving in his mind. Maybe this wasn't the right house. Harry stood behind him with an even more confused and slightly alarmed expression, eyes wide and shifting up and down to look at the mans unprofessional appearance.

"Uhm, good morning?" Niall said shyly, coiling in on himself and stepping back, slightly scared of what this man was going to say. But all of a sudden, a large, ear to ear grin broke out from the mans face, a tanned hand flinging out for Niall to shake, which, the blond hesitantly did. 

"Well good morning! Styles right? I've heard your are a great therapist yourself, married to a very fresh and powerful mate eh?" Louis said, licking his lips staring up and down at Harry's muscular form. But Niall stepped between them, the mans view now focused back on him. "Yes, we are here for an appointment a-" 

"Ten o'clock, of course. Come on in!" The man cheerfully motioned them to come inside, Niall and Harry exchanging a glance before hesitantly walking in. "Don't mind the shoes, my floors were dirty before I even bought this shit hole." Niall flinched at the use of words that the man grumbled as he walked down the hallway, stopping to stare at both of them, motioning them to come into a room.

"Who the hell did you call?" Harry whispered as he passed him, looking worriedly over his shoulder before getting to the two oak french doors and opening them, revealing a totally different scenery from outside the house.

It was a very clean and sophisticated atmosphere, a dark oak desk polished with a laptop neatly set over top, a filing cabinet beside a large china cabinet with different awards and what looked like football trophies settled inside. The mysterious therapist opened the blinds, revealing the backyard of the house, then setting himself down at his desk on his fancy desk chair, welcoming them both to sit in the leather chairs across from him. 

Harry sat down and then Niall, them both locking hands immediately, a sense of nerve sparking in them once they realized that now, it was serious.

"Bit different from the other parts of me house right? I find it stupid to make your house look all pretty for clients who will just be talking to you in a certain room, I make my appearance with me words, not me looks." The man said and Niall felt a pang of insult heat inside him, his eyes shifting to his high-waisted work pants. "Not any offence to you mate, you've obviously been doing something right." He quickly said after, noticing Niall's dropped expression. 

Harry squeezed his hand, Niall slowly looking back up at the therapist, wanting to leave more then ever.

"Alright, well, that was obviously a bad start with my words. Let me start over, names Louis Tomlinson, beta and therapist on any sexual problems, something rare and perverted sounding, but someone's got to do it right?" The man that has now presented as a beta and named Louis said, Niall nodding stiffly at the new welcome.

Louis cleared his throat, a slightly awkward silence that only lasted a second before he was talking again, loud and confident. "So, tell me what's been on your minds for that past year?" Niall looks towards Harry, who was also stressing to answer that sudden serious question, Louis was busy opening his laptop and clicking away at the keypad, but looked very alert in his hearing.

He shifted his gaze up and froze in mid-type, a small amused smile sliding across his face. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, he was probably used to the hesitant answers and awkward stares. "The more deeper questions will be asked later, I'm just talking you through the year, just tell me, I don't know, what have you both accomplished?"

Then Niall's gears started to turn at Louis' more reasonably and clearer question. "Uhm, I've become fairly popular in my business, got triple the amount of clients I had a week then the last years. And Harry, he got promoted to chief of surgery." Niall explained both of their accomplishments, the frantic but steady types from Louis typing as he talked.

Louis nodded and set his elbows on his desk, staring at Niall and then shifting his gaze to Harry. "Chief of surgery aye? So how long are the hours? Did they double?" Louis asked and Harry seemed to look behind the beta instead of at him, glaring at a piece of artwork on the wall behind the pushy therapist. "Tripled, actually. I used to work from nine to four but it expanded, at every level I got promoted, and now I'm working from three in the morning till four in the evening, sometimes later." Harry explained and Louis pouted out his bottom lip and nodded, then turned his head back to Niall. 

"How about you? How long are your appointments?" Niall shifted in his chair, almost forgetting from the nerves that ran through his veins. "About half an hour, sometimes an hour." Louis nodded again, shifting to type and then looking back at the blond. "And how many appointments a day?" Louis' tanned fingers were hovering over the keyboard, ready to type as soon as he talked.

"About two or three, sometimes four if I can squish them in, getting ready for the appointment and then looking over my notes after takes some time." The brunet beta nodded along to each word spoken until the only sound in the room was the last minute types.

"Alright, now here comes the more, deeper part to this appointment. Did you two ever have any intimacy together during or in the middle of this time, after Harry got home from work, or in between lunch breaks? If so, how long?" The silence was very tense, Niall's eyes wide as well as Harry's as they stared ahead at their new therapist.

Louis chuckled, shaking his head with an amused grin. "I get it, I get it, you don't want to share your sex life, but you called and your the ones paying me, so I can just sit here and stare at you guys-" 

"No, uhm, no we haven't had any sexual intimacy at all, that's why we called. We haven't had anything in the slightest throughout the year, we've just been so caught up in work and exhaustion, we didn't really care for ourselves and the power of our relationship." Harry said, trying to keep his voice from wavering in embarrassment, but the blush still shone across his cheeks.

Louis' eyes slightly widened at the alphas outburst, but held his mouth in a thin line as he nodded. "I'm sure you, Niall, has had heats, and you, Harry, has had ruts, so please explain to me how you managed to avoid this?" Louis' voice was borderline surprised, trying not to keep his voice high with frantic question. 

Niall sighed, knowing that the answer to this question, was going to make the therapist snap. It was funny, not really, but in Niall's mind it was, that he was a therapist himself, and decided to use such pills that almost completely stopped his heats, and letting Harry take pills to do the same. It wasn't life threatening, it was more the total opposite, but the problem for that was they didn't need it, those certain drugs were used on omegas that had such long and agonizing heats that they needed to take pills to shorten them and lighten them, and also made omegas less wild and alpha and knot hungry. Harry's being that it just loosened his knot, calmed his nerves and hormones down.

"Well, uh, I took pills as well as Harry, mine was to settle down my heat so it only lasted maybe a day, couple hours, and Harry took some to loosen his, uhm-"

"Knot, his knot." Louis said and he looked slightly angry, and very, very surprised. "So your telling me, the most popular therapist in London, and the chief of surgery, took pills that were totally not relevant for what the pills were actually made for, just so you two could not knot, which is the best part of having a mate, I mean, what omega doesn't want to be knotted? Especially when you've got a hunk like that?!" Louis was yelling at the end of his speech, pointing a stiff finger at Harry who flinched back, a deep frown on his face. 

"We know we did something wrong, we shouldn't have taken them, but the work-" 

"The work doesn't mean shit when you've got an alpha that is able to take care of you and knot you, your work moves around your heats, not the other way around, and your clients should respect that. As well as you, Harry, if you have an omega, your job as the alpha of the relationship, is to knot your omega and claim him as yours, I don't care if your the fucking president, you need to take care of your omega." Louis was standing, leaning over the desk with wild eyes and a stiff form.

Niall was about to answer, but Louis whipped his head towards him again, making his mouth shut immediately. "Where's your bond mark?" Niall froze, immediately deeply blushing at the betas demanding tone, those wide eyes were searching his neck and down his body like a beacon.

Niall didn't answer, he was trying to remember, bringing his fingers to his shirt to unbutton three of the buttons and pull the right side of the shirt off the shoulder, bending his neck the opposite way to show the barely seen bite mark. Louis had to squint, leaning forward until he was just a few centimetres from the omega's face, staring at the mark with an unamused sneer. 

"So, really, your barely bonded anymore." Niall scrunched his face up, slightly offended with the way Louis was handling their meeting. Harry was about to object, bringing a finger up to point but slowly brought it back down and closed his mouth when Louis spoke again. 

"A year, you two haven't done anything, truly, I have never seen anything like this. A mark doesn't usually need to be reminded to be renewed, because mostly alpha's like to renew them anyways, but it seems-I can't believe I'm saying this-you, Harry, need to renew that mark before it disappears, because that ring on his finger isn't going to stop alpha's from swooping him up." Louis was stern, very, eyes glaring down at Harry and then shifting to Niall.

"By this week, that would be nice, but I know this will take a lot more work then just telling you to start knotting again, and I suggest some more appointments, tomorrow, if your both free?" Harry and Niall looked at each other, Harry's eyes were glazed with worry, but a shadow of determination crossed over them. "We're both free tomorrow, of course." Harry turned to say to Louis who was escorting them up and towards the front door of the house.

Louis nodded as he walked down the hallway, stopping at the front door and turning back to stare at the two mates standing side by side. "Tonight, try and be more intimate with each other, it's hard to explain. But just do your normal routine, just more hands on with each other, go home, make dinner, eat and watch a movie, don't try too hard, we'll keep this situation slow, pretend like your nineteen again." Louis explained slowly, easing every word out into a clear statement. Niall nodded along with Harry, both of their hearts beating frantically. 

Louis gave them a reassuring smile, nodding and opening the door, "I'll meet you boys back here at same time tomorrow, sounds good?" Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Niall, just the smallest of gestures, but loud, making Niall shiver and blush.

"Have a nice evening you two!" Louis calls and then the door is shut and the two mates are walking back down the pathway and to their car, Harry had made the trip around the other side of the car with Niall, opening the door for the omega and giving the blond a kiss on the cheek. "Your really going at it already Styles!" Niall teased, but gave his mate a thankful smile as he plopped himself in the seat. 

A blush rose to Harry's cheeks, a shy smile crawling up his face as he closed the passenger door and walked to the other side of the car, opening it and then slumping in beside Niall. "Let's get home, relax for a little bit, and this time I'll help you make dinner, how about that?" Harry asked as he started up the car and pulled away from the curb. 

Niall didn't answer, but just simply slipped his hand into Harry's, squeezing it and placing it on his lap as the alpha drove back to their flat.

 

Niall's head was rested on Harry's shoulder, hand placed on the alpha's chest, long limbs tangled with pale ones. They were just flipping through channels, once in a while Harry's fingers would twitch against Niall's hip and make a shock flow up the blond's side. Or Niall would adjust his head on Harry's shoulder making the alpha tense and then quickly relax. Every movement was slightly awkward and strained, and Niall felt like he was making Harry sit like this, place his arms there instead of to himself. He desperately wanted to move, to let his alpha have his own time to rethink this whole situation, instead of the omega taking over his life.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Niall suddenly asked, it was a boom throughout the silent room, but it broke the faded glass between the two.

Harry whipped his head from the television down to his omega, staring at Niall with wide eyes. "N-no, it's-we haven't done this in so long, and now that were like this, a regret ever stopping, because now it's just-"

"Awkward." Niall finished, holding back tears as he blankly stared ahead at the wall above the television, his limbs slowly untangling from his mate to sit up and shuffle away down the couch till they were a cushion apart. Harry looked hurt, staring with sad eyes and droopy cheeks, like he just aged a few years in front of him. A limp hand was placed on the cushion that Niall used to sit on. 

"Baby, I'm sorry, but we will get this relationship back up and running again. We just need to go slow, and this might even be a little too fast for us." Harry explained calmly, but his voice was wobbly, his own tears pooling at his eyes. Niall shifted his watery gaze to the clock under the television, it being the time that he would usually start dinner.

"Come make dinner with me, okay?" Niall slowly got up, wiping at his eyes before walking towards Harry who seemed disheartened with him ignoring his promise. But Niall assured the brunet by placing his pale hands on either side of his mates head, caressing his thumbs along his cheekbones, making Harry close his eyes and lean into the touch. "A new start, dinner for two." Niall whispered and leaned down to kiss the tanned forehead, moving his hands down to Harry's to lock together, pulling the alpha up and tugging him to the kitchen.

Harry followed swiftly, silence except for the light buzz of the television as they walked down the hallway and then entered the kitchen. "How about home made pizza?" Niall asked with a small grin, loosening their hold and walking backwards towards the cabinet where the the cookie sheets were. Harry smiled, nodding and letting themselves separate to different parts of the kitchen, grabbing supplies and different ingredients until they were both standing in front of the kitchen counter, a rolling pin and flour in Niall's hands, and the doe in Harry's hands.

"This will be very messy, and I'm not looking forward to cleaning this up." Harry grumbled as Niall sprinkled the flour over the counter since they didn't have a board. "Then I'll clean it up, this was my idea." Niall explained and then patted Harry's hands, a signal to place the doe on the counter. "I'll do this." Harry grabbed the rolling pin before Niall could protest, letting the blond walk off halfheartedly to the stove to turn it on and start mixing the sauce. 

It wasn't even a minute later when Harry felt hands ring around his waist, a nose pressed in between his shoulder blades as he made the doe, which, made his muscles tense from the strength ability needed to flatten the pastry, it was a lot of doe also, meaning the pizza would probably last them tonight and tomorrow nights dinners.

"How's it coming?" Niall asked from behind him, his voice muffled from it pressed against his shirt. "Good, almost done." Harry was too caught up in doing the last finishing touches to the doe that he didn't notice Niall's hand dip into the flour, coating the pale hand in the dusty white substance. And all of a sudden a hand was brushing itself down the side of his face, the sticky and powdery feeling making him flinch and drop the rolling pin making it clank loudly against the countertop. 

A soft giggle was spluttering behind him, the warm feeling of Niall's breath against his back gone. Harry looked back, glaring playfully at his blond omega who had a hand over his mouth, making flour dot across his mouth. 

"You are so cheesy." Harry said flatly, but a chuckle left his lips right after, his hand dipping into the flour to grab a handful, then rushing forward to catch Niall's waist before he could run away, dumping the powder on top of the blond's hair.

"No!" Niall screeched, grabbing at Harry's hands before he could pull away and grab more, the omega was strong for only a second, enough to pull Harry away from the counter and give him a chance to rush towards the flour and grab more. Harry's smile was from ear to ear, all teeth as he stood in front of Niall, who's hands were cupping the flour. "I thought you said you didn't want a mess?" Niall teased, raising a white powdered brow at the brunet who only shook his head. "You started it-"

But Niall was already rushing forward, splaying his tiny hands along Harry's face, splattering the flour around his skin, neck and shoulders. Harry gripped Niall's waist and stumbled them both towards the counter, making Niall pressed between him and the drawers as he leaned forward and took another handful of flour, Niall screeching and shoving at Harry's chest, small white handprints dirtying Harry's shirt but came to no use in actually pushing the alpha away.

Harry did the same thing that Niall did to him, battering the flour across the blond's face, neck and shoulder, then lifting Niall up and setting him onto the counter, the omega spreading his legs for the alpha to squish in between them. They were both inches apart when suddenly they froze, staring at each other with wide and shocked eyes.

Harry was about to pull away, worried he pushed too far for something that they thought was "starting over," but Niall was locking his feet together around Harry's waist so the alpha couldn't escape. "No, don't." Niall mumbled, ringing his hands around Harry's neck and pulling him in closer so their lips were grazing each other.

Harry was looking deeply into Niall's eyes, both of them looking each other over for signs of strain. "We were having so much fun, we didn't even notice we were back to old times." Niall whispered, bringing his hands from around Harry's neck to caress his curly locks. Harry hummed, leaning his forehead against Niall's and closing his eyes, flinching only slightly when he felt soft plump lips touch his, and soon, they were kissing, Niall's hand re-wrapping themselves around his neck, Harry's hands tightening along the blond's skinny waist.

They pulled away a second later, but slowly, the taste and tingle of Niall's lips against Harry's lips making him smile lovingly down at his mate. "Seems kissing needs to get a little better for you also." Harry teases making Niall growl and slap playfully at Harry's shoulder, tightening his legs around his waist so they were pressed chest to chest. "Take that back!" Niall hissed, but Harry was having a giggle fit, pressing his fingers into Niall's sides making the blond explode into giggles.

"How about we have pizza tomorrow night? I want to cuddle." Harry whispered into Niall's ear above the blond's giggles. Niall just nodded, kissing Harry's cheek before he was lifted off the counter and carried to their room.

They displayed themselves on the bed, getting the flour on the sheets and off their bodies being their last priorities as they shuffled under the covers and wrapped themselves around each other, Niall's head rested against Harry's chest. "We're doing good." Niall said, his voice was calm and soft, it swiftly moved along with the dim lighting and silent atmosphere. Harry nodded, rubbing Niall's back.

"And tiring." Harry joked making Niall giggle again and lean up to nuzzle his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "I'm already starting to enjoy this mister Styles." Niall admitted, closing his eyes and letting out a comfortable sigh, the warm breeze tickling the alpha's jaw.

"I just might have to agree with you, mister Styles." Harry said back before shuffling deeper into the mattress and closing his eyes, a smile across his face as he fell asleep, the warmth beside him filling in the missing piece to his heart, which he wished he found out about way earlier. 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Instead of snores like last morning, Niall awoke to a very calm and quiet atmosphere, nothing heard but the ruffle of the pillows and duvet as he shuffled up and rested his back against the headboard.

Harry didn't have work today, and if he had one of those emergency call-in's he would be waking Niall up to specially tell him, Niall knows, because they've had to cancel many things because of that. But, it was half the wage that gave them a roof over their heads, and yeah, it was definitely not helping them with being a sexually active, healthy mated couple, but at the time, and sadly still now, Niall didn't care.

It was when he heard the clank of utensils being used that he started to realize that his husband might of actually made breakfast. Which, has never happened before, maybe, but that was when they were at it like rabbits.

He sleepily got out of bed, hands moving to his clothes that he just now realized was the exact same ones he wore yesterday, the flour even battered across them and his skin, making him cringe. He knew Harry probably did the same when he awoke first, so, he decided breakfast could wait, probably cold when he will eventually get to the kitchen, but at least he was clean.

 

"It's awake!" Harry yelled, his voice was low and raspy, making Niall shiver, it was very sexy, and he wondered what he used to do when he heard his mate speak like that.

Niall walked over to the alpha that still sat at the kitchen counter, his plate done, but he was sitting very patiently, hands clasped together on the countertop. Beside him was an omelette. "Well, is that for me? How romantic." Niall cheered as enthusiastic as he could still in his morning faze, walking over to the counter and settling himself in the chair beside his husband.

Harry smiled down at him, watching Niall carefully as he dug into his breakfast and ate peacefully. The blond only noticing when a small chuckle left the alphas lips.

"What?" Niall asked in a grumble, mouth full of food as he glared up at his mate who still stared down at him in amusement.

"Your too cute, babe." Harry said, shaking his head and letting out another chuckle as he shifted around in his chair to lean forward and kiss the omegas forehead.

Niall didn't say anything, just raised a brow at his alpha and then turned back to his food, finishing it off and then getting up to clean it and put it back. "The session is at the same time as yesterday?" Harry asked in the long silence that came across the atmosphere, making Niall freeze in his movements of cleaning his plate.

"Yes, 10 o'clock. We can definitely tell Louis about our little moment last night, the good one and the bad one." Niall said, Harry getting up and walking to stand behind him, wrapping his built arms around his waist and splaying his hands along his stomach, it made Niall shiver, how rough and big they looked, the blond wondered what they would look like smoothing against his pale skin.

Niall flinched when he felt a hot breath at the back of his neck, making Harry's arms tighten around him. "Last night was all good babe, what happened on the couch last night was us learning, cuddling won't work for us right now, and forcing us to interact definitely won't either." Harry had a point, but it still embarrassed the blond, how he was at the verge of tears.

The alpha senses made Harry catch the deep blush blossoming on the omegas face, he manoeuvred Niall so he was now facing him, those big blue eyes avoiding his eyes and staring down at his chest instead.

"If my omega sheds a tear, I need to know who and why someone did that, and when I'm the reason, I need to know what I can do-"

"To become a better alpha." Niall finished the sentence in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes and finally looking up at Harry.

"The amount of times you have had to tell me that, and the amount of times I have to remind you," Niall poked at his husbands chest, a pout on his face. "You are an amazing alpha, and you don't have to change anything for me."

Harry didn't seem convinced, but truly he never was. He hated how stubborn and cold some alphas were with their mates, how rough and demanding they were, it brought worry and confusion to him. Why would someone do that to the love of their life? The mate of their life?

Niall could see the distressed expression on his alphas face, so he brought his hands out to brush his knuckles along his jawline, the slight stubble that revealed against his skin made him raise his brows.

"It's 8 o'clock now, I'm going to clean up a bit around the house, do some laundry, and you, keep that emerging beard pampered, I don't want to see my husband look like Jesus." Harry let out a bark of laughter, squeezing Niall's hips to tickle him making the blond yelp and swat at his hands, Harry finally letting go after a few seconds.

Niall stumbled forward, getting his balance and then turning back to glare at his alpha. He then scampered off to do his daily morning chores before they would head off to their appointment.

He could hear the buzz of Harry's electric razor going off from their master bathroom. A small chuckle leaving his lips as he put the whites into the washing machine. He checked the time, going through the things he needed to do in his head before walking off to his next chore.

The morning went by fast, most of it was spent with Niall vacuuming the floors, cleaning the kitchen counters, windows and bathrooms. And after he was done, he realized it was already 10 o'clock. They were late.

"Harry!" He yelped, rushing up the stairs and into his husbands office, where Harry sat going through some files. Harry bolted up, alarmed by his omegas booming voice throughout their home.

"We're late! Oh my god, we need to go!" Niall shouted, the blond omega was already down the hallway, grabbing his shoes and jumping around the hallway, struggling to put them on.

Harry rushed in after the blond, grabbing his own shoes, then his and Niall's coat, handing the omega it as he struggled to shuffle it on.

"Shit." Niall kept on repeating that under his breath, he ran out of the house and into the passenger seat, Harry right behind him with the car keys in his hands, looking way more calmer then his mate.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure Louis won't care." Harry said, trying to assure his stressed omega. He was worrying himself, because he didn't feel that tug in his chest, that feeling that he needed to protect his omega when Niall's hormones reeked stress and worry. He made a mental note to tell Louis that.

 

 

"Ten minutes late, for a doctor and a therapist, I'd expect you lads to be early." Louis grumbled as he opened the door, he looked a little more decent then yesterday, hair brushed, dressed. But he still had the pizza and beer stains on his living room carpet, shoes everywhere and the unsettling smell of weed and cigarettes.

"Ten minutes late, and you couldn't clean?" Niall asked, Harry pinched his lower back, making the omega jump and lower his head in shame. But Harry couldn't help the small smirk playing on his face, his mate wasn't wrong.

Louis cleaned his throat and glared. "For your information, 1: this isn't your house, 2: I don't clean for people who won't be in this part of the house anyways, and 3: it'll be dirty by tomorrow, so get used to it sweetie." Louis growled out, rolling his eyes when Harry gave him a very weak warning glare.

Harry knew he didn't do very good at protecting his omega by telling Louis to bugger off. A blush rising to his cheeks when Louis laughed and shook his head, a beta, laughed at him, a strong alpha. Well, used to be strong.

"Alright, are we done chatting about my life that you really have no business knowing about? Let's go." Louis sassed, giving the couple a raised brow before walking off down the hallway and into his office, keeping the door opened for Harry and Niall to walk in.

They both took off their jackets, sitting down in the chairs across from Louis, waiting for the beta to speak. 

"So, tell me about yesterday, how'd everything go?" Louis asked as he clicked through his laptop, not looking up.

"Uhm, well, we had some ups and downs, in my opinion. I cried when we were cuddling because it was just too awkward and it felt weirdly wrong to be in his arms and I've never felt that way before-"

"It's because you haven't been knotted blondie, you feel like your being rejected, because your alpha hasn't given you a knot, impregnated you, or reclaimed you." Louis said, huffing and sitting back on his chair.

Niall was staring at Louis with wide eyes, gulping and nodding before speaking once again. "But, we did have a little moment in the kitchen, we, we uhm, kissed." Niall couldn't hold back a proud smile after that, and Louis just nodded, but seemed impressed.

"Well, this has moved a little faster, and a lot slower then I thought. So, you can't cuddle or anything, but once you just be yourselves, and go with the flow, you actually get somewhere." Louis smiled at that, then furiously started typing something down on his laptop.

Harry gave a quick glance at Niall, who softly smiled at his alpha.

"I have a plan." Louis said, suddenly. He bolted up, wagging his pointer finger at the two mates as he walked around his desk and in front of them, then leaning against the desk.

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the two for a few seconds before speaking.

"First, I'm making some rules before I tell you my plan." Louis gave them a stern look, but both nodded hesitantly.

"How many vacation weeks do you have?" He asked. Both Niall and Harry raised their brows at that.

"Uhm, I've lost count by now. I took so much back then, but now, I'm overflowing." Niall admitted, and Harry nodded, he was the same thing.

"Well, take two weeks off, or more, but no less. I want you to at it as hardcore as you were in the past." Louis sounded so excited, it made the two uncomfortable.

"Uhm, but my patients, I have appointments all week-"

"Listen blondie, your alpha is sitting on his ass right now just staring blankly at me. By now he should be in my face or punching me for god sakes. That's a big warning for me. And I'm sure you'd like to save your mating and marriage then some appointments that could easily be rescheduled, or better yet, moved to someone else." Louis wasn't even looking at Harry worriedly, the alpha was more shrinking in his seat at Louis' harsh words, it made Niall's stomach turn in realization.

"They chose me because I was the best in London-"

"Sorry to break it to you, but there's a lot of therapists in this city, and it's impossible to be the best out of the best. So, please, get off your pedestal and call all those appointments." Louis then turned to Harry, who was now furrowing his brows in anger, not liking the beta insulting his mate, but still, he didn't budge.

"And you, call your hospital and ask them to fill you in for two weeks. If I don't hear you both have that amount of weeks off I will do it my damn self." Louis then sat down, typing at his laptop for a few seconds as the two mates were frozen in shock.

"In that two weeks, I'd like you to go on dates again. Start over, it would be even better if you reintroduced yourselves, make each other comfortable again. Then, after the first week. Call me." Louis was getting up again and now escorting the two to the door. Harry grabbed both their coats, giving Niall his own before heading out the door and down the hallway.

"Don't rush, no sex, and just go with the flow, remember that." Louis reminded the two and then pushed them out his door and closed it behind them.

"Wow, looks like he needs to be somewhere." Niall said as he walked down the steps, waiting for Harry to catch up with him down the pathway.

"Who cares, he gave us good advice, and we might actually be able to, well, you know, do it again." Harry opened the door for Niall and let the blond climb in. The omega had to look up at his alpha, hearing the reminder that they both couldn't even say the word.

"Let's get home, no cuddling, but I'm going to try and make dinner tonight. A treat and an apology for letting our therapist pummel you like that." Niall chuckled at that, watching at Harry started the car and then pulled off the curb, driving off to their house. 

"Dinners ready." Niall heard from his office, he had just finished calling all his patients, they all weren't happy, and it made him cringe whenever they pleaded for him to keep the date. But he kept his ground, he'd rather not get his head bitten off by his therapist.

"Coming!" He yelled as he got up from his office chair and rushed out the door and down the steps, walking into the kitchen and raising his brows, seeing the candles on the dining room table, plus the fancy red placemats and beautifully designed cutlery, only used for special occasions.

Harry seemed to realize the omegas look, because he chuckled as he took out the red whine from the counter and walked to the table, giving the blond to what looked to be a romantic smile, but more of a goofy, lop-sided grin.

"This is a special occasion if you were wondering. I finally get to have time with my omega, and it starts tonight." Harry's hand reached out for Niall, the blond taking it and letting the alpha manoeuvre him to his seat, softly seating him and pushing in his chair.

"Wine?" Harry asked, and Niall nodded, he couldn't help but keep that smile he had plastered on his face, watching as the whine splashed into the fancy wine glass.

"First, the appetizer." Harry set the plate in front of the blond, then another on his side of the table. Then seating himself in his own chair.

Niall looked down at his plate, letting out a small laugh at the attempt to make a fancy meal. A small salad, caesar, his favourite. Harry had a larger salad, a healthy one of course, a garden salad with carrots, tomatoes, some onions and peppers.

"Looks good." Niall giggled out before digging in, finishing his appetizer before his alpha.

Niall waited patiently for Harry to finish, and after another couple seconds, Harry was up on his feet again, taking Niall's plate and his own and walking off back into the kitchen.

"Next, the main meal." Harry called as he reentered the dining room, setting Niall's plate in front of him, and then walking to his side of the table and sitting himself down with his own.

Niall let out a giggle and soon it was out into a full laugh, he had to put his hand over his mouth.

Harry was trying to hold back his laugh, by glaring at his mate. But how could he blame the blond? Who wouldn't laugh at a fancy meal being a BLT sandwich and potato chips?

"Hey, I worked really hard on that. And besides, would you rather have the house burned down?" Harry asked, but couldn't hold in his laugh anymore, letting out a snort and laughing along with his mate.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just, it doesn't fit with the scenery and mood of it all. It makes it really funny." Niall tried to stop laughing, and soon after another few minutes of them both laughing, they finally started to eat.

After they were done eating, which took a while, since they both were giggling at each other, and it seemed they had to be in contact after the end of the meal, Harry totally forgetting the desert as they both walked to the living room and cuddled onto the couch.

"I guess we can cuddle for a bit, unless your uncomfortable-"

Niall interrupted his alpha with a kiss to the edge of his lips, making Harry's dimples show as he smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, now, I haven't watched Netflix in a while, and I heard Gone Girl's on there now." Niall said as he reached for the remote and then cuddled back into his alphas chest.

Harry just nodded, his face hurt from smiling so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, got caught up in my other stories that you can check out on my wattpad: Direction_Minx
> 
> I hope you enjoyed anyways, comment and tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter Four

It was weird, it's been two days since their talk with Louis, and two days since they had that romantic/not-really-romantic-but-cute dinner.

And it seems, everything was going beautifully, and tonight, they were going on their first date, and Harry wasn't telling Niall where they were going.

"Please? Come on, you know I'm impatient, I need to know now!" Niall whined as he slumped his head onto Harry's shoulders, and ringed his arms around his neck as his alpha laid on the couch watching television before he would get ready for their date.

"Nope, you'll have to wait." Harry couldn't help but smile at Niall's determination, he liked making the blond excited and anxious, it would bring to an even better surprise.

Niall huffed and pinched Harry's shoulders before walking off towards the stares, but stopped and turned around to stare at the curly back of his husbands head.

"At least tell me what I should wear?" He asked, and Harry looked over his shoulder, still smiling wickedly at the blond.

"Formal, wear those white high waisted pants, and that white suit jacket, you'll look really nice in that."

"It's not a wedding." Niall giggled out and Harry chuckled.

"Then wear your grey high waisted ones and grey suit jacket, you look nice in anything babe." Harry said and gave his omega a wink before turning back to the television.

Niall could feel the hot blush spreading across his cheeks as he walked up the stairs. He felt this jolt of remembrance, when Harry would give him those compliments, and he would remember when he would jump his alpha, kissing him all over, getting roughly pounded into on any surface they got to first-

He shook his head, the blush seeming to just grow worse as he climbed the stairs, he could also feel his member hardening in his pants.

He rushed up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway, closing the door to their room and quickly getting dressed, having to strain every muscle in his body from touching himself. He was getting horny, and he wanted Harry's dick, but he knew it was too early, and he didn't want Harry to get uncomfortable, and ruin all that they worked on this past two days, he wanted to make this perfect and slow.

He heard the thumps of Harry's socked feet ascending up the steps and quickly did up the rest of the buttons on his shirt and sat down the bed, watching as the bedroom door opened, and his husband walked in.

"You look amazing." Harry mumbled as he stopped at the door, hand loosely holding onto the doorknob. His eyes were full of love and admiration, Niall felt that deep blush rise to his cheeks again, and his hard-on was still stiff against his pants.

Harry walked to his part of the closet and got dressed also, Niall had to fist his hands into the sheets as he watched silently as his alpha got undressed out of his sweatpants, tight briefs showing the large bulge at the front, making him squirm and his hole throb in want.

He suddenly had Harry's hand waving in his face, he flinched and blinked up at his alpha, seeing a cheeky smile on his face as he looked down at the bulge.

Niall was stuttering out an explanation, but his mouth was just moving, his eyes were wide with fear that he might've gotten Harry uncomfortable. But he was surprised to have his alpha slowly push him down and crawl on top of him, curly locks falling in front of his face, and tickling Niall's forehead.

Niall was speechless after that, mouth just slightly opened as he stared at glossy green eyes centimetres away from him, Harry still held his cheeky grin.

"I want to ravish you." He mumbled, that smile slowly dropping, his eyes clouding over into lust.

The blond didn't really know what to do, Louis' orders were to take it slow, but hell, if they were both ready now, why not just go for it?

But before he could react to Harry's words, the alpha had pulled away and sat up, sitting himself beside the omega on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his hands that were loosely settled in his lap. He looked disappointed in himself, and Niall immediately lunged forward, and hugged his husband, petting the curls.

"No, no, no. Harry no. It's not that, I just, didn't expect this to happen so soon," Niall pulled away and held Harry's face in his hands, caressing his thumbs along his cheekbones. "But I want to, I really, really want to. As you can tell." Niall said, flickering his gaze to his now half-hard member throbbing in his pants.

Harry lightly chuckled, giving Niall a small smile. The blond smiled back at that, moving so he was sitting on his alpha's lap, head rested on his chest.

"I do to, if you couldn't tell also. It's just, you know Louis' words, he told us to take it slow, go on dates, act like when we just met." Harry's large hands that moved to his hair, petting the blond strands and massaging his scalp.

"Well, I can set up another appointment tomorrow. I know he wanted us to wait, but, God I need to know if we can." Harry smiled at Niall's words, giving his omega a small hug before picking him up and setting him back down on the bed.

"Time to go, don't want our reservation canceled." Harry said, showing Niall his dimples as he walked off towards the hallway.

"Reservations? Mister Styles." Niall said in a mocked shocked voice as he got up and scampered along behind his alpha.

 

They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, Harry had parked their car down the street from the restaurant that they were going to, it was right downtown, and the streets were illuminated with vintage city lamps that shone down on them, it was romantic, and they didn't even get to dinner yet.

Niall was too busy staring at the city lights to notice they had gotten to the restaurant, and he gasped when Harry playfully tugged at his arm and pulled him into the building, he whipped his body around, smashing into his alphas chest letting out breathless giggle, Harry was laughing also as they stumbled into the restaurant, and they seemed to be too focused on their giggle fits to notice the slightly annoyed, but also very amused waitress standing behind her desk. 

She finally had to clear her throat, giving them a stiff smile when they finally looked her way. 

"Reservations?" She asked.

"Of course, for Styles." Harry answered, taking his arm and wrapping it around Niall's waist, tugging the blond into his side. 

The woman skimmed through the binder she had laid out on her desk, tapping her pen down the long lists of last names till she found the neatly printed last name, she crossed it out then grabbed two menus, nodding for them to follow her into the seating area of the restaurant, where they passed many groups of people eating, some couples similar to them, eating on first, or one of many dates. 

The waitress stopped at a table for two, very formal looking with two porcelain plates settled across from each other on either side of the table, a fork and knife for each wrapped in a napkin was neatly placed in the middle of the plates. Niall looked at Harry in awe, raising his brows at his alpha who had a proud look on his face. The omega was surprised to see how much his alpha has made an effort to make such a difference in style compared to last times. It definitely got Niall impressed.

"Have a seat, and I'll be with you in a second." The waitress said, placing the two menus on top of the table and then walking off, leaving the two alone, standing in front of the table.

"Harry, how much was this? God this is too mu-"

Harry didn't let Niall finish, he just rushed over to one of the chairs at the table, pulling it out and then looking up at Niall, a small smile on his face, long, ringed fingers tapping patiently against the back of the chair.

Niall just stood their dumbly until Harry chuckled and patted the seat of the chair, pulling it out more and gesturing for Niall to take a seat, and the blond couldn't help but blush at how much of a gentleman his husband was being.

He slowly moved to the chair and settled himself in it, giggling when Harry had no problem pushing him in, but his smile quickly turned into a deep blush, his bottom lip bit and restrained from smiling too hard when he felt Harry suddenly press a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Harry had finally settled himself in his own seat, and he seemed to enjoy the sudden dusty pink cheeks, he was holding back a cheeky smile, hiding it by moving the menu over his face as he read it over. 

Niall had to regain his thoughts from that kiss, which took him a few seconds until he finally picked up the menu and started reading it over also, and by the time he picked out his dinner and drink, the waitress was back, holding a pen and notebook in her hands as she smiled down at them.

"What would you boys like this evening?" She asked, Harry answering first before Niall said his, the woman nodded and then walked back off to the kitchen to give their orders in. Niall realized as he watched the woman go, that this was the first time in years that he had a proper date with Harry, when they were at it like rabbits, they were more interested in being knotted together, or touching in some way, then having a romantic evening out, and if they did try and do that, they'd end up fucking in the bathroom stalls anyways. 

"What's on your mind, love?" Harry asked, interrupting his thoughts, making him whip his head to stare into green eyes that were barely illuminated by the dimmed lights in the restaurant. 

"Just thinking, you know how my mind wonders." He said simply, not wanting to bring up their problems at such a romantic time. 

Harry seemed uneasy with his answer, but instead of pushing, he reached his hand out and placed it in the middle of the table, Niall didn't get it at first, he just stared down at the large hand laid limp on the tabletop for a few seconds until he giggled and moved one of his hands out the entwine with Harry's, making the alpha smile and squeeze the pale hand now clasped with his.

They sat in a comfortable silence with a bit of small talk between them until the food finally came, the waitress settled their food in front of them, and sadly they had to pull, but a small smile returned on Niall's face when he felt Harry's ankles lock with his, the top of his foot caressing his leg. 

 

Once both their plates were done, and the waitress had taken their food away and gave them their cheque, they had gotten up and started to walk hand in hand back outside to their car, but as soon as they exited the building, a man and lady stopped them, the mans face looked very surprised and happy. Niall felt shivers run down his spine, he didn't know who this man was, but the man seemed to know exactly who they were. 

"Harry! wow, I haven't seen you in a long time!" The man said, he moved his hand out for Harry to shake, and Harry looked confused also, but shook the mans hand anyways. 

Niall tightened his grip on Harry's bicep, the alpha gave his omega a reassuring look.

"Sorry, who are you?" Harry asked as kingly as possible, and the man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Silly me, sorry about that mate. Name's Daniel, I worked at the hospital with you for a bit before I got transferred." The man, who Niall still didn't know even when he said his name, said. 

Harry seemed to think for a few seconds until his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, he chuckled and moved his hand out again to shake Daniel's.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you! How are you mate?" Harry asked, moving away from Niall and getting totally focused into talking to Daniel. 

Niall just stood awkwardly in the middle of the sidewalk, standing across from the woman the man Daniel was with, she seemed to look as confused as he was, but didn't look like she was going to make the effort to talk to him.

It was like that for what felt like hours until he saw Harry walk back over to him and wrap his arm around his waist, Daniel had done the same to the girl, but she looked way more angry then Niall's was.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your date Harry, we'll let you get back to what you were doing. Call me sometime, yeah?" The man then walked off with the girl and they disappeared into the same restaurant Harry and Niall came from.

 

They finally got back to their home, and Niall didn't talk to Harry full the whole ride, and the alpha looked worried, giving his mate quick side glances as he drove.

"What's wrong love?" Harry finally asked when Niall had slumped on the couch and turned on the television, Harry stood at the end of it, hands rested on his hips with his brows furrowed in confusion.

To be very honest, Niall didn't know why he was so mad, they had a beautiful, romantic dinner, Harry had made such an effort to put it all together and make it perfect. But then again, the blond did have a reason to be annoyed, having to wait in the middle of the sidewalk at night standing across from another omega girl who had no interest in starting a conversation what-so-ever. 

"I'm just tired, I'll just sleep down here tonight." Niall said simply, again, he didn't really want to bring up their problems, or get Harry mad. If the blond ever got his alpha mad, it made him get really stressed, and soon enough he'd start crying and it would suddenly become a bigger problem then it was in the first place. 

But his answer didn't seem to help anything, Harry huffed in frustration and sat down on top of the coffee table, blocking Niall from watching the television. 

"Stop avoiding what you want to say Niall, what's wrong? I know you want to tell me." Harry leaned forward, his face centimetres from Niall's. The blond had to look away and stare down at the floor, trying to think of a better answer that won't piss his alpha off.

"Just, kind of not a good ending to that date. Who the hell was that guy? You never talked about him to me before." Niall said, he felt a little weight go off his shoulders when he said that, but still shrunk into the cushions, worried about his alphas reaction.

"He said it already, a coworker from the hospital, he got transferred to another hospital in another city, so we haven't talked since. I mean, we kind of stopped talking for a bit after me and you started, uh, going at it more then usual, and I had to miss a couple of days because of your heat, and thats when he left I guess." Harry admitted, and he sounded mad at first, but then a faint blush appeared on his cheeks when he finished that sentence. 

Niall was starting to blush also, and shifted so he was sitting up on the couch. 

"We were that bad?" Niall asked with a slight giggle in his voice, and Harry shrugged and nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Is that who we're going to become again when we do start having sex again?" Niall asked, he was slightly worried, from how he remembers, and what Harry had just said, it sounds like they were totally separated from the real world, it was only them and sex.

Harry shook his head, moving so he was sitting beside his omega.

"We should tell Louis about that tomorrow." Harry answered simply, and Niall nodded, kissing his mates cheek before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"That reminds me, I should probably call him." The blond said over his shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was bad, and for the wait :/ 
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought?
> 
> Check out my wattpad: Direction_Minx


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new long fic The Boy On The Train, I'd love some reads on it!

"No way, nope." Louis says for what felt the hundredth time as he sat across from the two mates. Niall was frowning deeply, arms crossed over his chest with his bottom lip pouted out. Harry seemed to slowly understand why Louis was declining their attempted suggestion in crossing out their "act naive and cute" stage and going straight for the kill with the, "fuck like rabbits" stage. 

"I thought you wanted us to knot again?" Niall huffed out, throwing his arms up in the air. He never realized how sexually frustrated he was till now when all he could think about was the old times when the most common feeling Niall felt was Harry inside him. 

"I do, obviously," Louis rolled his eyes, throwing his feet up onto his desk, leaning into his leather office chair. He was giving the couple a hard glare. It was something Niall was used to giving people while he was working his own therapist job, not receiving. "But you are going way too fast, the day you two came in here you could barley look at each other without blushing, now you want to rip each others clothes off?" Louis shook his head in disbelief, puffing out his cheeks before getting up and moving to the window in the room, so his back was facing them. 

"I'm not changing a damn thing with you two, and you'll thank me when you actually get the go-ahead to do your little shenanigans." 

"Can you explain to us why we'll thank you later now?" Niall grumbled, slouching back in his chair. He was looking at Harry to back him up, but the alpha was having flashbacks to when they were at it almost everyday, the never-ending need for pleasure working like unstoppable electrical circuits throughout their bodies.

"Do you forget everything that happened with you boys?" Louis whipped around, brows furrowed. He looked frustrated with the two, how naive they were being. They were coming to him, asking if that could knot earlier, but they barely remember the pain, pleasure and endless work that comes as consequences to them doing these things?

It wasn't a walk in the park, the knotting process, it wasn't anything close to comforting. The two good things about it was that the omega can get impregnated and they can start a family, but getting pregnant can by a good and bad thing. The other is that it relieves both the alpha and omega from their ruts and heats. But everything else has some type of consequence around it.

Louis has never felt a knot before, or has dealt with having a knot before, of course, he was a beta. But he has had many, many clients that have come with the exact opposite crisis that Harry and Niall had. Those people couldn't stop having sex, it was like a repeat every hour, and both looked so drained and exhausted. Louis didn't want that to happen to those two, he wanted these particular clients to be perfect, his own little guinea pigs.

"Tomorrow, I want you boys to go on another date. Nothing where you sit all bored in a restaurant with sappy jazz music in the background and rich snotty couples surrounding you. Go downtown, shopping. A an amusement park. Somewhere where you boys can think about other things except your relationship." Niall still looked disappointed, but stiffly nodded along to Louis' orders, Harry doing the same, but his nod was more sincere.

"Sessions over. Get your asses out of my house. I've got a football game to watch." Louis said half-jokingly, the couple getting up from their chairs and walking out into the hallway. Louis managed to get them to the front door and get their shoes on before he abandoned them and rushed to the living room to get the channel for his beloved sport.

He heard the door open, Harry and Niall yelled goodbyes to him, he settled himself on his couch, empty chip bags and cans of pop littered the cushions around him.

"No sex or I'll tear Harry's knot off!" Louis yelled before they could close the door, and chuckled when he got no answer but the door slamming.

 

"Why did I get us a therapist?" Niall groaned as he slumped into their car, Harry getting into the drivers seat.

"Because we needed it. And we still do." Harry turned on the car and drove off the curb, it was a short silence that layered over the air before Niall spoke up again. Harry's answer wouldn't settle with the omega.

"I feel so young now, so desperate." Niall was looking at Harry with big puppy dog eyes, bottom lip seeming to be in some permanent pout since the session with Louis.

"Believe me, I would love to kiss every part of your body right now. I would pull this car over and destroy you in the back seat. But, Louis is right. Remember when we were younger and had all that sex? We barely did anything besides that, you said it yourself, we were separated from reality many times." Niall's expression had fallen at that, and it was more of realization now. Which made Harry relieved.

"I-I guess." Niall settled his forehead against the window of the car, a fog slowly forming along the glass as he breathed against it. Staring out into the London streets.

Harry placed his large hand on Niall's knee, not wanting to go for the thigh in case the blond started to get worked up. He caressed it with his thumb, trying to sooth his omega.

"How about we stop to get some sushi for dinner, yeah?" Harry tried to change the subject after another block of silence. Niall looked at Harry from where he was painting his finger through the fogged up area of the glass, making a heart with it.

"Sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders. It was good enough for Harry, a start. And hopefully soon enough he'll see that blinding smile he loved dearly on his omega.

 

"Harry, stop!" Niall giggled out, Harry had thrown him over his shoulder, patting furiously at the blonds bum with his hands like a drum as he walked down the hallway. They had just finished breakfast, some pancakes and bacon that Harry had made, healthily added with some morning kale smoothies that Niall had politely declined to have.

Harry had settled Niall down in their bedroom right by the end of their bed. He didn't move his hands away from his omega bum though, and it made Niall blush and squirm under his alphas touch. Lightly pushing against Harry's chest, but making no effort to actually push him away.

"Mmm, I love your bum." Harry mumbled, smothering his face into Niall's hair, breathing in the sweet scent of his omega. But he frowned slightly, it wasn't as strong as when they first bonded, it smelt like the shampoo Niall used and that was really all. It wasn't NiallandHarry that Harry smelt, it wasn't the smell of sweetness that made Harry high and dizzy after breathing it into his lungs, the sent that made him addicted to come back for more.

Then the flashback to the barely-there bond mark came into his mind, making him scowl at himself at how horrible of an alpha he was. How terrible of an alpha Louis said he was.

Niall's giggle brought him back into reality, and he lightly squeezed the flesh of Niall's bum, making his omega squeak in surprise.

"Louis told us no sex, and I thought you were the one that agreed with him!" Niall grabbed Harry's hands and moved them away from his bum, the omega stepping back till he was now flopping onto their bed, staring up at the ceiling. A blush still tinted his cheeks, and Harry smiled fondly down at him.

"He didn't say anything about no touching. Can't an alpha touch his omegas sweet little bum?" Harry teased, moving to lay down beside Niall who immediately curled into his side.

"Well don't anyways, you'll get me riled up." Niall pouted, burying his face into Harry's neck and placing a light kiss against it making him shiver.

"Well don't worry, you'll be too busy aiding me from the amount of times I'll be throwing up on the rides we'll be going on." Harry grumbled, he was never a fan of roller coasters, too wild for him. But Niall didn't mind them.

"Well why did you choose an amusement park? We could've went to a museum or shopping." Niall sat up, holding himself up by his elbow as he stared down at Harry, his other arm moving to trace his fingers over where he guessed Harry's butterfly tattoo was.

"Shoppings boring. Museums are boring. Amusement parks at least have fun to it, adrenaline. And there's other stuff their too, like games where I can win you a big stuffed prize." Niall rolled his eyes at Harry's cheesiness, but still smiled fondly down at his mate.

"Okay, well the last thing I want is you throwing up on our second date. So we'll go on one ride and then I can beat your ass at all the games." Niall moved to get up, but Harry was suddenly pinching his sides making the blond explode with laughter.

"You're on, blondie." Harry whispered into Niall's ear when he had his omega pinned underneath him.

 

Harry watched in amusement as his omega skipped down the amusement park, the flashing lights from the rides and game shops flashing across his pals face as he looked back and giggled at Harry. 

They had gone on one ride like Niall said, and it was funny to see his omega take care of him like he was the submissive in the relationship, asking him if he was alright after the ride, kissing his cheek in reassurance he was okay. It made Harry fall in love with the blond all over again, and that was probably what Louis wanted. And now he can't be more happier that Louis declined their thought on having sex again. 

"How about some cotton candy?" Niall skipped back towards his alpha, jumping into Harry's arms and Harry made sure to lock his arms around his omega's waist, both smushed together in a warm embrace. 

Niall gasped suddenly, pushing off Harry's arms and rushing towards a food station, he smeared his face against the glass, straining to look in, fingers curling against it. "Candy apples." Niall mumbled in awe, and Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Niall's neck from behind, the omega leaning back into his touch. 

"Pick one, candy apple or cotton candy?" Niall pouted up at Harry, big blue eyes shimmering in the flashing lights. 

"Ugh, candy apple." Niall huffed out but still held a smile, letting Harry pay for two for the both of them. 

"How about the Ferris Wheel now?" Harry had to ask as they walked hand in hand down the park, kids running past them with parents hot on their heels, others being just like them, some mated, others looking for a mate. It was smart, a place where young unmated omegas would go for a fun time, an alpha could easily slip one right off it's feet in romance here. 

"You're such a cheesy, romantic man Harry Styles." Niall chuckled out, shaking his head. Harry made a mocked hurt sound, making Niall blush and giggle. The alpha couldn't help but lean down and nibble at his mates ear, making Niall shiver and pull away, only to be grabbed and shoved right back into his chest. 

"How about we play some games and then we can do your sappy Ferris Wheel ride, yeah?" Niall didn't wait for Harry to answer, just took his alpha's hand again and tugged him towards one of the many games around the park. 

 

"Harry Edward Styles." Niall groaned as he got a teddy bear won by Harry shoved into his arms, he hated how cute and romantic his husband was being, but he couldn't help but love it also. 

"Niall James Styles." Harry mocked with a cheeky smile, dimples flashing as he pulled Niall in by his belt loops, their bodies flushed against each other. Niall was staring up at Harry, love in his eyes, hugging the bear to his chest. Niall acted like he didn't like it, but really the omega was probably going to set it on the bed in their room, sleep with it at night. That was usually how it went when Harry gave his mate gifts, the blond acted like he didn't like it, but then the next day the alpha would see him walking around the house with it. 

"Okay, enough sap, next game. This time I'll beat you." Niall walked off, hips swishing from side to side sassily as he went to the next game, it was pure sin to Harry, but he couldn't help but love it. 

He came up beside his omega, seeing the water gun game in front of them, Niall was really excited, going right up to sit at one of the stations, handing the worker a ticket. "Come on Styles, you think too much!" Niall yelled out, hands clasping against the gun. Harry rushed to sit next to him, giving the man a ticket and moving his hands onto his own water gun, Niall had his tongue sticking out, eyes locked on the target, Harry didn't really want to play the game anymore, he'd rather kiss his mate silly. 

"Ready?" The worker asked, and Niall yelled out a yes, never moving his gaze from the target. 

"Go!" Harry was surprised how determined Niall was after that, and he realized he might as well let his mate win, that's what a gentleman would do. 

"Yes, in your face!" Niall jumped up out of his chair, pumping his fists in the air as the worker announced that he was the winner. It was amusing to watch, the smile that his omega held was so beautiful and warm, he wanted to see it every day and in his dreams. 

"I want the snake." Niall pointed towards a long plush snake pinned up along the wall along with other stuffed toys, the worker nodded and took it down for him. The smile Niall had got even bigger as he grabbed at it and curled it around his neck, he looked adorable with the long stuffed snake around his neck and little stuffed bear embraced in his arms. 

 

Niall had just been simply smiling down at his bear when suddenly a flash went off, his eyes blinking up at Harry who had taken a photo with his phone, an amused smile plastered on his face. The blond gave his mate a glare, but a smile crawled up onto his face as he walked over and slumped against the curly lads chest, rubbing his forehead along the fabric.

"Come on, we have to do the Ferris Wheel now." Harry couldn't hold the whine in anymore, having stood there for a good minute just letting his omega embrace him. He wasn't surprised when Niall pulled back to roll his eyes, but was already taking his hand and tugging him along the carnival till they got to the wheel.

It was lit up beautifully, flashing rainbow lights, it spinning and stopping, the seats slightly rocking back and forth when the ride stopped. Couples sat in them, kissing, taking pictures or just enjoying the view. It was a romantic, cheesy ride made just for Harry, the man was born for romance.

"I wish I brought the Polaroid." Harry grumbled when they got in line, it wasn't too short, only one couple and two girls in front of them. The alpha was rocking on the balls of his feet, too excited to contain himself anymore.

"We have hundreds of Polaroids in our house. Please Harry." Niall scoffed but chuckled after, slapping his mate playfully in the chest before moving forward in the line. The couple in front of them getting in one of the seats.

"How many tickets is this?" Niall asked, fishing for them in his Jean pocket, Harry was too memorized by the lights, them illuminating his face, blue, then red, then pink. Now Niall was the one taking out his phone and snapping a picture of his mate.

"Next!" The worker said, and the two girls got in their seats, Harry couldn't stand still, shifting his weight on both feet. It felt like forever, but then it was there turn, and Harry was up into the seat before Niall could even take one step. The blond followed slowly, keeping his phone in his hands and setting the stuffed prizes at his feet as he sat himself down beside his alpha and buckled himself in.

"Enjoy the ride."

They were swooped up then, slowly being lifted off the ground and into the air, and when they got to the top Harry was snapping picture after picture, Niall couldn't help but take one also. The many lights dancing across the ground below made them breathless.

Harry turned his camera around and now he was moving it in front of them, Niall seeing his face on the screen. All the thoughts of anything being cheesy was right out of his head, this made his heart flutter. Harry made his heart flutter.

"One, two, three." Then Harry took it, it snapping and then they took another again. Niall couldn't help but kiss his husbands cheek when he was about to pull away, Harry looking over to him and both just staring into their eyes that were flashing and glossy from the lights. They kissed a second later, just for a peck before Harry moved his arm behind Niall and the omega leaned in to rest his head on his alphas shoulder.

Cheesy, but worth it.

 

It was too soon before they had to get off, Niall was glued to Harry's side, both walking and giggling as Harry now had the snake around his neck, Niall still hugging the bear to his chest. It was a perfect date, one in the top three of both their favorite dates, better then the dinner.

"We should do this next date, something different yeah, but fun." Niall pulled away from Harry to pick at the bears fur, Harry had nodded, kissing his omegas head before tugging him to the bathroom.

"Be right back love." Harry disappeared into the bathroom, Niall holding the snake in one hand and the bear in the other. The blond couldn't stop smiling, this was progress. And he never thought he could like Louis, but right now, he wanted to give the beta a big hug and a thank you.

 

Harry washed his hands, giving one alpha a small nod and a smile before opening the doors to the washrooms and getting out, but he froze at what he was met with. And suddenly he didn't really know what to do.

Niall was pinned against the washroom buildings wall, the snake and bear on the ground by his feet. A man was holding onto his hips, sniffing his way down the blonds neck. Harry felt this anger boiling at his gut, but the rage wasn't there. The back of his mind was screaming at him to do something, but the front was telling him to calm down.

"Excuse me?" Harry hissed out, brows furrowed in anger. He glared at the man as he pulled off his omega.

The man looked him up and down and then all of a sudden was laughing. Niall was surprised also, but gulped nervously, trying to wiggle out of the alphas grasp.

"You've got to be kidding me mate, go find another omega. This ones mine." The man was still laughing, but it died down after he looked into Niall's hard eyes. His hands were now moving up Niall's sides, up and down, caressing Harry's omega, Harry's mate.

"Hands off." Harry grabbed at the man's arm, just lightly tugging him off and pushing him away. The man was smiling, chuckling when he saw Harry standing in front of Niall.

The curly lad was a strong looking man, biceps, broad shoulders, tall. But he was a lover, not a fighter.

"Is this a joke? Are you even an alpha? Get lost pussy-boy." The man pushed past Harry to grab at Niall again, but Harry flinched when Niall had flung his hand out and smacked the other alpha across the cheek, the man didn't budge, but his head whipped to the side.

As soon as the man's jaw clenched in anger, Harry had grabbed Niall's hand and both were rushing past the people and out into the parking lot, both breathless when they got to their car.

"In, in, in!" Harry flew into the drivers seat and Niall went into the passengers, the man was rushing down the parking lot, but once he found them Harry was speeding out of the place and onto the road.

"My prizes." Niall whined after a minute, and Harry let out a half-hearted chuckle, moving his one hand from the steering wheel to squeeze at the blonds thigh.

"Harry," the alpha hummed for his mate to continue, eyes still on the road. "The guy couldn't smell you on me, he-he didn't even know you were an alpha." Niall blinked out the window, a frown on his face.

"I-I don't know why, but I wasn't mad, I wasn't seeing red like some alphas had explained when they saw their omega in the hold of another alpha. I felt angry but-"

"You felt like I wasn't your omega, so I wasn't your problem." Tears fell down Niall's cheeks and Harry gulped, feeling a lump in his throat. He couldn't disagree, because it was true. Niall's bite mark was almost completely gone, he hasn't knotted the omega in so long. Niall was practically free to the alpha population now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little depressing at the end, but I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Tumblr: Niallerar  
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I have other stories I work on also on my wattpad account so it takes me a while to get everything I want done.
> 
> I'm also thinking of changing the title to this story cause idk it's used a lot for story titles. So I'll keep you all updated if I do change it.

Immediately when they had got home Niall had locked himself in their master bedroom. Harry tried to stutter out for his omega to come back, but had just stood still in the hallway of their home, flinching when the door slammed shut to their bedroom. 

The alpha felt tears come to his own eyes when he was suddenly engulfed in silence. He slumped against the wall, closing his eyes and opening his lips just the slightest bit to hear his own breath. He was a horrible alpha, Niall had said he wasn't, but that was a lie now. He should've realized as he watched his omega take the pills to stop his heats that that was a bad thing. That when he had the pills in his own hands to take to keep his ruts down, that he shouldn't do that. But he kept going, and now he's here. 

He laced his fingers along his hair, fisting the hairs at the back of his neck, massaging his scalp. He was trying to figure out what he should do, if he should rush upstairs and knock lightly against the door, ask Niall in a soft voice if he was okay-no that wouldn't work, he knew why his mate was upset already, and Niall hated when Harry saw him cry. It wasn't a good time to talk to him. 

He moved off the wall, dragging his feet down the hall and moving to the living room where he slumped on the couch, curling his body around one of the decorated pillows. He grabbed for the remote and turned on the television, not really caring what channel it was on, just watched the screen emotionlessly. Waiting for the blond to come out by himself. It was pathetic really, an alpha looking so defeated and breakable curled up on a couch waiting for his omega to make the first move. 

 

"Harry."

"Harry babe."

"Harry!" 

The alpha snorted awake, jumping up and letting out a yell of pain when he smacked against Niall's forehead, making him fly back onto the couch.

"Ouch, fuck." Niall groaned as he sat on the ground, rubbing at his forehead. Harry cursed at himself and struggled to get up, scrambling to grab for his omega and set him on the couch, checking the blonds forehead that was only slightly red. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, placing his head into his hands. It was just getting worse and worse for the clumsy, pathetic alpha named Harry Styles. 

"Hey, babe I'm sorry I ran off like that, I just needed some space after that. I-I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Niall shook his head, fidgeting with his hands that couldn't stay still. 

Harry shook his head, letting out a frustrated huff. He didn't look up to meet Niall's eyes, he wasn't ready to face those yet. 

"Do you think we could see Louis tomorrow? Get something to help us, maybe get us more energetic or something? You know, to get us more motivated to... You know. We're slower compared to when we were in our teens." Harry played with the iron ring on his pointer finger. 

"I called him when I was upstairs, he told us to meet him for dinner tomorrow night." Harry finally looked up, meeting the omega in the eyes. They both held worry in their eyes, but Niall moved his hand up and brushed his knuckles along the stubble the curly lad held along his jawline and around his lips. 

"You still really need to shave." The blond mumbled, and Harry couldn't help but break out a smile, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"I know you secretly love it." He mumbled, leaning slightly forward into his mates touch. 

"It's growing on me." Niall chuckled out, leaning slightly in so they were just slightly brush noses. Harry felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, like it was his first time ever getting a kiss. It felt weird and he suddenly didn't really know what to do. But when he felt the blond's lips against his own he couldn't help but purse his lips back onto the omega's soft ones. 

They pulled away a few seconds later, eyes still closed and breaths still mixing together. Niall's hands were still slightly pressed against Harry's jawline. 

"I really do love you, I hope you know that still." Harry mumbled, moving his hands out to cup Niall's cheeks, smoothing his thumbs along the blond's cheekbones. The pads of them catching against the bags under the omega's eyes. He stopped right at the corner of the eyes, just staring at every freckle and mole. 

"I know, I love you too Harry." Niall moved in so his head was rested against Harry's shoulder. They stayed there for hours until Harry leaned back down onto the cushions, Niall coming down with them until they were laying together along the couch, and slowly falling asleep.

 

"What's the place called?" Harry asked as he squinted down the road. He drove their car slowly down the street of downtown London, trying to look for the place Louis told them to meet them to dinner at. 

"He didn't tell me, just said the address-oh wait, it's right there." Niall pointed towards the place a couple stores down, and Harry bulged his eyes out, mouth dropping in shock.

"This must be wrong." He mumbled, pulling over to the curb in front of the, well, club. 

"Well we're on the right street. This is the right address." Niall looked unsure, fiddling around with the instructions in his hands. Harry wanted to start the car and drive right out of there, but he heard the click of the locks being unlocked and whipped his head over to see the blond getting out of the car and walking to his side and onto the curb. 

Harry fumbled out of the car, locking it and smoothing out his tux that he wore thinking it was going to be a fancy diner. He was completely wrong, and they both looked like stuck-up rich kids going to a redneck new years party. 

"I.D." The bodyguard at the entrance said in a low voice. Niall grabbed for his wallet, blindly trying to find it as he strained his neck over the large alpha males shoulder to try and find Louis. Harry gave the man his I.D next and then they were let through, both mates freezing and gulping the lumps in their throats down seeing the half-naked men dancing on poles and prancing around the club, other men with biceps larger then their heads stumbling around drunk. 

They had stood there for a good minute or so before they saw Louis break through the crowd, smiling wildly at them and was dragging along a man behind him. It made both of them raise their brows in shock and confusion. 

"Hey you two! I thought you'd never show up. If you came any later you wouldn't have seen me, if you know what I mean." Louis nudged Niall a little too harshly and winked, pointing over her shoulder at the larger man that was now blushing wildly. 

"Louis, uhm, I would've liked if you would've told us it was going to be a gay strip club." Harry said under his breath, having to slightly yell over the music that shook the building. 

"Awhhh, well then you two knob heads would have not shown up." Louis slapped Harry's arm and then chuckled, taking their hands and  dragging them to the bar. The man Louis was with following them around shyly. 

"I want shots for all four of us. And bring out the bottle of champagne for our table thanks." Louis then slapped a good loud of money on the countertop. "I've got a table and everything, let's get this party started." Louis moved to the man, a sign that Harry and Niall should follow them as they moved through the crowd and then stopped at a table for four. It had ashes on it and cigarette butts still crushed against the tabletop, beer stains that made it sticky, but they sat around it anyways. 

"You boys are absolutely hilarious." Louis chuckled out after a few seconds of just silence. Niall was sitting with his back as straight as an arrow, hands in his lap and clasped together to stop them from shaking in anxiety. It was too crowded and loud for him. Harry was as stiff as Niall was, playing with his rings and biting his lip harshly. 

"I wish I could go back and just see what you boys were like as little teenaged boys. Because it's hard to imagine you boys were fucking every day."  A person came along and settled their shots and bottle of alcohol on their table, silently leaving right after. The man that Louis was with had taken a shot when Louis had said the last few words, and almost choked on it. 

"Li, you kill me. You looked so hot a few feet away from me just an hour ago and now you're choking up a lung whenever I say a swear word." Louis patted the man-Liam's-back, smiling wildly down at him. It was cute, Niall and Harry had to admit to themselves. 

"This is Liam by the way, sorry I didn't introduce you all. He's my fuck buddy for the night." Louis loved to see the deep blush that coated Liam's cheeks, because it came right back right after he recovered from his coughing fit. 

"Uhm, what are we going to be doing then Louis? I mean this isn't our kind of atmosphere." Harry yelled over the music, playing with the rim of his shot glass, but not daring to take a sip. 

"You are here because I told you so, and you always have to listen to your therapist. Now, me, as a professional therapist, is telling you to take a shot and get drunk of your arses tonight." Louis grabbed at his own shot glass, Liam pouring a glass of champagne and hovering it under his lips, waiting for everyone to take their drinks.

Niall hesitated, licking at his chapped lips and then slowly taking the glass in his hands. His hands were shaking furiously. Harry grabbed his own also, and then Louis was counting to three and they were all downing the burning liquid in seconds. 

Harry coughed, squeezing his eyes shut and getting used to the alcohol burning down his oesophagus. Niall just had his eyes wide in shock at the feeling he needed to get re-used to. But when the alcohol finally kicked in, the blond was grabbing for the champagne, pouring himself a full glass and chugging it down. He suddenly felt all his worries drifting away.

Harry just watched in awe, setting his glass down and not wanting to drink another. 

"There we go, Nialler is getting it kicked into his system. C'mon blondie lets get to the dance floor, Liam, keep Harry occupied till we get back." Louis gave the man a wink before dragging a tipsy Niall around the table and out into the edge of the dance floor. 

Harry wanted to protest, not liking to be left alone like this with a man he doesn't know. But they were already dancing wildly to the music, and the alpha couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he wasn't the one dancing with Niall.

"Wow, Niall get's drunk fast. Guess he hasn't been out in a while." Liam said, raising his brows at the way the blond was moving. It was a sin to move like that, especially when Niall didn't real have an alpha claiming him. That alpha that should've been Harry.

It started to get worse when Niall started to dance even more sexily, shaking his bum and grabbing onto Louis. It made Harry tighten his hands against his knees, glaring at his omega in distaste. He wishes he could just run up there and take the pretty blond by his waist and grind his groin against that beautiful bum. But it felt like Niall wasn't his, it made him bite his lip and close his eyes for a second. It was painful to even think about that.

But a second of closing his eyes was apparently too long, because when he opened his eyes he was met with a disturbing sight that made his heart turn inside out. His eyes darkening and fists clenching. 

Niall was grinding his bum against another alpha male, the mans large hands on his hips and mouth against the blond's pale neck. Harry didn't know why it made him so mad, the man before that was all over Niall was doing something just as bad, but maybe it was just the atmosphere, the feeling in the room, the way he knows he screwed up once with his omega getting all up and dirty with another alpha already. It just got him fuming and all of a sudden he was up and running towards the two, grabbing his omega by the arm and forcing him behind him. 

The alpha male was laughing, but didn't laugh long when he got an icy glare from Harry. Harry slowly moved back and tugged Niall somewhere, he didn't know where, but he needed to prove to Niall that he did want the blond to be his. 

"Harry, babe pl-" Niall squealed when he was lifted over Harry's shoulder, the alpha pushed opened the bathroom door and placed Niall down. The blond barely had no time to comprehend what was happening before he was shoved against the bathroom door, lips sucking and pecking around his neck. 

"Harry." Niall moaned out in surprise, grabbing blindly for Harry's hair, tugging at it. 

Niall moved one of his legs up so it was wrapped around his alpha's waist, Harry's hand grabbing for the blond's shirt and tugging it up by his armpits to kiss down his pecks and towards his belly button. Niall never left his hands from his alpha's hair. Never telling him to stop. 

"Don't ever do that again to me." Harry growled out, hands grasping onto the blond's thighs so harshly that Niall was shaking. The omega was straining against the front of his tight dress pants. He needed more. 

But Harry flew away from his omega when a door to one of the stalls opened, a man walking out and staring at them with a grossed out expression. 

They awkwardly stood there, Niall moving away from the door and grabbing for his shirt, creasing it back down his body. Harry had one hand on the blond's hip, shielding him from the man till he finished washing his hands and then walked out. 

"Did that just happen?" Niall asked, readjusting his glasses that went croaked on his head from their little moment. 

"I-I honestly don't know." Harry mumbled in shock. He was staring at his hands like he just shot fire from them. 

"I'm so sorry babe, if I hurt you. I just-I saw you dancing with him and you looked so good tonight-" Harry got cut off by Niall's lips, he closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump in defeat. They pulled away after a few seconds, forehead's pressed together.

"This was the best night I've had in a while." Niall mumbled, thumb softly moving across Harry's jawline.

"Starting with dancing with the other guy or..." Harry asked making Niall chuckle, shaking his head and patting at his mates cheek. 

"Starting with you manhandling me like that." The blond whispered and then winked as he pulled away from his alpha and walked off out of the bathroom. 

Harry stood there for a good few minutes, blinking down at the tiles along the bathroom floor. He never knew he could be that dominant, or really never remembered. He also forgot that it felt like he was on top of the world when he had his mate in his hands, naked and moaning his name like that.

This was feeling like the first inhale of a cigarette, once he felt it, he needed more. The first time ever he was actually thanking Louis in his head as he walked off out of the bathroom to find his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought! Sorry this was a short chapter but Liams introduced and I finally gave you all some action. :))
> 
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Twitter: Niallerar  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut for everyone in this chapter, I'd love some comments on what you all thought!

As soon as he got back to the table, he had Louis bombarding him. The beta rushing over to him, worry flashing across his face as he looked him over. 

"Fuck, you two okay? I just saw you both rushing into the washroom." Louis seemed to think that his plan went horribly wrong, and Liam was starting to sense his distress, the other beta getting up off his chair and starting to walk over. 

"We're perfectly fine, more then fine actually. Thanks, Lou." Harry said, making Liam stop in his tracks and back-pedal back to his seat. Knowing it wasn't anything he should worry about and that his lover wasn't in any real danger. 

God, a beta, the kind lower then an alpha that alphas are supposed to be more dominant above, can sense his mates distress more then he can. Harry cringes silently, eyes narrowing down to his shoes in embarrassment in himself. 

"Wha-oh, uhm. Holy shit I didn't think it would work but, wow." Louis quickly realized what one of his patients meant, and a smile of pride quickly approached his lips. 

"What did you two do in that bathroom? Not anything too naughty yet, right?" Louis sounded generally worried as he furrowed his brows up at the alpha. And Harry had to chuckle, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

"Of course not I just-I just finally got some alpha senses snapped back into me. Hopefully it lasts." Harry mumbled, and Louis pursed his lips, nodding in understanding. 

"Like, possessive behaviour? That's what I was going for tonight." Louis said, trying to hold back his excitement. And Niall was starting to get interested in the conversation, the blond moving over to his mates side. 

"Yeah, like that." Harry said, and Louis nodded, moving his gaze to Niall's who still had his cheeks flushed and pupils wide. 

"Did you get yourself a treat tonight lad? You look like you did, doesn't he Liam?" Louis asked through a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder to meet eyes with Liam. But the other beta was blushing harshly at the comment, and instead of answering, he occupied himself by chugging down his beer. 

 

Niall tugged Harry through the entrance of their house. A laugh ripping through his lungs when the alpha grabbed at his sides, squeezing at them, tickling the blond. 

"Stop, stop, stop. I'm too tired to do all that. Please, can we just go to bed." Niall croaked out, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, wrinkling it up when the alpha kissed at his temple. 

"Of course, my love." Harry mumbled, still holding Niall's hips as they walked up the steps and got to their master bedroom. It was late now, around one in the morning, and the two were ready to pass out against anything with a plush surface. But love filled the air, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

"Off, do I have to tie your hands behind your back?" Niall squeaked as he pushed Harry off once again when the alpha couldn't let go of his hips. But Harry didn't want to listen, the curly lad grabbing at the pale hips once again and pulling the blond up against him as Niall unbuttoned his dress shirt to get into his pyjamas. 

"I'd like that." Harry growled into Niall's ear, biting at the lob making the blond squeal and elbow his mate in the chest playfully. His shirt unbuttoned all the way now, and Harry not being able to help looking at the pale skin and light dusted trail of hair going from his belly button and disappearing into the unseen. 

"Do I have to force you to sleep on the couch tonight? Jesus Harold, you are an animal." Niall mumbled through a giggle as he took off his shirt and threw it at his alphas face, making Harry catch it. And when the alpha pulled the fabric away from his face, the blond was gone. He couldn't even take one step before he heard the walk-in closet door shut, the omega's teasing giggles muffled by the door. 

"Alright, alright. I can't help it though, you are just so beautiful." He grabbed at the buttons on his own dress shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it onto the ground for him to pick up later, then doing the same to his pants. 

He got on the bed after, laying face down across the mattress, eyes closed and cheek smushed against the pillow. He strained his hearing though, waiting to hear the closet door open. 

He didn't have to wait long, and in a minute he heard it open, and then the bed dipping, covers ruffling as the blond slowly moved up the bed and then laid down beside the alpha. Harry opened his eyes, being met with the beautiful face of his mate, rosy cheeks, big blue eyes, small fragments of freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose. Harry leaned forward, kissing the blond slowly, taking his time pulling back. Niall was caught trying to chase his lips, and the blond blushed, burying his head into his own pillow. 

"Go to sleep Harry." Niall said after a minute, and then moved so his back was facing him, making Harry chuckle and shuffle closer, arms wrapping along his husbands waist. It amazed him how his hormones and feelings changed so fast, a weeks ago he didn't even think about sex or knotting his omega. But now, that's really all he could think of. 

 

"Fuck." 

Harry opened one eye, surprised to see that it was still dark outside, but also surprised by the sound that he heard leave breathlessly from his mates mouth beside him. He immediately pretended he was sleeping, but kept both eyes opened by just a crack, straining his gaze into the darkness to finally get a glimpse of Niall laid on his back now, eyes closed and mouth lightly opened. 

"Oh, fuck." The blond whispered out a moan, and that's when Harry noticed his one arm hidden in the blankets, moving furiously. Harry had to wonder for only a second before he suddenly knew what was happening and felt himself rise instantly. 

But all of a sudden he felt Niall's legs spread, his knee moving onto Harry's hip. The blond couldn't hold the moans anymore, fingering himself furiously. And it looked like Niall was trying to hold his whimpers and movements, but now that he was on the edge, he was letting everything go. 

"H-Harry." Niall gasped out, his eyes springing opened and mouth widening even more, legs spreading even more, knee rubbing against Harry's skin. And Harry couldn't hold it any longer, how could he when his mate was masturbating right up against him and moaning his name, when he could do it for him. But in the back of his head he knew why Niall was doing this, because Louis was still unsure about them doing exactly what they did when they were younger. But this was pure torture and the alpha wasn't going to kill himself over this. 

He moved a hand out, grabbing at Niall's knee to keep it up, Niall had his eyes closed again, and Harry knew he felt the contact but didn't really care, just kept on panting and arching his back. Harry decided to go more down, running his hand down the leg, squeezing at Niall's thigh. It was so smooth and soft, Harry was so mad at himself for ever stopping this. He wanted to touch Niall every day here, every day he wanted to kiss those thighs, squeeze them, bite them. He wanted to see bruises blossoming against the paleness, marking the blond where no one could see. 

He felt him grow harder, and he felt himself getting close too, felt the knot in his gut tighten. 

Niall still wasn't reacting to his touch, but his back was in a permanent arch, he was getting so close Harry could feel it in his own bones. The alpha moved his hand down to the lowest point, his fingers feeling Niall's wet ones at they pounded into his hole. But once he touched the ring of muscle that was stretched around the fingers, Niall immediately jolted up, kicking his way out of the sheets and literally falling out of the bed. 

"Babe!" Harry cried out, holding back a chuckle seeing Niall all sprawled out on the floor trying to desperately cover himself with his pyjama shirt. His pants and boxers were completely gone, probably in the sheets somewhere. 

"What the hell are you doing Harry?! You know Louis told us we couldn't!" Niall screeched, getting up and rushing to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up. Harry sighed in disappointment, lifting the sheet and frowning at the tent in his boxers. 

"Well it's kind of hard not to touch you when you are literally fucking yourself beside me!" Harry was surprised by his own words, not really used to him saying the 'f' word like that. And Niall seemed surprised also, being silent in the washroom until he finally came back out a minute later. 

"I-I know, I'm sorry it's just you were really touchy last night and said some things that really turned me on. So I kind of had to, uh, release myself." The blond mumbled the last part, standing at the end of the bed, not meeting Harry's gaze. But it wasn't like it mattered, it was still pitch dark in the room. 

"Then I'm sorry too. I didn't uh, didn't know you were that bothered about it." Harry scratched at his scalp, totally awake now that this situation happened. 

"Harry, please I wasn't bothered by it. It's just I'm not used to you treating me like this, like I'm beautiful and some masterpiece. I love it, a little too much." Harry could tell Niall was blushing. 

"I regret ever not calling you beautiful Niall. Every day I should've told you that you were beautiful, stunning, godly. I'm gonna be mad at myself that I stopped for a while." He felt a dip in the bed, and then Niall's hand is in his hair, massaging his scalp making him sigh in content. 

"I love you Harry, and I loved you last week, last year, and the first time we ever met. Please don't think you have to treat me like that, to get me to love you." Niall kissed at Harry's temple, and the curly lad grabbed at the blonds waist, pulling him in to sit on his lap, but then quickly remembered the problem he had, and threw Niall off to the side making Niall squeal in surprise. 

"Sorry, uh, I have a problem of my own that I need to release." Harry quickly got up, shielding his large bulge with his hands as he rushed down the hallway to the living room instead of the washroom, but he knew the blond would probably hear him either way. 

 

"Good morning sunshine." Harry mumbled from flipping the third pancake being made. Two was already settled on a plate on the counter. 

"G'mornin'" Niall slurred as he flopped onto one of the chairs. His hair was knotted and wild on top of his head, lips dry, and eyes still half-closed. 

The alpha grabbed for a plate and then placed a pancake on it, walking over to Niall and settling it in front of him. The syrup and butter already on the table. 

"Thanks babe." Niall was slowly coming back to his senses, blinking rapidly and adjusting to the bright lighting of the kitchen. Then when he saw and smelt the food, he dug in right after. 

"You look half-dead." Harry chuckled as he sat down across from the omega like always. But this time he locked his ankle with the blonds, making Niall's mouth twitch upwards in acknowledgement. 

"I am, falling off the bed last night hurt more then I thought it would. I need to start working out again also, and eating healthy, which you're not helping me with." Niall grumbled as he flickered his gaze down at the calorie and fat-filled breakfast. 

The alpha put his hands up in surrender, a smile still on his face. "Sorry, didn't know you suddenly hated my breakfasts. Princess." Harry took a bite out of the pancake, almost moaning at the taste of his own recipe. 

"Princess? That's a new one." Niall giggled out, and Harry didn't really realize what he had said until Niall repeated it. And a sly smile crawled up his face. He tried to hide it with his hand, but Niall was already glaring at him. 

"I knew alphas were horny and cocky all the time. I deal with them on almost a daily basis, but I never realized how horny and cocky my own was." Harry blushed but kept on eating, chewing slowly as he watched Niall blush also. 

It was a game to the two, who can make the other blush furiously. 

 

"I have to go to the grocery store, okay?" Niall said as he buckled in his belt for his high-waisted pants. Harry was sat on the couch watching television, and looked over his shoulder at the blonds words. He noticed a little piece of the shirt Niall had tucked in was jutted out in the back, and he chuckled, getting up. 

"I can go alone, I'm not going to drag you around. I know you hate grocery shopping." Niall giggled out, giving Harry a smile but it faltering just the slightest when Harry grabbed for his back. 

"What are yo-"

"Relax babe, just tucking in the back of ya, you have a tail." Harry chuckled out, showing his omega his dimples before leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth. Niall blushed and nodded. 

"I'll be back in an hour." Then the blond was out the door. 

When the door shut behind him, he couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. Every second he felt sexually frustrated, every second he felt unsatisfied as he looked at Niall knowing he couldn't touch such a beautiful but sinful thing. He felt like he was consumed in this large metal suit, everything was blocked from the world. And the world meaning Niall. He felt like there was a barrier between the two, like every time he moved to touch his husband, Niall had to give him a look of warning. He couldn't wait for when he could just pick Niall up right off the floor as he tried to go to the grocery store, tell the blond no and that he could do it later, and then pound him on top of the kitchen counter. 

He also took note of the thoughts that ran through his mind. How he was crazy in love with work and being the best surgeon in London, but now he's crazy in love with Niall Horan, the person he should've been in love with all along. But instead they were ghost's in their own home, sure Harry would kiss the blond's cheek and settle down across from him for dinner. But that was all, nothing sexual, nothing playful, not even cuddles. 

He cringed at the memories, of how stupid he was. But now he loathes for the future, and he can't wait any longer for Louis to give them the go-ahead. 

 

"This is truly getting exciting." Louis was sat in his fancy office chair, feet up on his equally fancy desk. He had a sly smirk on his face, staring at the two mates. But the two just side-eyed each other in confusion, but knew the beta had something planned.

"I seriously thought you two would break when you went to the washroom. Harry you looked like you wanted to pound Niall inside out." Harry blushed, staring down at his lap. 

"But you didn't, so that gives us all a good opportunity for the future ahead, and fuck I think I'll get off to this myself." Niall almost choked on air, eyes widening in surprise at Louis' words. Harry was just frozen in his seat, but was a little intrigued to hear.

"I'm giving you two a list, for three days. Since you two wanted to get on your high-horse that fast." Louis leaned forward, moving one hand under the desk to open a filing cabinet, then placing a piece of paper on the desk, sliding it towards the couple.

Niall and Harry both leaned forward, both of their mouths opening in shock as they read through the small list. 

"Phase One

first day: aloud to masturbate in front of each other

second day: aloud to orally touch each other (only hand)

third day: aloud to orally touch each other (hand and mouth)"

Niall and Harry both looked back up at Louis, seeing the beta still smiling wildly. And something told the two mates that this was Louis' first time getting off to two of his patients. But even if this was the benefit for Louis, it was certainly something that was going to feel amazing for the two of them. It was going to be a relief to finally feel each other and love each other with no strings attached. 

"I'm honestly surprised you two didn't fuck already after last night. I'm proud of you two, so I'm sure you two will follow my rules." Louis had no idea what happened last night, which made both the mates freeze and couldn't help but smile devilishly. 

"Oh no, you two didn't-"

"No, no, no, no, we didn't uh, fuck. Niall was just, releasing himself from some of the sexual things I said to him and it kind of turned him on. And he tried doing it without me noticing but I heard and kind of touched him. But we stopped right after, nothing went in anywhere." 

"That's a lot of 'kind of's'" Louis chuckled out, but looked amused. 

"Okay well Niall certainly did touch himself and I tried to touch him but he fell off the bed and told me we couldn't and I touched myself but it was in another room." Harry had a permanent blush painted onto his cheeks, embarrassed because of his actions. 

"Well then you start tomorrow night, since you two are back to being horndogs. And if this works out, I'll make another list and soon you two can experiment yourselves." Louis got up then after giving the two a wink, and that was the queue to the end of the session. Both mates were relieved to not have to say any more about their sexual lives. But then again what did they expect? And it's not going as bad as they thought it was, Louis should be called a god to them for getting them back into their knotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!
> 
> Wattpad for more Fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar  
> Twitter: Niallerar


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to High Speed by Coldplay it's a good song and I listened to it while making this chapter. Enjoy! :)

That night, after they got home from the appointment, Harry had sat on their bed and stared at the scribbled down writing, the list that they would have to follow for three days. And then get onto another level. He read the list over and over again, squinting at Louis' messy handwriting. 

"Phase One

first day: aloud to masturbate in front of each other

second day: aloud to orally touch each other (only hand)

third day: aloud to orally touch each other (hand and mouth)"

Niall had walked into the room after he finished reading it over for another two times. And the blond crawled onto the bed, settling his glasses down on top of the bedside table and leaning his back against the headboard. He stared at the list for a couple seconds, and then sighed shakily, running his fingers through his blond locks. 

"Doesn't it bother you that he's actually getting off to this? Like I don't think he was joking when he said he was going to, you know, touch himself to us doing it." Harry chuckled at Niall's worried words, and the blond huffed in annoyance, shaking his head. 

"Hey, it's a little creepy yeah. But aside from that this might actually help us. I mean, it already is, isn't it?" Niall shuffled down the headboard till he was laying on the mattress, laying on his side with his back facing Harry. 

"Yeah it's helping just, what if he's actually not a therapist. What if he's some perv that tricked us into thinking he was a therapist? Is there even such thing as a sex therapist?" Niall was freaking out about this too much, and Harry was holding back a laugh as he set the list down on his own bedside table, shuffling down the bed to lay up against Niall, spooning the omega. 

"Well then I'm happy that this perv saved our marriage and mating." Harry could just tell Niall rolled his eyes, but the blond grabbed at Harry's hand, tugging the mans arm tighter around his waist. And then they were in a comfortable silence, ready to fall asleep. 

"I'm searching up sex therapist in the morning. And if nothing comes up-"

"And if nothing comes up we're going to leave it be. Cause I like Louis, he's helping us. Go to sleep now babe." Harry interrupted the blond, kissed at Niall's neck and then cuddled himself into the blond. And that was it, them both falling into a deep sleep. 

 

 

"I can't believe there is actually a thing called 'sex therapy.'" Niall said in disbelief in the morning as he sat himself down on the couch in the morning. Harry was sat beside him, drinking his cup of tea as he watched the golf tournament on the television. Niall was watching it also, till the blond remembered his promise last night. And he never broke his promises. 

"Aren't you supposed to know all the different kinds of therapy? Be like a pro at knowing all that stuff?" Harry asked, and Niall glared up at him, turning off his phone and settling himself back into the couch to watch the game again. 

"Well I wasn't that big on sex when we weren't going at it remember? And I didn't really focus on couples sexual problems. I mean they would ask some questions here and there about what they should do, but usually I just told them to go slow with it. I focused on mental problems and strengthening a family emotionally. Not physically." Niall was getting determined to explain to Harry his little known information on the kind of therapy. And some things Harry wanted to cheekily fight back with against the blonds words, but he let it slide as he took another sip of his tea. It was getting cold and he lightly scowled at the bitter taste. 

"Well now you know that Louis isn't actually a perv and that we are actually getting help from a professional. So let's just chill and watch Rory win, yeah?" Harry patted Niall lightly on the shoulder as he moved his arm to wrap it around the omega. Niall leaned his shoulder against his alpha, nodding. 

"Well he could still be a perv even if he's professional-God Rory is a babe. I'd ride him, fuckin' legend." 

"Uh, excuse you." Harry grumbled, moving down to lightly nibble at Niall's ear making the blond squeak and flinch away. 

"And I'd ride you too." Niall rolled his eyes, and they both could feel blushes rising to their cheeks at the conversation that they just realized they were having. They haven't even fucked yet and they were talking about riding? Amazing. 

"Forget I ever said that, yeah?" Niall mumbled burying his face into Harry's neck in embarrassment, but Harry was smiling wildly, eyes twinkling in cheekiness. 

"Oh, I'll never forget that. I'm telling Louis you said that, next time we meet him." Harry said playfully, and Niall slapped at his chest lightly. 

"Don't you dare. That's private mister Styles."

"Ah, ah, ah. Rory is up next, mister Styles. Watch." Harry giggled out in a mocking tone, and Niall glared at him one last time before turning back to watch his favourite golfer come up next. 

 

 

"So, uh, how are we going to do this? The sex?" Harry gulped down his food as they sat at the dining room table. Niall across from him poking at his vegetables. And the blond froze at Harry's question, slowly looking up from his plate to glare at his husband. 

"Harry, I'm eating." Niall said, and Harry just blinked at his omega, a chuckle leaving his lips as he grabbed for his napkin and dabbed at the corner of his mouth. 

"What? It's not like I'm talking about someone randoms sex life. I'm talking about our sex life. That shouldn't be that unappetizing." Harry teased, and Niall twitched out a smile across his lips as he still poked at his food. 

"I just want to have a nice dinner. Yeah? Just, nice, like talk about family or things we could do next week. Okay?" Harry's brows furrowed, and he tried to lock eyes with his omega, but he could see that the blond wasn't making eye contact with him. 

"You okay? Are you worried about tonight?" Niall settled his utensils down, and he crossed his hands on his lap, looking up to stare at Harry. 

"I'm fine just, I don't know it's the first time in a year or so that we've actually done something. We didn't go on dates, touch each other, kiss each other, really even talk to each other except for dinner when you were actually home or I didn't have a late appointment." Harry frowned at Niall's words, and it was worse that it was so true. It was all going so fast, how all of a sudden they were older men now, ready to jump head first into their sex life again. They were so young back then, young and naive and in love. And this time they were just in love. 

"We'll go slow tonight yeah? Or you can just watch me?" Harry got out of his seat, grabbing for Niall's and his plates and bringing them to the sink to start washing the dishes. And he waited for an answer, and got something better then that when arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel Niall's glasses poking in between his shoulder blades. 

"We can do that, yeah." Niall mumbled, and then he kissed at Harry's back, moving away to start cleaning the table. 

 

 

"So where do you want me to sit babe?" Harry definitely felt his alpha pride go down to a zero now that he was facing the sexual healing he wanted for so long. But now he was like this shaky little puppy, standing in the middle of the room with Niall, both facing each other, looking into each others eyes for directions. 

"How about the uh, the headboard, I'll sit on the other side of the bed, by the end." Niall blinked up at Harry, giving his alpha a shaky smile before Harry complied and walked over. But as he put one knee on the bed, he immediately straightened himself out again, both feet back on the ground. 

"Do you want my uh, my clothes off like all of them? Or like, just my boxers on?" He was pathetic, and he was cursing himself every time he spoke to Niall. But the blond didn't seem fazed, just shrugged his shoulders. 

"I guess just boxers will be fine for now." Niall's voice was very small and just a whisper as he was talking to Harry. And the blond was chewing at his fingernails, a definite sign he was nervous, or it was the total opposite, maybe he was anxious to get it started. 

Harry didn't say anything back to his omega though, he just started stripping slowly. He took off his shirt, then his pants, leaving him in only his black boxers. And he couldn't help but show a sly smile on his face when he heard Niall's breath hitch, and the blond shifting on his feet as he stared with his eyes widened, looking at Harry up and down. 

Harry was on the bed then, sitting against the headboard with his legs spread. His bulge was vibrant against his boxers, on full view for the blond who still stood at the end of the bed, looking at Harry. 

"Come on. I'm not gonna be the only one in my boxers." Harry was being cheeky, but made sure to sound soft as he stared at Niall. And the blond seemed to snap out of his daze, slowly getting himself undressed also till he was in his boxers. Then climbing into the bed also, on the other side. Both of the mates now facing each other, not moving, not touching themselves, it was just a silence that blanketed over the room. 

Harry decided that he would just start, seeing that Niall was just sitting there with this hands clasped into his lap with his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. So, he slowly took his hand down his chest, legs still spread and bulge still shown to Niall. And the blond watched his hand, kept his eyes locked on it as he trailed down Harry's body, running over his abs, catching lightly on the band to his boxers until his hand was settled on top of his clothed crotch, just laid there. 

Niall licked his lips, shuffling onto his bum, but the blond still didn't do anything. 

Harry started to rub at his clothed groin then, he put pressure on it, letting out a low groan when he did so. It was amusing to the alpha also, staring at his omega as Niall just stared at his clothed dick. It was such a tease, it made his cock twitch to life, creating an even bigger budge in his boxers. 

Niall's hands twitched, and the blond's legs slowly spread. And once Niall was slowly touching himself, just small circles to his groin with his thumb. Harry realized he was in pure agony now, looking at his omega touching himself, and realizing that he couldn't touch the blond for him. He wasn't aloud to put his hands on Niall, and Niall wasn't aloud to put his hands on him. That was tomorrow, and now Harry couldn't wait for that to come. 

Then he first let out a moan, head lightly tilting back but eyes still focused on Harry's hand. Harry then moved it into his boxers, letting the hand disappear into the boxers for Niall to have to imagine what he was doing. He could tell the light frustration on Niall's face, the blond moved his hand into his boxers also, and now they were both moaning and groaning, touching each other. 

"Harry." Niall squeaked out, and the blond was furiously grabbing at his boxers, taking them off and throwing them off the side of the bed. And when Harry saw Niall's tight pink hole as the blond opened his legs wider, he couldn't help but shuffle his boxers off also.

Now they were both naked, touching themselves. But not being able to touch each other. 

They were both moving their hands fast along their cocks, and Harry could see Niall's other hand come up to his mouth, sucking in two fingers while still looking right into Harry's eyes. It made the alpha growl, imaging those fingers being his own, or his cock that he was batting at loudly. 

Niall let go of his fingers, a trail of spit connecting them as he slowly moved them down his body and towards his hole. He started circling his ring of muscle, and his other hand was still running up and down his pale cock, thumb teasing at the slit and catching the precum. 

When Niall did plunge his fingers into his hole, the blond arched his back, mouth in an 'O' as he still stared right at Harry. And the alpha was growling, he could feel his alpha side kick in, flickering his gaze from Niall's pleasurable expression, and the fingers going in and out of him at a fast pace. 

"You're so fucking pretty, princess." Harry said through clenched teeth as he worked his length faster, Niall gasped at the nickname, feet curling in on the bed as the blond worked faster with his fingers and hand. 

"I'm cumming, Harry." Niall screeched, the blond's hips were bucking up into his own fingers, and Harry was in his own bliss, tongue pressed up to the top of his mouth as he held back his scream as Niall came all over himself and the bed sheets. The blond was screaming though, wasn't holding back as he convulsed in front of him, legs twitching in the air, hips still bucking lightly into his now stilled hands. 

Harry was still going at it, and he felt himself getting closer and closer, replaying Niall's orgasm face over and over in his head. And his eyelids started to flutter, he could see the blond still staring at him, trying to catch his breath again as he licked his lips. 

"Cum for me baby. Please, fuck." Niall said breathlessly, and Harry did, he let out a shout, mouth opened wider then ever as he let himself spill all over himself and the bed like Niall did. And then when he was done off his high, he saw Niall slowly crawl towards him till he was by Harry's side, a cheeky smile across his face. 

"I never knew I had a potty mouth on me." Niall giggled out, placing a hand over his mouth and readjusting his glasses on his face. Harry chuckled also, shaking his head and closing his eyes, resting his head against the headboard. He took one arm and wrapped it around his omega, and when Niall was just about to settle himself into Harry's body. The blond jolted back and stared down at themselves and the bed sheets in disgust. It confused Harry at first, and the alpha was worried he had done something wrong, but then he looked where Niall was looking, and saw the spunk all sticky across their bodies and all around the bed. 

"Oh, shit. We didn't really plan this out, didn't we?" Harry saw Niall smile and kiss at his temple before getting off. 

"I'll just put them in the wash. They needed to be cleaned anyway." Niall chuckled out, and Harry wanted the blond to come back to bed, just relax with him and have a good time coming down from their first actual oral sex in forever. But Niall was already grabbing for the sheets, and giving Harry the look to get off. 

"Okay. But come back to bed when you get them in the wash. Yeah?" Harry got out of bed, and before he could really comprehend what was happening, his foot got caught in between the duvet cover, and Niall was already pulling it off, sending the alpha tumbling to the floor in a naked heap. 

Harry couldn't look up, a blush covering his cheeks as Niall let out a gasp, rushing to his aid. 

"Oh my god babe I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were still tangled in there. Oh shit." Harry was batting the blonds hands away that were trying to help him up. And they were both still naked in all this, which made him blush even harder. 

"I'm fine, jesus I'm fine. I just ruined the moment didn't I?" Harry was cursing himself in his head, trying to grab for the sheets that came with him, but Niall was pulling them away from him and folding them in his arms. The blond then moving a hand up to pet at Harry's face, moving it along his jawline and caressing his thumb around his cheekbone. It was soothing to Harry, and the alpha immediately calmed down at his omegas touch. 

Their bond was getting stronger, he could feel it. 

"What moment? Babe we just started all this. You didn't ruin anything. We are learning to get used to each other again. And to be honest, that was the first time I actually shook during an orgasm." Harry's breath got caught in his throat at his omegas words. And Niall didn't seem fazed as he gave Harry one last reassuring smile before walking off out of the room and down to the laundry room. 

Harry couldn't wait now, he couldn't imagine what the blond would feel when he would actually be inside him. Harry's knot actually swelling in the blond, them locked together for a bit, becoming one. 

Now it felt like ages away, and he had to stop thinking about it before his cock would rise again. 

And when Niall did get back, they had both settled on the mattress, no blankets, no sheets or duvet. It was just their naked bodies laid out, snuggled together. Niall was consumed in Harry's warmth, the alphas arms wrapped around him, keeping his head pressed against his chest. Their legs were tangled together, breaths mingling together also. It was the closest and most intimate they have ever been with each other, and it should be depressing, it should make them sad. But right now it was a blessing, because they could feel their alpha/omega bond forming again. 

Niall actually felt like Harry's. And Harry actually felt like Niall's. 

 

 

Niall's eyes fluttered opened, and the blond was met with the handsome face of his husband's sleeping face centimetres in front of him. The calmed breaths coming from Harry a sign that the man was still sleeping. It made Niall instantly smile, and the blond couldn't help but move a hand out, taking a curl that was fallen across Harry's face, curling it around his fingers and brushing it back behind the alphas ears. He kept on doing that, fingers combing through his husbands hair, brushing against the mans clear-skinned face. Harry was truly beautiful, eyelashes dusted across his cheeks, jawline so profound, red lips lightly pursed. 

Niall almost screamed, though, when a hand suddenly gripped at his wrist, his hands movements stopping in shock. But he let out a giggle when he saw Harry's eyes blink opened sleepily, his large hand that had grabbed at the blonds wrist, now moving it to his lips to kiss at it. 

"Well good morning to you too. Almost gave me a heart attack." Niall sneered, and Harry smiled, moving his head forward and pressing his lips to the blonds neck, then the jawline, then the cheek and then finally to Niall's mouth where they kissed for a good couple of seconds. During that, Harry's hand came down, gripping at the blonds hip and slowly sneaking down to Niall's bum. But the blond slapped it away and broke the kiss, rolling his eyes and getting himself out of bed, making Harry pout. 

"You're already horny? Good god I never knew my alpha was this bad." Niall teased, and the blond grabbed at some pyjama shorts, slipping them on and then disappearing out of the room. Harry was left to pout by himself for a few minutes until he smelt food coming from the kitchen, bringing him out of his trance to get some pyjamas pants on himself and move to where the smell was. 

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Niall's pale back shining in the light of the room. Moles and freckles doted like stars across it. It was so pretty and Harry hasn't even seen his face yet. And he had to stop and stare for a minute, realizing that he is actually seeing Niall now. Looking at the blonds every blemish, every spot, every angle. When they were young and horny, it was just Niall's hips he licked at and bum he grabbed, his mind faded from his new omegas smell that captured his sanity. And then after that, he barely saw anything but Niall just being his husband, not his omega, not his mate. It was horrible. But now look at him, he's becoming the good kind of alpha now. The one Niall deserves. 

"You know I could hear you walking in. And you've been staring at me for the past five minutes. You okay?" Niall turned around from the stove, he was making hash browns by the looks of it. And Harry snapped out of his daze, giving his omega a smile and walking over to wrap his arms around the blonds middle. Niall settling his forehead against his collarbone, the blond took in a deep breath, smelling Harry's scent. 

"We should go for a walk, you know to the park or something. Get some ice cream, walk the pier. Yeah?" Harry moved away from Niall, taking the blonds place by the stove to finish cooking up the breakfast. And Niall took a seat at the counter, elbows rested on the table, chin settled on top of his hands as he admired Harry. 

"Mm, yeah I'd like to do that. Get some fresh air. It could be the start to me working out also. Ya know, since I usually say I'm gonna do it, but I never really do." Harry snorted, taking the pan off the burner and dumping half of the hash-browns into one plate, then the other half into another. And then he moved to the table to settle the one in front of Niall, grabbing a fork and giving it to the blond before grabbing his own things and sitting himself beside his omega. 

"Well I think you look pretty fine the way you are." Harry watched Niall take a mouthful of the potatoes and then roll his eyes, chewing for a second and then swallowing. Niall gave him a look as he took his own bite, glaring at Harry. 

"Yeah, well it's hard looking at my ripped and muscular alpha all the time and then having to look at my flabby, skinny body. Look at me legs!" Niall kicked his legs up, just enough for Harry to see a glimpse of them, but Harry knew already what they looked like of course. It was funny to him, because he loved Niall's skinny legs, they look to be easy to grab at to control when they would have sex. 

Oh man, he really is horny all the time. 

"I see them, I see them. But I love them, as well as your cute tummy. You can just go on walks, that's all. But no working out, okay?" Harry didn't really notice his behaviour, how he was being all forceful with his voice. But Niall seemed to notice, and the blond was holding back a smile and blush that was threatening to coat his cheeks. So he managed to play it off by eating more of his food. 

"How about after lunch? Just relax for a bit and then go?" Harry finished his food, and moved to the sink. Niall nodding and saying a muffled 'yes' through a stuffed mouth full of food. 

 

 

"You know what, I actually hate working out. I'm glad you told me not to. I can barely walk for god sakes." Niall was huffing loudly as they just walked up a large hill, they could see the park now, and they had been walking for a good fifteen minutes. 

"Well then I should probably take you on more walks." Harry was holding the blonds hand, chuckling to himself as he watched Niall lean on him, cheek smushed against his jacket sleeves. 

"Wait another week and then I'll be able to walk again." Niall whined as they got to the entrance of the park. People were walking around, couples and families, dogs running around with balls in their mouths. It made both of the mates smile at the calmness of it all, and couldn't help but think about what their future looked like. Or if they were just going to fall right back out of love and walk around like ghosts around their house. 

But no, thinking negatively only leads to negativity. So they both kept on walking, swinging their hands between them as they made their way down the path. 

It was a few minutes of admiring the well-cut grass and watching a pair of laughing toddlers playing tag at a park when Niall let out a gasp as suddenly someone flew past him, landing him onto his knees making Harry try to catch him before he fell, but before he knew it the blond was already hands and knees on the gravel. 

"Oops, shit."

Harry looked up, brows furrowed in anger at the teenaged boy that was obviously an alpha by the smell and form of him. He was holding a skateboard that he was probably riding on when he hit Niall. And Harry took a step forward at the teen, his jaw clenched in rage. 

"You wanna say something to him? Hm?" Harry growled out, he was snarling almost, and Niall was patting at his knees, taking off the dirt that now stained his pants. And the blond had to freeze slightly at his husbands tone of voice. It was never really used like that before, Niall doesn't remember the last time Harry used that tone. It's been ages. And something that felt like a shiver went down Niall's spine as he straightened himself out, moving forward to grab at Harry's jacket sleeve, pulling his alpha towards him. But Harry was like an anchor, complete steel. Niall couldn't even move him an inch. 

"Uh sorry? Jeez chill out mate I didn't mean to hit him." And then the teen alpha was rushing down the path towards his group of friends that sat in the grass in the middle of the field. He was pointing at Harry and Niall, and Harry couldn't help but glare at them. The boy and his friends didn't look friendly, and they were glaring right back at Harry. 

"Harry." Niall was trying to get his alphas attention, but Harry was still like some rock. He wasn't moving from his spot, and his eyes were locked in a silent conversation with the teen boys. 

"Harry that's enough, what's gotten into you?" Niall grabbed at Harry's jacket again, this time more roughly as he pulled at it hard enough for Harry to flicker his gaze down at the blond. 

"Sorry just. Sorry." Harry was blinking rapidly, taking Niall's hand that was still wrapped around his jacket and holding it again. Niall still didn't look sure, but didn't move to pull away from his mate. 

"Don't worry about them. It was a simple mistake. Let's just turn back and get home, stop for some ice cream on the way?" Harry nodded silently at Niall's words. He was still surprised at his own actions, he never really felt like that before. Felt the rage in his gut for the simplest thing. Sure that's what happened at the bar, but that was someone trying to get with his omega. And this? Well it was just a simple teen not looking where he was going. 

And as they walked back to the house, stopping at a small shop to grab two vanilla cones. Harry had consumed himself in his own headspace. Asking himself so many questions, getting angry at himself and his uncalled-for actions. He was scaring himself now. Yeah this was amazing, the sex and all. And finally getting to feel this love made his heart feel so big in his chest. But what were the side affects to falling back in love? Everything wasn't perfect, and he worried himself how he just thought about that just now. 

He hated to have to find the consequences, and he stared at Niall as the blond licked at his ice cream, then at their hands entangled in the middle of them. He was scared for Niall too, because what would happen when the next silly thing comes up? What will happen if Niall makes him mad? Or gets him jealous? 

He always insulted himself by calling him a weakling or some pathetic excuse for an alpha. But seeing himself now, realizing his capability. He was the total opposite of that now. Was he a monster in disguise all this time? Or is he just overreacting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. I hope you guys didn't expect it to be smooth sailing throughout this book cause if you know my stories, they are everything but. So, get ready for some drama (and smut of course).
> 
> I'm also thinking of changing the title to this book, cause I thought it was cool at first but now I really hate it lol. So I'm gonna be thinking of something new, or I might keep it where it is so there isn't any confusion. Just giving you guys some further notice before I do anything. :))
> 
> Lastly: COMMENT
> 
> Wattpad for more stories: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait again, ha. Expect that with me cause I have so many stories I'm working on. :)
> 
> Enjoy, comment at the end and tell me what you thought!

Niall didn't want to admit that he felt cold in the morning, the sweat that used to cover his body had turned into a blanket of coolness, and he shivered as he stretched against the mattress. 

But his feet caught some legs and he flinched, but quickly smiled when he realized who it was, shifting around in the bed so he was now facing his alpha that was still sleeping. The duvet they had was still being cleaned, embarrassingly enough, they didn't realize how much cum stained. And Niall couldn't help but blush at just the simple reminder of how that happened, nose digging into Harry's chest. 

The omega snuggled in more till he was sharing his mates heat, sighing in content when Harry in his sleepy daze had wrapped his arms around him, chin resting forward till it was by the blonds head. 

And it was a good five minutes, Niall was sure he was going to fall back into a deep sleep, but then he flinched at the sound of his phone ringing by his bedside, making him groan loudly into Harry's skin. The curly alpha blinked his eyes awake in annoyance at the sudden movement.

"Who the fuck is that?" Harry's voice was low and scratchy, and his eyes had immediately closed once again, but were more strained as he squeezed them harshly shut. Obviously not wanting to answer it. 

"I really don't wanna get it, but it could be work." Niall sighed out, lazily scooting his bum across the mattress till he got to the edge, dangling his legs off it and then leaning to grab for his phone. 

"M'ello? Niall Styles here." He scratched at his scalp and blindly grabbing for his glasses, settling them on his head as he waited for an answer. 

"Neil! How's everything going? You two do good last night?" Louis' voice was like a bullhorn through the phone, and Niall cringed when it hit his sensitive ears, having to pull the device away for a second before bringing it back to his ear. 

"Lou? Why are ya callin' this early in the mornin?" 

"Well I don't know what you're talking about mate, its 12 in the afternoon right now. How many rounds did you two have last night? Don't tell me you didn't follow my list and went straight to fuckin." Louis was rambling, sounding disappointed at the end, but Niall was quick to reassure his...friend? Could he call Louis a friend now? Should he?

"N-no Louis we didn't! We promise we followed your list and just...uh, masturbated. We just aren't used to sleeping in, so it's nice." Harry had grown more alert at that, and had moved to lean on his one elbow, rubbing at his sleepy, hooded eyes. 

"I really hope not lad. Cause I noticed you two are a lot more handsy then the first time we met. Just makin' sure I get to keep ya longer." Niall huffed out a laugh at that, taking a quick glance over his shoulder to see Harry staring at him with a raised brow.

"I promise Lou, now do you mind if we get some more sleep?"

There was a scuffle on the other end, it sounded like the beta had changed the phone to the other side of his ear. "Alrighty then, no touchin till tonight!" And then he had hung up, Niall letting out another breathy laugh before turning his phone off and setting it back on the bedside table.

He jumped when hands had slid onto his shoulders from behind, lightly squeezing at the muscle that the blond didn't even know was tight, making him groan in satisfaction.

Harry, the owner of those said hands, seemed to notice and had chuckled, then starting to squeeze at the flesh in comfort.

"Was that Louis? What did his nosy arse want?" Harry still sounded barely awake as he spoke. It was funny, if it was just what was considered normal in the Styles house, they both would be halfway through their day doing god knows what with their jobs. All this sexual frustration being drained had really tired them out. Or they were just getting old.

"Just checking in to make sure we did what he told us to do, he thought we uh, went all the way." Niall still hated that a blush still tinted his cheeks when he spoke of sex.

But Harry seemed a little more relaxed at the mention of their little fest last night. Or he was just too tired to care as he simply chuckled and moved his head down so his chin was now hooked over his omegas shoulder. 

"Soon the lil' fucker will want a sex tape." Harry snorted, and Niall immediately shivered at his husbands words, face twisting in discomfort. 

"Hell no he isn't going that far into this relationship. Professional psychologists never do that, at least I didn't." Niall mumbled out, placing the phone back on the bedside table. 

"Well that's a relief. Glad I didn't find any sex tapes of other couples in our house that you were sneakin' in." Harry joked, making Niall let out a screech in surprise and slap his hand playfully across Harry's shoulder. He got up after that, making his way to the washroom to brush his teeth. 

"Oh come on babe, I was just fooling around with ya, come back to bed I'm still tired!" Harry called out, and Niall couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. His mate was so clingy now, and it was weird, an omega is usually the clingy one in the bond, but looks like the tables have turned. 

"I'm brushing my teeth for god sakes! And how are you still tired? It's bloody 12 o'clock in the afternoon." Niall's voice was slightly muffled with the toothbrush still moving away in his mouth, and he spit it out a few seconds later just before Harry answered back. 

"Give me a break, I'm gettin' old and there was a lot of action last night." And at that, Niall blushed harder, having to just stand awkwardly in the bathroom for a minute or so trying to calm the red tint to his cheeks before he finally made his way out and climbed back into bed, Harry's arms already spread out wide for Niall to crawl into. 

"And tonights gonna be even more action, I need to get my rest." Harry had mumbled into Niall's hair, and Niall decided not to answer, hiding his now once again returning blush into his alphas chest. 

 

When Niall had woken up again, he wasn't so sure what he was hearing, so he was just laying there in bed with his cheek squished into the pillow. But then he heard 'shit' coming from Harry as the man fumbled out of bed, threw on a shirt and pants and then rushed off out of the room, a few seconds later, the sound of the front door opening was heard. That time Niall was alarmed, the blond lifting himself up into a sitting position, just blinking at the bedroom door waiting for Harry to return. 

"Gem's!" Harry's voice boomed throughout the house, and it was Niall's turn to curse as he scrambled out of bed, taking a quick glance at the time and almost gasping in shock, it was already 4 o'clock. Were they that drained of energy?

He shook his head of the many thoughts swimming through his mind and immediately rushed out of the room since he already had the decency to wear clothes unlike Harry. 

When he skidded into the front hallway, there was Harry and his sister, both just finishing an embrace when Niall had made an appearance. When Harry saw him, the curly lad quickly moved towards him, settling a hand on the blond's hip. 

"Gemma, uh wow, what are you doing here?" It was surprising to see Harry's beta sister, they didn't talk much anymore, mostly because of how busy Niall and Harry were with their jobs and her with her own. So seeing her at their house caught them totally off guard. 

"Well I decided to maybe take Harry to dinner, catch up on a couple things. But I didn't expect to be turned down by one of the nurses at your ward because you weren't there and on 'vacation.'" Gemma moved her fingers up in a quote motion, a chuckle leaving her lips as she shook her head. "And I knew something was up since my brother never takes a damn vacation." 

Harry laughed nervously, both mates now completely uncomfortable knowing they couldn't just tell Harry's own sister about their struggling sex life. They were both just blubbering fish in front of her trying to come up with a good lie. 

"We-we just wanted some time together since it had been awhile since we uh-since we had some alone time just us two. Nothing big." Harry was fidgeting, and Niall was gripping his alphas arm tightly, hoping to any god above that she didn't question them any longer.

"No need to explain Harold, god you were working like crazy. Barely saw you around. You too Neil." When Gemma's eyes landed on Niall, the blond just blushed and forced out a laugh. 

"Well anyway, how about dinner? You can tag along too Niall." Niall had looked up at Harry at the request, and Harry was smiling at Gemma, nodding. 

"Fuk it's dinner time already? Jesus we slept long..." Harry sighed out, scratching his head as he leaned into the kitchen to check the time. Gemma rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking amused at her brothers reaction.

"But yeah sure, haven't eaten all day really, could use something to fill me up." Harry patted at the small of Niall's back, escorting Gemma to the living room and telling her to wait there as he walked to get changed, Niall followed, but didn't strive to get ready. 

"Are you coming today babe?" Harry saw his omega just standing there as he put on a decent button-up shirt with the normal half-buttoned down look. 

"Why don't you just go? Looks like you two have some catching up to do. I don't really wanna invade." The blond sat himself down on the bed, silently watching Harry move from the bedroom to the bathroom, then back with his hair brushed and teeth shining. The curly lad moved towards him then, leaning down so their noses were almost touching. 

"You could never invade anything involved with me. I married you for god sakes, I think that was when 'invading' wasn't tolerated anymore." Harry kissed at Niall's forehead and then straightened himself out, moving back towards the dresser to sprits some Tom Ford cologne on him. The smell was soothing to Niall's senses, it smelt like his alpha, perfect. 

"Well then I just want you two to have a brother-sister dinner, just talk about family and stuff. Come back when you're done and be safe, that's all I want. And uh, maybe steal a breadstick if you can." Harry chuckled at that and moved to kiss Niall once more, this time on the lips, and then walk out of the bedroom. 

There was a muffled conversation while Harry and Gemma moved their way to the front door, and then the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the house, everything suddenly silent. And it was calming to the blond because everything felt so head-spinning these last couple of days, with Harry's little snaps in behaviour problems, and the build-up to the grand final of proper knotting. A lot has happen in the past week or so, more then a whole years worth of drama and activity together for Niall. 

So, he decided to calm himself down by doing a little cleaning, and then maybe watch some tv, take a bath after. Yeah, he liked that idea. 

 

"So, how is my favourite brother?" Gemma asked as soon as they settled themselves in a booth at the restaurant. 

"I'm your only brother, nice try." Harry chuckled out, making Gemma join him in the laughter. It was nice to see her face again, have a bit of banter between the two. It reminded him of his teenaged years, their youthful giggles exploding into the air at the smallest things. Their bond was strong, but it had faded over the years.

"Alright then, how is my one and only brother doing?" She gave him a cheeky smile, leaning forward on the table and picking up the menu. 

"I'm doing fine, you?" Harry sighed out, he didn't want to go into detail, he could just hear Niall's nagging tone telling him not to tell her anything in the back of his head. The blond was very embarrassed still about their sexual activities. But really, Harry had gotten over it, he was proud to know the two were wild again.

Gemma didn't look very satisfied with his answer though, she raised a brow and looked overtop of her menu, giving him a skeptical expression. "Just fine? We may have not seen each other in a while, but I sure as hell still know when you aren't telling me something." She chuckled a little bit, but she noticed Harry's strained expression as the alpha bit at his lip and stared down at the table, his menu still closed. 

"What? Is there something wrong with you and Niall?" She hit the nail on the head right when she asked, and Harry was trying his hardest to not just burst out with all the weight on his shoulders. He wanted to tell his sister so much, everything that was troubling him for the past year or so, but he took a deep breath, blinking at her before answering. 

"Uh I wouldn't say wrong. Like we aren't divorcing or like, we don't hate each other."

"That's good." Gemma had placed her menu back down, her full attention on him. 

"But uh, we kind of uh... I don't know it's kind of an...embarrassing topic." He moved a hand out to scratch at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He watched his beta sisters reaction, and she was thinking hard for a good couple seconds before her face changed into realization. 

"Oh...shit bro." She was cringing, and Harry hated that so much. He regretted it more and more as the silence kept dragging on and on, and it wasn't even that long of a pause, but it felt like a millennium to him. 

"That is a bit embarrassing, but all that matters is you two are, uh, back at it again, yeah?" Her soft smile was comforting to Harry, and the alpha's shoulders immediately relaxed. 

"Yeah-yeah we're doing really good again. We're happy and healthy again and I'm really enjoying myself. I feel like the old Harry again, not the workaholic one." He huffed out a laugh, and Gemma laughed too, looking back down at her menu once the tension was released. Harry looked down at his also, feeling more comfortable after letting that all out. Niall didn't have to know, and really it wouldn't hurt the omega, Gemma was a close friend and a family member. 

"Well if the old happy Harry is back, you should come down to visit more, mom and dad would love to see you again. Or go see Niall's family, I'm sure they'd like to see blondie again." Gemma shifted her eyes up for just a second before staring back down at her menu, Harry nodded in agreement at her words. 

"Yeah I should, after we get everything fully sorted I can reduce some of my hours and Niall can do the same with his appointments, take more vacations off and see everyone again... maybe even renew our vows." Gemma perked up at that, a beaming smile on her face. 

"You should totally do that, god mom would be so happy if she got to see you two do that!" Her smile never faltered as she spoke, and her excitement got Harry even more motivated to ask the blond if they should do that. 

"We'll see, then." 

 

Niall ate dinner while he watched a random movie for a good two hours after he cleaned for one. When the end credits showed up on the screen, the blond slowly got himself up, placed the plate in the sink, and then moved to the bathroom to get himself ready for a bath. His muscles tingled in want already just waiting to be dipped in the soothing warm water. 

While he waited for the water to fill up the tub, he slowly undressed himself, not being able to help looking into the mirror at his naked form. He had a bit of a stomach, little tuffs of hair along his belly button, his legs were still the smallest things, looking like he could barely hold his upper body up from how thin they looked, he lightly pinched the back of his thighs, frowning lightly when he barley got any fat in his hands. They were the opposite of meaty. 

He moved his hands to the parts Harry used to love to touch, and had felt a small bubble of excitement in his gut when he brushed his hands along his bony hips and stomach, being careful not to touch his groin. Tonight, Harry will be touching him all over, feeling him up and sticking those long thick fingers inside of him. It made the blond shiver and quickly move his hands off himself, before he had no choice but to wank off the hard-on that would grow. 

He focused back to the tub, turning off the water and then slowly dipping himself into it, settling himself down into the warm water that incased his body like a calming cocoon. Niall couldn't help the long sigh that escaped his lips, closing his eyes and just taking in the relaxation. God, he missed these baths. He remembers when he was younger he always had them, just soaked himself and calmed himself right down from exams or collage homework. He also remembered the times when him and Harry would just sit in the bath together, Niall's back against his alphas protective chest as they silently laid there, no need of conversation, just pure relaxation. Or the time on their honeymoon Harry-being his cheesy self-had sprinkled rose petals along the top of the water, it was the most beautiful and relaxing thing...and the night after was a blissful time too. He wondered why he ever stopped. 

But there was a lot of things Niall wondered about that he had stopped. 

He didn't even really realize how long time went by, he was completely mellowed out in the porcelain tub, head laid back against the side of it, eyes closed and breathing steady. He barely heard Harry entering the house, or his husband calling his name, and before he knew it there was a light knock at the door, scaring the shit out of him. 

"Babe? You okay? Can I come in?" Harry's low voice was muffled through the door, and Niall sat himself up, immediately crossing his legs and then yelling out in consent for his mate to walk in. 

"You didn't uh, answer me. What are you doing?" Harry was blushing when he opened the door to see Niall, and the blond was equally embarrassed as he stared at Harry with his legs still uncomfortably crossed to hide his dick. 

"Just having a bath, really nice and calming. Got a little too carried away in the zone." Niall joked out, and Harry nodded, hesitantly moving so he was now settled on the toilet seat, his eyes were trying their hardest to focus on Niall's face, which the blond found a little funny. 

"You look all cozy in there, and beautiful, love." Harry sighed out, giving Niall a warm smile that almost had the blond melting. Niall felt the butterflies in his stomach again at how Harry praised him like that, complimented on how pretty he was when the blond thought the opposite. 

Harry didn't wait for Niall to answer though, and the alpha had advanced to another position, moving to his knees beside the tub and leaning over so he was close to the blond. His hands were hung out by the water, almost touching Niall's knee. He then slowly splashed his fingers into the water, feeling the temperature. 

"It's a little cold now, how long have you been in here?" Harry raised a brow, an amused smile on his face as Niall got even more embarrassed. Niall must've really been in the zen mode if he had been in the tub so long the water was cold. But the blond didn't really notice, it still felt warm to him. 

"D'know, I was enjoying this too much, haven't had this in a while." And as Niall said that, Harry's hand had moved to his knee, rubbing his thumb along the pale flesh as Niall talked, and the blond almost hitched mid-sentence. 

"Do you wanna maybe get out now? Go to our room for a bit?" Niall knew exactly what Harry was meaning, and the blonds breath felt rigid as Harry's hand moved down more, disappearing slightly into the water as he gripped his pale small thigh. 

"I don't know, I'm really enjoying this water." Niall decided to be a little bit of a tease, feeling the lust start to take over him, his cock fattening between his legs. 

Harry was taking off his jacket now, throwing it behind him carefully but never leaving contact with his omega. The alpha then leaned back into the tub, this time even closer until he was kissing Niall right on the lips, his tongue immediately slipping in making Niall moan in satisfaction. And while that was going on, Harry's hand had scooped under Niall's knee, lifting it up out of the water the slightest bit so Niall had no choice but to show his cock to his alpha. 

"Want me to take care of you baby boy? Hm? Want my hands all over your tight little body princess?" Harry's words had sent a shock to Niall's cock, the omega immediately feeling his hole leaking in pleasure and dick twitching in want. Harry knew exactly what to say to him, it drove the blond crazy. 

"Y-Yeah, Harry baby." Niall was in pure ecstasy and they had barely started, the blonds hands were wrapped around his alphas neck, rubbing along the curly lads jawline. Harry's hands going under the blond and lifting him out of the tub. The sound of water roughly hitting the water as it dripped off Niall's naked body was heard throughout the room, and Harry didn't even have a care in the world that the blond was freshly soaking wet. 

Niall had decided to lick and suck at Harry's neck, making Harry groan as he walked to the bed. The alpha then flopping Niall onto it making the omega lose contact with his mate. Niall immediately whined, and Harry growled. 

"Can I kiss you? Is that aloud in Louis' books for this one?" Harry asked breathlessly, and Niall didn't really know for sure. But the blond didn't really care at the moment with his legs spread and his body hot all over and needy. He could care less what Louis wanted at the moment, and just nodded in a daze. 

Harry smiled, and then he started to move his hands along he blond, large tanned palms were working wonders on the blond, massaging his hips and shoulders, pinching lightly at his sides, and gripping his thighs till there was sure to be a bruise there in the morning. 

As Harry's hands roamed down the blond's pale skin though, in his blinded lust he didn't realize he was bending down to kiss at Niall's stomach before he felt a hand gripping his chin, lifting it back up, deflecting his lips from making contact. Niall felt like being a tease again, suddenly he actually did care about what Louis said. 

Harry almost growled, and it was so hot to Niall the blonds hips twitched up in arousal. The man was in his alpha daze of want, want, want, but he calmed immediately when he looked into his omega's slightly hooded eyes. 

"Only hands, no mouth. Remember?" Niall sounded out of breath, licking at his lips making them look so plump, slick and red. Harry had to at least lean forward and give his mate a kiss, which Niall aloud of course. Yes, he was deciding to be a tease, but he could never say no to a kiss. 

"That's impossible, fuck look at you princess." That name slipped from Harry's mouth once again, tongue stuck to the top of his mouth as he stared down at his omegas body in pure love. It was all his, all his. He never realized how much he liked his large, tanned hands covering his mates pale skin. 

He almost didn't hear the whine that slipped from Niall's mouth at the name he used, and he whipped his head up with a smirk playing on his lips, hands moving up to press down at the blonds hard nipples, making Niall groan louder. 

Niall had taken his own hands, moving them down to Harry's boxers that still hid his hard-on. He tugged at the strap that hung low on the alphas hips, knees twitching up to lightly wrap around his waist. 

"Cmon', Harry baby please." 

Harry shuffled up the slightest bit, alert at Niall's needy tone. He smirked devilishly seeing Niall pawing at his still clothed dick. 

"You want your hands around me baby boy? Wanna make me cum?" Niall nodded eagerly, pupils blown wide in lust as Harry took off his boxers and threw them behind him, his large cock being released and bowing towards his stomach, hard and leaking. 

Niall's hole was now leaking slick onto the bed. He never knew he could produce it until now, the last couple times there was close to nothing. But now it was a nonstop waterfall between his legs. All because of Harry. 

"Touch me more Harry, touch me here." Niall had taken one hand and wrapped around his alphas cock, squeezing it lightly before moving his other hand out to guide one of Harry's own hands to his messy entrance. The curly haired alphas breath hitched at the feeling, and Niall's eyes rolled back into his head. It had been forever since Harry's hands were down there, he was so sensitive. 

Harry just rubbed the pads of his pointer and middle finger along his omegas hole, Niall already twitching and shying away from the touch, his face screwed up in pleasure. The blond was still working away at his husbands length, rubbing his thumb along the tip. Harry's legs were shaking as well as Niall's both could already feel their release creeping up on them. 

"Fuck me with them Harry. I-I wanna feel you in me." Niall whined out, his voice was high-pitched and he was constantly moaning, body covered in water and sweat mixed together. And when Harry did poke his fingers into Niall's entrance, squeezing into the sensitive hole, Niall moved his hand faster along Harry's cock in reward. 

"Oh, baby. So good." Harry mumbled as he started pumping his fingers into his omega. His digits getting faster and faster till they were pounding into Niall, the blond's hips almost off the mattress, thighs trying to squeeze together, but Harry's other hand came down to spread them again, making Niall whine and squeeze his eyes shut. 

"So close." At Harry's words, Niall roughly rubbed the pad of his thumb along Harry's head, right into the slit until his alpha was cumming harshly, shaking and stilling his fingers inside Niall for a minute. Niall didn't mind his husbands paused movements, the blond just started fucking himself onto them, letting out another one of those high-pitched moans whenever the tips of Harry's fingers jabbed his prostate. 

And when Harry got back to his senses, he had wrapped one shaky hand around Niall's cock, then pounding his fingers faster once again till Niall's was a screaming, wiggly mess on the bed. It was only a couple seconds later before Niall was exploding onto his stomach and alphas hand. His legs twitching and mind fuzzy. 

Harry had leaned himself forward, giving Niall a kiss on the lips before getting off the bed and shakily moving to the bathroom to grab a cloth and wipe them up. When he had finished, Niall spoke in a groggy voice barely above a whisper. 

"M'glad we didn't put the duvet on the bed yet...or else we'd just have to clean it again."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Taking the wet and dirty cloth and chucking it at Niall's still blessed-out after-sex face, making Niall squeal in surprise and glare at his husband.

"That's disgusting, Harry." Niall groaned out, throwing the cloth back at his alpha, but Harry was faster then Niall, moving away from it as it flew in midair, the cloth splatting on the floor. 

"That's our own semen you're talking to, be nice!" 

Niall just rolled his eyes and shuffled up the mattress, burying his head into the pillows with a satisfied sigh. 

 

The two couldn't really sleep for the rest of the night, the sex was too good to just pass-out after. And sleeping all day had ended up biting them in arse at the end of the day, since now they were both sleep-deprived and cuddling on their couch watching another movie.

"Bet ya twenty euros Louis'll call us in the morning." Harry spoke up all of a sudden, and Niall side-eyed his husband who was spooning him. Louis seemed to be a normal topic in their household, and Niall wasn't so sure if he liked it or not. That beta was just supposed to be a little helper for them, but now he was more of a cocky little friend that was too far up into their business. 

"I'm not betting you on anything arsehole. I'm just trying to relax here after mind-blowing kind-of sex. Let's not have Louis be an after sex discussion topic." Niall groaned out, and Harry chuckled, chest vibrating against Niall. 

"First of all, "mind-blowing kind-of sex" is the weirdest words you have ever used to explain something. Second of all, that will turn me off immediately if you say Louis is becoming our after sex discussion topic. He'll probably get off if he hears that." Niall had to slap his hand to his mouth to muffle his explosion of laughter, a light blush coating his cheeks when Harry mocked his wording. 

"Oui, let me live Harold." After Niall had said that, Harry had leaned down to kiss at Niall's throat, sucking a bruise into the blonds skin making Niall yelp and pull away, a trail of spit only connecting them.

"Don't do that, that feels weird."

"Oh, but it's already looking hot as hell on you. You bruise so easily love." Harry's hands started to roam again, and when they reached the omegas bum and gave it a good squeeze, Niall immediately pulled away and smacked at his mates hands playfully. 

"No more touching like that! Louis said-"

"Louis said nothing to do with the mouth tonight, but he didn't say the limit of how many times we could do it." Harry was being cheeky again, a large smile on his face as he looked down at Niall. 

"You're such a horny git tonight Harry! Let me at least recover first." At Niall's words, Harry had settled back down to spoon the blond, listening to his omega and just simply wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. 

"I'll give you an hour, and if we aren't asleep by then, expect my fingers up your ass." And that was that, the couple then focusing themselves back onto the movie they barely knew anything about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C O M M E N T
> 
> My Wattpad for more Stories: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar
> 
> thanks for reading also, means a lot :)


	10. Chapter Ten

Surprisingly, the day after they had touched each other as planned on Louis' "professionally made" sex schedule, they didn't jump each others bone. In fact, they didn't do anything with each other, they were more exhausted at the non-stop pleasure they were getting. It was a weird thing to say also, getting tired from pleasure. But they were getting old.

Now though, Harry was more then excited to finally get his mouth on his blond omega, and immediately when he woke up in the morning, he had to turn over to bury his nose into Niall's neck, just to smell the sweetness of it. He couldn't wait to rebind their bond, sink his teeth right where the fading bond mark was and have it shown to the world once again like some large billboard sigh that read "Mine."

He watched closely, still buried in the omegas neck. Niall's eyes fluttered opened, closing for a second and then reopening fully to scan across the room till they met eyes. Harry smiled against the blonds skin and pulled back just enough to kiss the corner of Niall's mouth.

"Good morning lovely." He sighed out, his voice was low and scratchy, barely sounding awake yet, and yeah if he laid his head down on the pillow he might pass out again, but the urge to welcome his mate was stronger, and sleeping could wait.

"What time is it? And please don't say we slept the whole day again." Niall moaned out, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes to scrub away the crusty feeling. Harry had rolled over to his bedside table, grabbing at his phone and taping it on, the flash of the screen was bright and it made him hiss in sensitivity, but when his eyes adjusted, it read 9:42.

"It's 9, almost 10 o'clock. We did pretty well." He slumped back onto the bed, the mattress jostling Niall's body a little bit when his body made the sudden impact, and it looked to wake the blond up more.

"I think we should get up then..." Niall trailed off at the end, thinking of something quietly as he moved to lean on his elbow. Harry waited patiently, smiling fondly at his husbands thinking face.

"You know, we should go out for breakfast, screw the Captain Crunch, we should have some proper pancakes, or like, bacon and shit." Niall seemed pretty sure of his conclusion as soon as he finished saying that, and had sat up in the bed and shuffled his bum down till he dangled his feet to set them on the cold wooden floorboards.

"Yeah, sure babe but I think we both need a proper shower first." Harry watched the omega disappear into the bathroom, hearing the tap turn on.

Niall popped his head back into the room a second later, "yeah, you can go first then. I'm gonna brush me teeth." Harry didn't object to that, he hated when his long curls got so greasy that when he pushed them back they stayed in place like they had just sticked to his head. It made him cringe just thinking about that, and he scrambled to his feet, stripping along the way to the shower, and then got in.

Harry had just gotten finished with his hair when he started getting distracted by his mate again. Niall was just spitting out the toothpaste from his mouth, then looking up into the mirror to stare at his reflection. The blonds face would slightly twist in disgust as he turned his head from side to side, picking at every blemish or pimple. Niall barely got a beard, but when he did, he had the worst troubles getting rid of it without having razor burn or small cuts.

But he still looked beautiful to Harry, and that was really all that mattered.

An idea popped into the curly lads mind when he saw Niall disappear from the bathroom, just for a minute till he came back with a towel for himself. Sure Niall would probably want to wait for them to go at it again tonight, but was it a sinister idea to want a little sneak peak of what was to come?

He opened the curtain slightly, not too much so the water didn't come out and soak the floors, but enough for Niall to notice. The omega looked up, freezing in his steps to place the towel on top of the toilet, and he gave Harry a smile, a chuckle leaving his lips when he saw a stray curl fall from Harry's slicked-back style from the water, the loose strand falling over his face and in between his eyes.

Niall moved forward, placing the towel on the toilet as he made his way over, and then moved his hands out to place the curl back over his ears. But when he made a move to pull his hand back, Harry's hand lightly snapped onto his wrist, holding it tight enough so the blond couldn't recoil.

"What?" Niall chuckled out, still trying to pull away. Harry was just smiling cheekily at his mate, not saying anything as he just stared into Niall's confused blue eyes. The blond will catch on soon.

"Harry what do ya want? Get to showering I need to go in next-oh." Niall halted in his own thoughts, letting out a short breath when he realized what the alpha wanted, and his attempts to pull away had relaxed and now he was just blinking owlishly at his mate.

"Oh." Niall said again, making Harry snort out a laugh and raise his brows. He gave Niall one last look before moving the curtains back and going back under the spray.

He waited, and waited. And he was sure Niall had declined the offer, but suddenly the curtain opened again and Niall's pale bare leg had stepped inside, and soon Harry was staring at the blond in all his nude glory.

He turned around so they were face to face, he couldn't help but notice the nervousness in Niall's actions. The blond was avoiding his dick as much as possible, eyes focused on his hands as he picked at his fingernails. Niall's hair was now sticking to his forehead, all flat and pretty looking, Harry could slightly see the crown of his head since he was taller then the omega, and noticed the brown coming in through the blond dye.

He liked that look, it fit his omega well. He didn't even notice the brown was coming in till now. Another checkmark in the "reasons why you're a bad alpha" side.

"We shouldn't really do anything till-"

"Till tonight." Harry finished for Niall, and the omega blushed and nodded.

"I knew that already babe don't worry. I just needed someone to wash my back." He joked, turning around and grabbing at the body wash, he squirted a small bit onto the cloth that was hung on the side of the tub, and then moved it over his shoulder for Niall to grab, which the blond did.

Niall did actually start washing his back, and it felt more like a massage as the blond dug his thumbs in between his collarbones and around his shoulder, hitting a particularly stiff spot around his lower back making a moan leave his mouth.

The fingers quickly left when he did that, and he chuckled, looking over his shoulder just as he finished up with his upper-body. Harry turned, smirking at Niall and seeing the blond just standing there awkwardly, crossing his legs to hide his groin and placing the bottle of body wash there to hide it even more.

"Come on, I'm doing you now." He grabbed the bottle of soap, it slipping from Niall's hands easily even when Niall had grabbed for it. Niall had his insecure days, and today was definitely one of them. He's definitely more of the kind of guy that didn't care what people thought about him, but Harry was his mate, his mate that he hasn't sexually made contact in a year, and now here they were getting right back into it. They were doing quite good though, Harry had to admit.

"Okay." Niall said simply, a little shake in his voice as he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest as Harry started to move his hands along the blonds back, kneading the stiff areas like Niall had kindly done for him. He could tell Niall was biting his lip whenever his hands moved gracefully along the muscles, and Harry was enjoying this way too much.

"You're done, turn around." Harry said, and he grabbed at the omegas shoulder, helping Niall move so they were facing each other again. He moved the body wash out of Niall's reach though, when the blond attempted to grab at it.

"Come on, it's gonna be lunch time by the time we're done." Niall groaned out, trying to reach for it again but Harry was keeping it just out of his arm-length, and the blond gave up with a huff, looking up at his alpha through the damp hair plastered across his eyes.

"Well I want to do your front too, is that a crime?" Niall was looking to object to that, but Harry had already squirted another small amount of soap onto his hand and then moved his hands along the blonds shoulders.

He heard the relieved sigh leave passed Niall's lips when he had done that, and the omega was even leaning into him as he moved his soapy hands along the blonds chest, being sure to skim roughly over the blonds nipples and make Niall bite his lip to muffle the moan in his throat.

When Harry had gotten to the pale hips, he gripped them tightly, running his thumbs along the bones that slightly jutted out. Niall's arms were awkwardly placed crossed on his chest, his bottom lip still being chewed away by his teeth.

Harry pulled the blond closer, knowing he now had the upper hand and probably always did as their chests pressed together, only slightly being separated by Niall's arms that the blond still wasn't moving from around his chest.

So, Harry decided to move them himself, and slowly but gently grabbed at Niall's wrists, pulling them from around his chest and then moving the blonds arms, wrapping them around his neck himself.

Now they were chest to chest, body to body, skin to skin. And Harry's breath hitched when they met eyes, Niall's arms now tightening along his neck, fingers picking at the wet curls.

"It's gonna be hard to wait till tonight." Harry sighed out, clenching his jaw as Niall's eyes flickered down to his lips, then back to meet eyes. Slowly, they moved forward, their lips softly colliding, being so terribly delicate with each other, Harry leaning down just the smallest bit so he could deepen the kiss.

They didn't stop kissing, and Harry's dick was half-hard when Niall had pulled away a few minutes later, the water was still pouring over top of them, and it was getting pretty hard to look at each other when they had to blink away the water droplets from their lashes every second.

"I swear Harold, you always destroy my plans. It's probably lunch time now." Niall was still on about the food, and Harry chuckled, hands moving so they were wrapped around the blonds waist. He wasn't letting Niall go, he didn't want to.

"Then we'll have a nice, big and proper lunch then yeah? And I'll pay, to apologize for snogging your face off in the shower." And Niall agreed at that.

 

They did surprisingly finish cleaning themselves without having anyone pushed against the shower wall. So, it was around 11:30 when they got out of the shower and dried off. Lunch would have to do, but it was totally worth it.

"Maybe I should get something really expensive, like a steak or a hamburger with extra toppings..." Niall teased as they made their way to the car. Harry rolled his eyes at his omegas attempt to ruffle his feathers, he wasn't fazed at all.

"You seem to forget that I'm the chief of surgery. Plus, I don't think a steak is a lunch meal, save that for dinner, I can by one for us too." Niall didn't look very satisfied with his alphas answer, but he just huffed with a smile peeking through his expression as he slumped into the car and closed the door.

"Yes, I totally forgot my husband is basically a sugar daddy." Niall rolled his eyes as the car roared to life.

"Oi, don't use that word. That makes me cringe, and I'm not like twenty years older then you, I don't have any grey hairs though, right?" Harry focused his eyes on the road as he drove, but would side-eye the blond waiting for an answer that hopefully was serious.

"I'm glad you aren't twenty years older then me, I don't really swing that way. And no, you don't have any grey hai-wait." Niall moved a hand out, and Harry's eyes widened, mouth opening but all that came out was a squeak when Niall plucked a curl from his head. "Nope, just another pretty curl." Niall said cheerfully, immediately yelping when Harry had swatted at his arm.

"Don't do that! You know how defensive I get with my hair!" Harry wanted to act like a child, and decided to pout and lean his elbow against his car door, not meeting his mates eyes as they waited for the light to turn green again.

"I know that yeah, that's why I did it!" Niall was still laughing, holding onto his belly as he folded in on himself, his seatbelt straining against his chest. It was amusing to Harry, the alpha couldn't deny, the way Niall's eyes wrinkled at the corners, and how the blue in his eyes got even more brighter like the happiness was shining right through them. It was a pretty sight, way nicer then any vacation he's been on.

Of course he couldn't stay mad at Niall for long also, and really, he wouldn't even call it mad, it was more him pretending to be so Niall could feel bad for him. But the blond was still laughing, it dying down the slightest bit as he wiped non-existant tears from his eyes.

"Forget the steak for tonight then." Harry shook his head, and Niall jutted out his bottom lip, trying to look all sad and guilty, but it barely lasted a second before he was snorting out a giggle fit again.

And the blond was giggling all the way to the restaurant, and Harry didn't mind one bit. He'd probably get that steak, also.

 

They sat at one of the tables on the porch of the restaurant, Harry had quickly locked their ankles under it, making Niall look up at him for a second before returning back to his menu, a blush coating his cheeks just the slightest bit.

"I might actually get a burger now that I told you I was, cause that sounds really good right about now." Niall sighed out, setting his menu down and closing it just a minute after they sat down. Harry was a picky person, especially when it came to the healthy and very controlled diet he was on. He was strict on himself for no reason, and Niall would always tease him for ordering a Garden salad while he ordered the Caesar.

"I'm gonna try the chicken fajitas. There's a picture on the menu and it looks so good." Harry's mouth watered when he looked at it, and Niall was watching with smiling eyes, resting his chin in his hand fondly.

"I love my healthy husband." Niall blinked dreamily, eyelids fluttering cutely making Harry roll his eyes, but the smile appeared on his face almost automatically. He was like a little puppet and Niall had the strings, the blond had his controls and he wasn't complaining one bit.

"I'm a doctor, have you ever met an unhealthy doctor?" Harry asked, and Niall seemed to think about that, brows raising high into his forehead.

"I guess you're kinda right on that babe, keep that reputation up then. Cause you're proper fit." Niall winked at him and Harry felt the tingle run throughout his body, his hands tightening along his menu just at the simple gesture. God, the things Niall did to him. For a full year he would just push the blond omega away, every action was normal and never really thought over, but now the simplest got his knees shaking.

The waiter came walking up to them, and their conversation ended for a bit as they gave the man their orders and let him walk off. It was a silence, not really anything else to say when the man did eventually leave. Harry just focused on their entwined ankles, rubbing the tip of his boot against Niall's pant leg, making Niall rub his sneakered feet onto his pants. It was the small action that had them occupied till their steaming food came to their table.

"I don't really wanna go home after this." Niall spoke up after another added couple of minutes of them eating in silence. Harry was surprised at the blonds words, more just because he wasn't expecting Niall to talk, and he awkwardly tried to swallow and break down the huge bite he took before the blond had spoke.

When his mouth was empty, Niall waiting patiently for him to react, he spoke. "Well then what do you want to do?" He wiped at his mouth with one of the napkins.

"Uhm, how about the movies? We could see Finding Dory, that's like, the best film out this whole year." That wasn't a bad idea, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, better then staying in the house all day." Niall smiled at that, then getting back to finishing off his burger and fries.

 

"So again just to clarify, you don't have any tickets for Finding Dory?" Niall asked for a third time, and the woman behind the ticket stand blinked blankly at him, obviously looking unamused that the blond kept on asking her a question she had already clearly answered.

"Niall, love we can just go do something else then. There's a couple shops along this street." Harry suggested. He was getting a little flustered, seeing that his mate was so determined to get tickets that didn't exist, and there was a line starting to build behind them.

"No Haz I wanna see a movie." Niall gave Harry a look that the curly lad new he shouldn't test any longer. He'd just have to let the blond be stubborn. "What are your other show times?" Niall asked through the small hole in the glass, and the woman looked down at her computer for a few seconds before lifting her lazy eyes up at him.

"The next is at 6:30." The woman spoke, and Niall's shoulders slumped, letting out a groan and setting his forehead on the glass. Harry placed a comforting hand on the blonds lower back, but Niall shook it off.

"What are your other movies then?" Niall had taken out his wallet, fishing for some money. Harry had taken out his wallet also to pay for his own ticket, but Niall had waved off the money he was attempting to give him, not even looking up at him, still staring intently at the lady.

"The only movie we have at the moment is The Conjuring 2." The woman said, and Niall had slowly looked up at Harry finally, an unsure look in his eyes. They both didn't like horror movies, sure if they were with a lot of friends they'd be down to watch something scary, but if it was just the two of them, horror movies were definitely the last thing they'd watch.

But Niall looked pretty determined, and Harry was surprised when the blond turned back around and handed the woman the money. "We'll go see that, then."

"Ni, babe I'm literally gonna shit myself." Harry mumbled under his breath, leaning down to whisper that into Niall's ear. But Niall had waved him off again, thanking the lady when she gave them the tickets and then grabbing Harry by the wrist and tugged him off to the theatre they were said to go to.

"It'll be cute though, we can cuddle into each other at scary parts, it's the trick all guys do to get their mate to snuggle into them." Niall gave Harry a wink, and the alpha really didn't like the idea at all. He wanted to act like an alpha, not some scared puppy whimpering in the movie theatre at a fictional film. He'd get laughed at completely.

But they were already finding their seats, and soon they had sat down and now Harry was completely screwed. He was even sweating in stress as the lights turned off and the scary music started to play, his long body recoiling into the small seats. Niall looked pretty terrified too already, but he was hiding it way better then him.

It did not end up being "cute" as Niall had stated, throughout the whole damn thing Harry had squealed and almost fell off his chair at one point. He had even kicked at the person's chair in front of him, making the other alpha whip his head back and glare at him. But Niall wasn't any better, the blond had screamed so loud one little group of omega girls had shushed them.

It was embarrassing, really, really embarrassing.

"We are never doing that again." Harry was out of breath, they were the first people out of the theatre, Niall was trying to catch up to him as he rushed off, trying to get out of the movie theatre as soon as possible so the people that were in the same theatre as them didn't have to see him look so distraught.

"Okay I agree, but there was some cute parts." Niall shrugged off with a shaky voice as they got to their car. Harry had glared over the car at the blond when he heard that. "Where? Tell me where the cute parts were? I made a fool of myself in there." He finally unlocked the car, and they both slumped inside, closing their doors at the same time.

"Next time we should wait till 6:30. I won't be able to sleep for a week now." Harry had just finished whining that sentence out when suddenly pale hands grabbed for his jaw and tugged him across the middle console of the car, lips attaching onto his making him sigh deeply.

It lasted for a good ten seconds, and they slowly parted, a loud and wet smooch sound filling the air when they disconnected. The two mates didn't pull away though, just stayed nose to nose with fond smiles across their faces.

"Was it worth it now for the kiss?" Niall asked, rubbing his thumb along the corner of the alphas jaw.

"Mmm, I don't know. Maybe another will satisfy me?" Harry tried to be cheeky, and Niall had chuckled at his words but leaned in anyways, both kissing till it was becoming more heated. Harry didn't even know how, but Niall was now straddling his lap as Harry still sat in the drivers seat, the omegas hands combing through his curly hair, his own hands squeezing at the blonds pert bum.

A moan left Niall's lips that was muffled since they were still swallowing each others tongues, and the omega had just started grinding his arse into Harry's dick when suddenly there was a knock at their window making them both flinch harshly. Niall had almost fallen right off Harry's lap and onto the gearstick, but the alphas reflexes were fast and he steadied the blond on top of him.

There was a man standing at the other side of the drivers side window, giving them both a deep glare with his kid in his arms. The wife was beside him looking down at them with a shocked expression, her one hand was over their other kids eyes that stood at her feet giggling.

"Oh shit, we're so sorry. God, uh, sorry." Niall was whining into Harry's neck, hiding his face and gripping harshly onto his shirt collar. It would've been cute if they didn't have a whole fucking family staring at them through the window trying to get into their car that was parked beside their own.

"Get a room! There's kids around here ya dickheads!" The man yelled out, and the woman had slapped the mans arm, giving him a short lecture as they got into their own car and drove off and out of the parking lot.

When they had left, Niall had quickly gotten off him and buckled his seatbelt over him. They were both still trying to register what just happened, and Niall looked like he was close to having a panic attack.

"We actually just did that." Niall whined out, and Harry nodded silently. They were both just blinking forward through the windshield, watching as other families got out of the movie theatre.

They probably just finished watching the sold out show to Finding Dory.

"That, that was really interesting. But uh, we know better for next time, I'm sorry love I was the one that started this whole thing." Harry finally spoke, apologies flowing from his mouth.

"But I liked it, that's the reason I'm upset. Like, I wanna ride you right now in this car in front of all these people." Harry's dick had immediately sprung to life at Niall's words, and he looked at Niall with wide eyes and a rigid breath.

"Uh, well, uh..." He was speechless, and Niall wasn't really reacting to what he had just said, the blond was still processing what had just happened. Everything was crazy at the moment and now Harry and probably Niall were tenting in their skinny jeans.

"Let's get home." Harry decided he'd leave the conversation at that, still not really knowing how to answer Niall's words. He wanted to say "well what are you waiting for?" But god he wasn't that ready for this, and Louis had that stupid god damn list and they still had to meet up with the beta again to talk. They also now had to tell the small brunet about this, and Harry could already hear Louis hysterically laughing at them.

 

The sexual tension didn't leave them, it was the elephant in the whole house as Niall did his normal chores and Harry looked at some of the files he had grabbed to work on whenever he had free time during his days off. Whenever Niall had entered the room to dust off something or clean the windows, Harry's eyes would immediately focus on the blonds backside and legs, licking his lips and wanting to just sink his teeth onto any little piece of skin showing.

Niall would give him little looks also, when he would finish cleaning something off he'd side-eye the curly lad and bite at his lip hard, quickly scampering off.

They still had hard-ons. But they in no way wanted to get rid of them their selves, they wanted mouth on mouth, skin on skin, dick on dick. And the time was ticking by so painfully slow.

Harry didn't even really know what they were waiting for, and there was times where he'd settle his pen down and get ready to get up and walk right over to his omega and pin the blond up against any wall of his choosing. But patience was something he needed to learn, just a few more hours, and then they could get on to what the list had said. Mouth and heads.

It was about the sixth time that Harry had adjusted himself when Niall had walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside him, moving his head to rest against the curly lads shoulder.

"I'm kinda still full from lunch, want me to make you something for dinner?" Niall asked, and Harry shook his head, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the file he had in his hands, trying to read over some of the patients information. But really he was just rereading the same line over and over again.

"I can just make myself a salad babe, rest for a bit, put up your feet." Harry insisted, but Niall was already getting up at the name of the food he wanted.

"It's okay, you're working hard. I'll go make you some, it's no big deal." Niall walked off, looking pretty determined once again to do that certain thing. Harry guessed it was more because the blond was thinking about something very sexual and wanted to distract himself.

When Niall did come back, Harry had kissed his temple and thanked him for the salad, the blond just sitting their watching him eat it with his knee nervously bouncing against the ground. It was hard for the alpha to eat when he had his omega giving him such a hard stare, but he eventually finished and let out a chuckle when Niall had quickly grabbed for his plate again.

He moved a hand to take Niall's wrist when the blond was about to leave again, and Niall stopped his movements, looking down at his alpha with a questioning gaze.

"You've been jittery ever since the-you know what-happened. You alright?" Harry kinda already knew the answer to this, and Niall looked like he was thinking really hard, trying to pick out words to answer with.

"Uhm, just one second." Harry was surprised to see the blond scamper off and out of the room, the sound of the plate hitting the sink was heard and then the blond was rushing back off into the living. And it shocked Harry even more when he saw the blonds shirt was already off and thrown to the floor.

"I can not and will not wait any longer." Niall had jumped on him, like actually physically jumped on him like some predator to its prey. Harry had let out a loud "oomph" when they collided, and immediately moved so his back was against the cushions of the couch, Niall straddling him with a wild lustful look in his eyes.

"Holy shit." That's all Harry could say, and he sounded pretty stupid. But he didn't care, because now Niall was grinding his bum along his dick, fingers tugging at his shirt and moving it up to his armpits. The blond leaned down and had licked a large strip all the way from his navel to in-between his pecks. Harry was breathless.

"I want your mouth and your hands all over me, please." Niall moaned out, and he sounded so desperate, like Harry was going to save him somehow as he kissed all around his chest and sucked one of Harry's nipples into his mouth.

"Okay, yeah fuck." Harry lifted himself just a small bit so he could take off his shirt and throw it blindly across the room. Then he moved his hands down to start unbuttoning his omegas pants. He tugged them down and Niall had stopped infesting Harry with hickeys enough to lift his hips and let his pants get taken off.

"Your turn." Niall grabbed at Harry's buttons now, almost ripping them right out of the pants fabric as he tugged it apart and then shimmied them down his long legs. They felt never-ending till Niall finally got them off and threw them towards where Harry's shirt was laid out.

When Niall had straddled Harry's hips again, Harry had grabbed at his sides and suddenly flipped them around so the omega was pinned onto the couch. The blond let out a moan at the dominance, head leaning back and eyes rolling back into his head.

Harry was now littering the blond with hickeys, tongue licking and tasting every inch of the omegas chest. Niall was so sweet and just so good, it was perfect for Harry, the perfect sense to his tastebuds that sent him into wonderland.

Niall's hand had come to the back of his head and had tugged the alpha away from his skin making him groan in displeasure. Harry blinked silently as Niall grabbed at his own boxers and tugged them off, flipping over onto his stomach presenting his pale arse to Harry like some award.

And Harry felt so dumb just staring at it, like he didn't know what to do with it. He could see how wet Niall was, the slick was dripping down his thighs and Harry was sure if he dived in between them he'd hit heaven. He licked at his lips at the thought, and moved his hands to squeeze at his omegas cheeks, loving how round and perfect they were.

"Please." Niall whimpered out, and the blond was desperate, Harry has never seen that much slick before. It was probably from the many layered hours they had of just sitting around moving around each other obviously horny.

"You want my tongue baby?" Harry mumbled out, he felt his mouth water in want, and he didn't know if he could wait that long for Niall to answer him.

"Y-yeah, Harry please, just-please." And that was a good enough answer, so he snuggled his face right between the soft pale cheeks and licked across the blonds entrance, devouring it as Niall moaned and screeched and wiggled along the couch. Harry's hands were gripping harshly onto his thighs, keeping the blonds legs spread and ass up.

He ate Niall out till he couldn't breath, and by now the omega's thighs were shaking, pre-cum leaking from his dick and staining the couch cushions. He was trying to rut himself down into the couch, but Harry's hands were iron along his body, keeping him up-right no matter how hard he tried to thrust down.

"Harry, please more." Niall took a hand out from under him, straining his arm back and grabbing Harry's hair to pull him back down to his hole. But Harry had kept his head up, instead kissing at the blonds lower back, right at the start of his arse.

"You gonna cum from just me mouth on ya? Want me to fuck you with my tongue till you're shaking on the couch? What a dirty boy you are." Harry growled out, his alpha mode was on the highest level, his grip was becoming more possessive and his hormones and Niall's were mixing together like some orbit around their bodies.

"Harry." Niall was now the one who couldn't speak, the blond was trying to look over his shoulder to meet Harry's eyes, but failed and settled for resting his sweaty cheek against the now damp cushion.

"Shh, I'll do that for you. Eat you nice and good okay princess?" There was that usual nickname again, and a glob of pre-cum slipped from the head of Niall's dick and splattered onto the couch under his body. It was messy, but really hot.

Harry dove right back in, feeling Niall's fingers loosely around his hair, tugging at it making him groan and squeeze his eyes shut. The alpha knew his cock was leaking also, probably more then his omegas. 

"M'gonna cum." Niall had said a few minutes later, Harry's tongue was now moving in and out in fast motions into his mates hole. Niall's breath was fast, moans leaving his mouth that echoed throughout the house. His arse was pushing back harshly against Harry's tongue, fucking himself down onto it to get to the sweet release.

And it came, Niall was letting out a screech of Harry's name his whole body rippling and shaking as the orgasm took over him. He had grabbed at one of the pillows also, biting down on it to keep his noises down as he slowly came down from his high.

Harry thought there would be some pause, leaning back on his haunches to wait patiently for Niall to collect himself. But the blond was scrambling to his feet on shaky legs, stumbling harshly once he got onto his feet, but then quickly pushing Harry onto his bum, letting his legs spread out and his dick be in full view.

Nothing ever looked more arousing when the blond slowly got onto his knees on the floor in front of his spread legs. It made Harry whine and hips buck up.

Niall opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, then grabbing onto Harry's cock and slowly inserting it into his mouth. The sudden wet warmth surrounding Harry made the alpha moan loudly and have his head lean back against the back of the couch, eyes looking up at the ceiling as he let out short breaths of air.

He hasn't felt this feeling in forever, the wetness, the overwhelming tight surrounding of Niall's throat as the blond sucked and moaned along his length. He wanted to take a picture when Niall's slightly watery eyes met his, Harry's hand coming out to lightly press against the back of his omegas head, gripping at Niall's hair.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, he could already feel the orgasm approaching, and his thighs were shaking as well as his hips as they stuttered up. He tried to keep them down, not wanting to choke his mate, but it was so hard.

Niall had come off it, just for a second so he could lick around the head, tongue going into his slit as his hand tugged him off. And that's what did it for Harry, a loud moan coming deep from his throat hitting both the boys ears. Niall had moved his mouth back onto him, getting every last drop of cum into his mouth.

Harry had to pull the blond off though, the sensitivity getting to much. And he groaned again when Niall had swallowed the cum, still looking straight into his eyes.

"That was fucking amazing." Harry breathed out, and Niall had shakily gotten to his feet, moving to sit beside his alpha.

"I forgot how good you were with your tongue." Niall sighed out, looking completely blissed out and coated with a good couple layers of sweat.

"I could say the same about you." Harry chuckled out, moving a hand out to run through Niall's hair, it was sweaty right to the roots, and it acted as it's own hair gel, Niall's hair staying slicked back sexily along his head.

"God, why did we stop this?!" Niall had laughed out, letting themselves get comfortable against the couch, just laying their facing each other. It wasn't really the most comfortable position, Harry was sure he was going to fall off of it any second.

"I'm gonna ask myself that every day. And we won't stop this, yeah? Cause that felt too good." Niall smiled at Harry's words, shifting so he had an arm slung over Harry's waist.

"No way." Niall chuckled out.

Harry was pretty sure they were both serious with their words at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter, comment and give me some feedback? Thank you :))
> 
> My wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter... Happy reading.

"He's gonna tease us till no end." Niall grumbled out as they slumped into their car after having brunch at a downtown cafe. As they got closer and closer to the appointment time, Niall was realizing just how embarrassing this was going to be. 

He felt a hand on his knee, and he flickered his gaze up to see Harry smiling towards him from the drivers side, keys still in hand and car still parked.

"Do you want me to do the talking then? I could do that, if you want." Niall loved his mates sincerety in trying to make him as comfortable as possible, but then again, he didn't sign up for a couple pyschologist just to have everything be on Harry's shoulders. 

"No-no I can do it. I need to start getting used to all this ya know?" Niall could already feel the blush coating his cheeks, and he couldn't meet his alpha in the eyes as he stared down at his ripped jeans.

"Okay, well I'll be right beside you the whole time, you know that." Harry patted his knee twice and then focused on starting the car, it revving to life and him steering it out of the parking spot and towards Louis' home.

 

When they had gotten to Louis' house though, they were surprised to see the beta stood on his front porch, looking to have been waiting for them. Usually, he would've still had his pajamas on still. 

He was smoking a cigarette, and when the couple got out of the car and started making their way up the pathway, he had flicked the bud down to his feet and crushed it on the tip of his converse. 

"Well boys, today we are going on a little trip." Louis was smirking devilishly, and both Harry and Niall just blinked at him, at a loss for words. 

"Uhm... But we have our session today?" Harry found his voice, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket and furrowing his brows up at the smaller brunet. 

"Yeah and what rules were there that we had to stay cooped up in my office?" Louis chuckled out, but Niall the "oh so perfect" pychologist had opened his mouth to object, so he spoke quickly after. "So...We should go to this restaurant called LakeSide about twenty minutes from here. Great place, plus we can go on a little hike after." 

Harry and Niall looked very unsure, blinking owlishly at each other before looking towards Louis who was now decending the porch steps and passing them. 

"Well? I am your psychologist and I think you should be following my orders. So, you have no say in this." Louis' words has seemed to finalise their decision, and the couple watched as Louis stopped by their car and whipped himself around with a embarrassed smirk across his face.

"Mind if we use your car? Mine is a little... Shitty at the moment." Harry chuckled at that, seeing the blush dusted across Louis' cheeks, the beta trying to hide it but failing miserably.

"You're gonna have to be our GPS then...cause we don't have one." The car unlocked, and Louis climbed into the back as Harry and Niall slumped into their previous seats in the front. 

"Of course you don't. Cause you two only went to either the hospital or office." Louis teased, making the alpha and omega be the ones to feel the hot rush of blood to their cheeks.

"Well uh, my office is in our house, like yours. So..." Niall didn't really know why he was saying that, it didn't really help. 

"Okay...so Harry just hops in the car and goes to and from the hospital every day." Niall knew that cheeky comment was coming next, and he cursed himself in his mind, he really should keep his mouth shut sometimes.

God, if not having a simple navigating system was embarrassing. Just wait till he spills to Louis about their little shenanigans. 

 

With only one missed turn and having to take a u-turn to get them back on track, they had found themselves in the parking lot of a cabin-like restaurant with a big blue hanging sign saying "LakeSide." 

It looked relaxing, a warm and welcoming place. Louis was a smart man for picking this place to have their session. 

"I am starving, didn't have me breakfast cause I was saving up for this." Louis grumbled out as they walked into the place, a woman standing behind a desk welcoming them. She had immediately taken them in, having them seated at the back where they could look over the forest. 

"I hope that wont make you all grumpy then." Harry smirked behind his menu that he opened to read, and Louis just gave him a half-hearted glare before focusing back on his own menu. 

Harry and Niall were the ones that of course weren't aware that they were going out for lunch, even though they had a nice brunch downtown. So, they ordered a dinner-sized ceaser salad to share. 

"Weak." Louis grumbled out when they had finished giving the waitress their orders and drinks. The beta had more of an alpha-like appetite, getting a hamburger with extra cheese, fries, and some potato wedges for an appetizer. 

"Well if you would've told us about this trip sooner we wouldn'tve gone to brunch." Harry rolled his eyes, seeing Louis still holding a smug expression across his face.

"I wanted this to all be the element of surprise, ya know? Want you guys to enjoy the moment and not be prepared for whats next. Just have a grand ol' time." Louis' words were actually nice to hear, and sounded very professional even though the brunet acted far from that. 

"I d'know though mate...do you think we're gonna be able to 'live in the moment' on our hike when you'll be weighed down by all those potatoes you ordered?" Niall giggled out, and Louis faked out a laugh before giving the blond a glare. That just made Niall giggle more. 

Harry just sat there admiring the two, not minding this trip at all. 

 

"So hows this Liam guy doing? Getting along well still or was he really just a one night stand?" Harry had brought back the conversation again, just as he was finishing up his portion of the salad, Niall still eating. 

Louis had a mouth-full of burger with lettuce sticking out between his lips when he had asked that question though, and the curly lad waited as he watched in amusement as the beta tried chewing as fast as possible to swallow it all. 

"He was too good of a fuck for him to be just some fuck-me-and-go kinda hook-up. Haven't seen him since the day after that gay strip club we went to, should call him up though since he gave me his number before he left." Louis was speaking as if they were back in his little confined home, loud and clear, and Niall blushed furiously, trying to subtily look around to make sure no one was giving them weird looks. 

"He seemed like a nice lad, didn't talk much, but looks perfect for you." Louis raised his brows, picking at something stuck between his teeth with his tongue as he flickered his gaze from a still blushing Niall and back to Harry.

"I thought Niall was the one interested in couple therapy? Interesting." Louis leaned forward to grab at his coke, biting at the straw and sucking down the fizzy liquid. 

"Well I am still a surgeon. I have to be somewhat of a comfort for people, need to know the right things to say." Harry shrugged it off, moving his one arm that was limp at his side to curl behind Niall's shoulder along the booth, the omega freezing just the slightest bit but quickly worming his way into the warmth of his alpha. 

"Speaking of couple therapy, when are we gonna...ya know, talk?" Niall asked from under Harry's armpit. He didn't really care that the session was lengthened today, he's had appointments go longer than scheduled to be himself, but this was him being the one questioned and now he had to be the one to explain the details, he'd rather get it over with. 

"Well I don't think you want to start now, do you?" Louis chuckled at that, plucking a fry from his plate and just biting into the end of it. 

"No, no of course not just...wanna know where we are going to do it since you know, we are paying you to help us." Niall hated to bring the happy and relaxed mood down a couple levels, but it was hard to shake off his professional personality since he's been non-stop working for a good full year now. All this is....new to him. 

"God, I thought that list I gave you two to work with was gonna put you two at ease. But looks like it only worked on Harry." Louis slumped in his seat, putting on his serious face now as his brows furrowed towards Niall. "You're very...stiff about things still Neil." 

Niall kept his lips tight at hearing the nickname, just moving his gaze down to his lap. He felt Harry's hand lightly squeeze his shoulder where it was still wrapped around him. It helped a little bit.

"It's just harder for him to get used to things, that's all." Harry spoke for him, and Niall could hear Louis humming across the table before the beta dug back into his feast.

 

Now they were walking down the hiking path, mostly alone except for some stray dog-walkers passing them. 

Harry had a stick in his hand, dragging it in front of him and letting it dig into the dirt below him, causing a line to be made like some little bread-crum path for wherever they had walked. 

"Calming place, isn't it?" Louis asked, looking over his shoulder since he was a few feet in front of the couple. It was a calming place indeed, the sky was grey, and the air felt moist and made the grass look thick and wet. Roots were like little land mines at their feet, all three watching carefully so they didn't trip onto their faces. Birds were having little conversations above their heads in the trees also, and it was like a song that brought them all at a healthy silence following the path. 

"It is, we should come here more often for sessions, or just as mates." Harry said as he threw the stick into the brush, hearing it clatter to the ground. 

"Hmm, yeah maybe." Louis mumbled out, squinting into the forest beyond him in thought. 

Their conversation had ended, and they walked for what felt like a good half an hour before they came across a large pond, a bench settled beside it, looking over the water. 

"Alrighty, time to have a chat." Louis clapped his hands together, making Niall flinch since the blond was more focused on some little frog hopping along the tall grass. 

"This looks like a perfect place, huh babe?" Harry had looked over to his omega, and Niall looked back. The alpha had concern behind his eyes, giving Niall a mental 'are you going to be okay' with a raise of his brows. 

Niall just gave his mate a small assuring smile, being the first to step forward and follow Louis towards the bench and settle himself down. 

Harry and Niall both made their way to the bench and seated themselves, Louis with his back facing them as he grabbed at a pile of flat rocks that were lined along the ponds edge. 

"Now, we'll start from the top of the list down. How was masturbating in front of each other?" Louis didn't even give them a look, just flicked one rock into the pond and failing at trying to make it skip.

"Uh-uh it went well. Yeah." Niall was gripping harshly onto his knees, trying his hardest to keep his voice strong and not shaky. 

"I need more detail than that mate. Obviously I don't want you to give me some descriptive porno just... How did it feel, were you both comfortable, no panic attacks or backing out last minute?" 

"I mean I was a little worried at first, but Harry helped me through it. We were both uh, happy in the end." Niall was side-eyeing Harry, seeing that the alpha was looking proud he was talking this time. 

"Okay, phase one complete and successful. Now, touching each other, good? Bad?" Louis tried another rock to skip, failing again.

Niall gave Harry a look, and even the curly lad was blushing, dimples showing as he tried to hide the slight embarrassment with a smile. 

"Really, really good. Kinda uh, hard to just touch each other, almost had a couple slip-ups. But we stuck to your rules." Niall had a more firm tone in his voice, straightening his back along the damp bench as Louis looked over his shoulder with raised brows. 

"Were you both equally aroused, or was one more-let me find the word-needy?" Louis asked, lightly kicking his feet along the ground to find more smooth stones. 

"I-I think Harry was really wanting to kiss me in...places. He was very possessive and like, growling." Niall could feel a shiver run down his spine at that, just speaking the words out loud made his stomach do flips. The phantom touch of memory from Harry's fingers made him have to squeeze his thighs together. 

"Well that's very good actually. Growling and being possessive of your mate during sexual intercourse is very common, and more concerning if the alpha doesn't do that. But how did you feel about Harry showing his possessive side, Niall?" Louis had three rocks now in his hand, and had stopped his searching to turn fully towards the couple as he asked that question. 

"It was, very pleasurable. The feeling of him wanting me and o-only me." Niall couldn't finish that sentence, had shut his lips tight and stared down at the grass beneath his feet. 

"And that is a normal omega reaction also. So, we are definitely getting somewhere with this." Louis seemed proud of them, and Niall's chin rose the slightest bit in pride of himself. Harry looked pretty happy with the betas emotions to all this also, smiling big with one long leg crossed over the other. 

"Next then, phase three. Hands and mouth. Now I think this will be a very interesting story you two will tell me. So, spill." Louis swerved back around on the heels of his sneakers to start skipping his rocks again. 

"Well the tension between us after we had touched each other was really thick." Niall said, gulping loudly as he realized he had to tell the brunet about the embarrassing situation in the car. 

"Sexual tension, am I right?" Louis interupted, and looked over his shoulder, Niall nodded. "Go on." Louis mumbled after he got the answer he was looking for, gaze focusing back onto the pond. 

"We tried doing things so we could distract ourselves. Doing what you said in going on dates and stuff. We went out for a bite to eat, and went to see a movie. But uh, after..." Niall trailed off at that, and he felt Harry's hand on his knee, squeezing it in comfort. 

But that didn't really help, because now the talk of sex was getting Niall all horny again, but also embarrassed and hugely uncomfortable at the same time. His leg twitched at the touch, eyes glazing over seeing how big Harry hands were, how nice they'd look wrapped around his co-

"After..." Louis interupted his thoughts, and Niall whipped his head up to see Louis looking down upon him with one raised brow into his forehead. 

"After the movie we had gotten back to the car. Harry just wanted a simple kiss but uh... It turned into something more and I was on his lap and-"

"You two knotted?" Louis asked, his voice a little too loud for Niall and Harry's liking, both looking around to make sure no one was around to hear that.

"No!" Both said at the same time, and Louis looked less surprised now, shoulders relaxing. 

"We just... Snogged a bit that's all." Niall's voice was barely above a whisper when he said that, looking ashamed as the memory flashed in his mind.

"And got caught doing so." Harry finished, and Niall had given his alpha a glare at that, wanting to leave that part out of the story. And by the look on Louis' face, he really wished Harry hadn't blurted that out.

"You two got caught snogging!? God that is absolutely amazing. I am... So proud of you boys. Acting like horny little teen pups again!" Louis was almost squealing in happiness, clapping and rubbing his hands together almost in an evil manor.

Niall couldn't help but hide his face into his hands, letting out a small cry trying to overlap Louis' sexual rambling. 

He felt Harry's hand that had rested on his knee now moving to his back, rubbing and kneading the muscle. It was a subtle calmness that settled on himself when his mate touched him.

"But do we ever need to work on your reactions to the sex topic. Neil." Louis sighed out, and he heard the betas feet against the ground, ruffling along the grass as he moved to sit beside Niall on the other side of the bench. 

"I-Its just hard to get into this all. Like seeing photos of ourselves when we were at it like rabbits is disturbing almost, like its not actually me in the photo." Niall moved to straighten himself out along the back of the bench again, Harry's hand moving down to the middle of his back now. He could feel the metal of his alphas rings against his spine.

"Wait, you two took a lot photos of yourselves, like, having sex?" Louis asked, looking even more excited than before. Niall wanted to huff in embarrassment again, but he stiffened and kept his chin held up, ignoring how loud the brunet was.

"Uhm, yeah well I think there was just one. But honestly babe I think there is waaay more." Harry said, directing the last part of his words to Niall. The omegas brows were raised right into his hairline at that new-found information.

"I-I thought the one I found in my book was the only one?" Niall could feel his throat closing in anxiety, just the realization slowly creeping up into him that there might be more of them looking like sex-crazed animals.

Niall had matured a lot since then, and seeing more of those photos might actually physically and mentally break him. 

"Well I liked seeing us on video or camera, saved a lot on my phone and kept it on a Hard Drive." Harry looked like he was cringing also, remembering it all now in one big flood into his mind. 

"Fuck." Niall couldn't help but say, eyes widening. Because he knew what Louis was going to say now, could feel it in the atmosphere before the beta even spewed it from his mouth. 

"Well then that is your next bloody assignment. I didn't even have to think of some cheesy exercise for you two to do." Louis jumped back onto his feet, looking very content with his conclusion. 

"W-well I don't even know if I still have the Hard Drive, we've moved a lot of stuff around in the past year." Harry shrugged it off, trying to sugarcoat the situation for Niall. 

"Well I don't know, watch porn together than or something." Louis looked stumped at Harry's words, and Niall was immediately shaking his head towards the beta with a sour expression across his face.

"What? Would you rather me send you two a video of me wanking?" Louis laughed out, and Harry pretended to barf in his hand, making Louis glare hotly at him. Niall just giggled, trying to lighten the awkward mood. Or maybe it was just awkward for him...probably.

"I was gonna say I was just joking but maybe I will just to piss you two off." Louis huffed out, pouting at the couple. "You lads don't even know how pretty my dick is." 

"Uh, well I hate to burst your extremely large ego Lou, but I don't think me and my mate Harry would like to see your...genitals." Niall chuckled out, and Harry nodded with a big smile across his face. 

"Just you wait Niall. Once I get you into sex I am sure you'll be inviting me over for a threesome as fast as possible." Louis wiggled a finger at the blond, then stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. 

"What about Liam though? I'm sure he wont appreicate you around other mated couples." Harry answered before Niall could, which the omega was greatful for.

"He may look like some cute little caring fluff of a man, but I bet you a hundred pounds he'd wanna watch you two fuck." Louis winked, and Niall couldn't take it anymore, letting out another loud groan and burying his face into Harry's shoulder. 

"I think that's a good sign our session is over today. Lets get ourselves home, yeah?" Louis looked a little sympathetic now, giving Niall a small playful smile when the blond had looked back up from his alphas shoulder and got up from the bench. 

All their bums were damp and gross from the bench, and they didn't realize how wet it actually was till they could feel the water soaking through their jeans.

It wasn't a very comfortable hike back to the car, lets just leave it at that.

 

"Remember, that's your assignment!" Louis reminded the two for what felt like the hundredth time as he got out of the car and leaned back in to look them right in the eyes with his usual cheeky grin plastered onto his face. 

Harry rolled his eyes at the betas words, chuckling while looking back over his shoulder. "Yeah, alright Louis. When's the next time you want us back?" 

Louis pondered for a couple seconds, drumming his fingers along the top of the car door in thought. "Uh, let's say in two days. By that time I think you two will have your little fun. But if you don't actually find your Hard Drive, give me a ring, yeah?" 

Harry nodded at that, both Niall and him saying their last goodbyes to the the beta as he finally closed the car door and walked up the pathway back to his house, already pulling a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Maybe I should recommend him some sessions. For his smoking, hmm?" Niall suggested as Harry pulled off the curb and drove towards their home again. 

"I don't know about that love, let him fix us before we even attempt to fix him." Harry chuckled out, giving his omega a small smile that Niall happily returned before focusing back on the road ahead. 

But when they did actually pull into their driveway, thats when Niall started to get everythig to sink in. Harry had a whole bloody Hard Drive of photos and-god help him-videos of their sex life. He could feel a shiver run down his spine and his whole body quaked in his car seat. 

"Alright, babe?" Harry's voice shifted his thoughts, and Niall blinked at his mate. "Y-yeah." He stuttered out, trying but failing to sound convincing. 

And Harry always read him like a book, plus, the blond was very transparent, anyone could understand his inner feelings before he could actually say them out loud. That's just how he was. 

"You don't really look alright. Was the session too awkward? Did you want me to talk more?" Harry looked so concerned, such an alpha-like behaviour. Niall loved it so, so much.

He missed it too, for a whole year or at least most of it Harry had showed no sexual or really any loving desire towards him at all. There was no possessive growls or a reminder that Niall was his mate and only his. But the blond was perfectly okay with it, there was no pain in his heart when Harry would just robotically kiss him on the cheek and then they'd go along with their normal every day routine of having dinner and seperating to do their own personal work and studies. Now, Niall feels like he'd die if Harry ever just simply kissed him on the cheek, showing little recognition and little to no undying love for him. 

"No, no love you did perfectly fine. You were perfect." Niall opened the door to his side of the car, getting out and making his way to the doorstep. Harry was hot on his heels. 

"Then what is it? I don't want you bottling up your feelings lov-"

"Do you really-like actually-have a whole saved Hard Drive of us having sex?" Niall spun fast around on his heels, interupting Harry before the alpha could say anything else. They still haven't even made it into the house yet. 

Harry looked taken-back of course at the abrupt topic. The curly lad was just blinking at his mate before a light blush returned across his cheeks and he casted his gaze down to the ground. 

"Well like I said I am not even sure if I have it or if I even really did it but... I'm like 99.9 percent sure I took photos and videos and kept them on a storage Hard Drive to save for... Lonely times." He coughed at the end, looking completely ashamed as he moved a hand out to grip at the back of his neck. 

"W-why, did I know about thi-"

"Of course you knew about it Niall. I would never take that much videos and photos if I didn't have your consent first. Plus, I remember you enjoying it a lot." Harry sounded a little angry at Niall's silly question. 

"How come I don't remember any of our sex life experiences? Our kinks? I don't remember anything." Niall felt emotional now, tears were swimming in his eyes. It was just so frustrating for him, how much he has forgotten, from the sex to loving Harry. All of it, just, forgotten like he hasn't had that in decades, but really its only been a year. 

"Niall, love come on," Harry sighed out, seeing the blonds glassy eyes. He stepped forward and pulled his omega into his arms. "Its okay to forget, all the stuff we are doing is solely because we want to refresh our memory on knotting and tighten the bond between us."

Niall sighed in content at Harry's comforting words, taking in a deep breath at the wonderful Tom Ford scent that filled his nostrils. So calming, so Harry. 

The feeling of being in his alphas arms, was something he wanted forever. More than wanting to help young couples and corrupt teens for his work, more than spending quality time with his family, more than any other thing that the world could possibly offer him. 

He was in so deep now. 

"Why don't we just go inside and relax, take a break from all the shit thats happened today. Is there any golf tournaments on?" Niall smiled at that, Harry still remembered his love for golf. 

"I d'know. Probably." He shrugged with a smile still across his face.

Harry had then lead him into their home, kissing him sweetly once they had closed the door and settled in. It was nice, and Niall never felt more like a happy bonded omega before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, and that it was a short chapter compared to my last one. I tried adding more to this but I felt like I was just dragging it out and putting in irrelevant plot. I hoped you enjoyed this anyway??
> 
> Feedback would be great, and thank you for 10k reads :) 
> 
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot longer than the last chapter cause I felt like you all needed a good dose of narry ;)

"Shit!" Niall heard Harry's hissed curse and the sound of boxes falling onto the ground. He couldn't help but smirk slightly in amusement at his husbands clumsiness. 

"Be careful love!" Niall yelled out, and all he heard was a muffled grunt of an answer coming from the attic, Harry still shuffling around up there to attempt to find their long lost collection of videos and photos. 

It's been half an hour though, and Niall couldn't help but be a little hopeful that his alpha didn't find them. Today they were going to be doing Louis' very anticipated exercise, and honestly Niall would rather make out in a car and get caught by a family again than sit awkwardly in their bedroom watching their younger selves get down and dirty. 

"Aha!" Now that wasn't a good sound, and Niall had straightened up, looking up and squinting into the small hole that lead to the attic, hearing Harry's steps until the alphas head was popping up to look down at him. 

"Found it!" One of Harry's hands came into view, and Niall could see a small electronic memory stick in his palm. He forced himself to smile, pretending to be glad. 

"We really need to clean up up here though, did you hear how many times I sneezed from the dust?" Harry chuckled out, him moving around a little more till his feet were against the small pull-out ladder hanging from the ceiling, finally descending down in front of the omega. 

"When are we going to uh, watch this stuff?" Niall ignored Harry's joking tone with a question he was dying to have answered, watching silently as his alpha gave him a raised brow and started to fold the ladder up and back into the ceiling. 

"Well sometime today at least, I'd like to do it sooner than later yeah?" Harry stood stock still in front of Niall, having that concerned alpha look as Niall broke their gaze to pick at some loose strings on his jumper. 

"We don't even know if it works though, right? So, until than I can just uh, I'll just make lunch." Niall pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, starting to take steps back until he was far enough from Harry to turn around and rush towards the kitchen. 

It was like he needed a breather from all this, this morning he got up and that's all he could really think about. There was no good image he could put in his mind of this situation, no possible imagination that could make him feel excited for this. 

But when Niall can imagine, is Louis rolling his eyes hard at his constant worrying. 

 

 

He could faintly hear the sound of typing from Harry's laptop in the living room, small hums or groans of frustration as well as Niall flipped the second grilled ham and cheese sandwich he was making for the two of them. He still had high hopes that were hidden in the back of his head that they'd have to call Louis up and break the news that the hard drive didn't work. 

He flipped the sandwich once more before he slid it off the pan onto the plate beside the sandwich he already made, getting some pickles from the fridge to place as a little side-snack on the plates also. And Niall was ready to pick up the plates and carry them to the living room to his alpha, but heard muffled moans fill the household. 

And they weren't Harry's, no, they were his _own_. 

Niall cursed about five different swear words in his mind, shock building in his stomach and twisting it uncomfortably as the moans and groans kept on coming. Harry was watching all this also, probably sat on the couch and looking at it in disgust. 

But whatever was happening in the video Harry was watching, it sounded like younger Niall was getting extreme pleasure from younger Harry, the moans growing higher and higher and lower and lower, varying from different levels of arousal. 

"H-Harry lunch is ready, I made grilled cheese!" Niall yelled out, trying to sound like he wasn't completely losing his shit. Niall wasn't even wanting to wait for his husband anymore, just grabbing at his plate and shuffling onto his seat at the table and trying to block out the sounds of moans with his chewing. 

Harry didn't even come till five minutes later, Niall being done his whole sandwich by then and the alpha's own now sat cold on the kitchen counter. But at least he was decent enough person to not bring the laptop along with him. Niall would've probably thrown back up his meal. 

There was a silence overtaking them, and Niall refused to speak more because he couldn't really find his voice, still in shock in hearing his own moans coming from an electronic.

"It uh, it works. The Hard Drive works." Harry mumbled, chewing slowly at his sandwich and then setting it down to take a bite out of one of the pickles. 

"That's great." Niall wanted to smack himself on top of the head at his answer to his alpha, and Harry tried holding in a chuckle, masking it with raised brows and a stiff smirk. 

"You have been really fidgety and nervous all day love, and I don't like seeing you like this." Harry rubbed his hands together overtop of the plate to get the crumbs off his fingers, then leaning back into his chair to look at Niall worriedly across the table. 

"Louis said it himself, I-I'm just a little slower and more unsure with this kind of stuff than you are. I'll get used to it though, I know this stuff will help us." Niall assured Harry, trying to break out of this conversation by grabbing at his empty plate to put it in the sink to wash, but Harry had leaned forward almost falling off the chair in the action to grab loosely at Niall's wrist to get the omega's attention. 

"I don't want to force you to do anything, I'm not Louis. If you don't want to do this..." 

"No, Harry we haven't even tried yet. I'm just a little nervous that's all, and if I can't handle it and want to stop, I promise I will tell you." Niall slowly moved away from Harry's grasp, but let one of his hands come off from the plate he was holding to hold onto Harry's, giving his husband's hand a squeeze. 

"You promise?" Harry sighed, taking advantage of Niall's hold on him to tug the blond right onto his lap, making Niall almost drop the plate onto the ground. 

"Yes!" Niall chuckled out, trying to fit himself comfortably on Harry's thighs but failing as he accidentally kneed Harry in the groin in the process. 

"Let me go ya wanker!" Niall yelped with a loud laugh rushing past his lips as Harry pinched playfully at his sides while still withering in pain from the good pulse of pain still coming from his dick. 

"After I do the dishes, will you come and sit with me in the living room to watch?" Harry asked, lips brushing along Niall's earlobe and voice in a hushed tone as he asked the question. Niall felt a shiver run down his spine from the feeling of his alphas haunting breath at his skin, and nodded silently before clambering off his lap. 

 

 

Niall tried to occupy himself with reading over his clients papers, brewing himself a tea and listening to the popping sound of the kettle and the clanging of the dishes along the sink as Harry washed them. But his mind wasn't getting out of the gutter, and his eyes were flickering up towards the living room, seeing just a fraction of Harry's laptop screen and knowing what was on it. 

Just a look, he was too curious to just sit and pretend to be interested in work at the moment. He can simply look at the screen and get a gist of what will come in what will certainly be a few minutes once Harry puts all the dishes on the drying rack. 

He gets up, leaving his files in a neat stack on the kitchen table and making his way into the living room that is lit only by one of their porcelain lamps at the corner of the room. The tv was turned off, and he could see the laptop screen in full view, and it was paused on what looked like bedsheets. 

It wasn't like he can turn away now, bed sheets weren't enough for him to get a good vision in his mind about what the hell they were doing in the video. Niall made his way onto the couch, sitting himself down so delicately and slowly like it would completely collapse under his weight. It was weird, he didn't want Harry knowing he was in here like it would be a huge problem if his alpha did. It wasn't a big secret, but Niall still felt dirty. 

He looked at the little mousepad on the laptop and brought his pointer finger down before scrolling it up to the little pause sign and then pressing down on it. He cringed at how immediately loud it was, blaring from the speakers on the device, he slapped at the volume button a little too hard, but slowly the sound decreased until he was sure Harry couldn't hear it echoing throughout the house. 

The camera was moving away from the sheets as soon as Niall had pressed play, and it was slowly scanning across the darkened room till it showed Niall's sweaty fucked-out face right up into the screen. It scared Niall a little bit, how his own eyes were so red, lips covered in a layer of spit and oh god, was that cum? 

"You're such a good boy. My omega, hm? Mine." Harry sounded breathless, had moved a hand out into the camera's view and onto Niall's face, his thumb running across Niall's cheek in two slow swipes before Niall had parted his lips and started sucking the digit into his mouth. It was so erotic, and Niall squirmed at the sucking noises that filled the speakers. 

"You still need more baby?" Harry chuckled, his voice sounded wrecked, and by the look of his own face Niall guessed the blond was in heat. He doesn't remember the last time he felt so needy before since he took those pills to stop them completely, and by the looks of it, his heats made him look like a complete mess of sweat and slick. 

"Want your knot, please H." Niall's voice croaked out, raspy but high and whiney. And Niall had almost moaned himself when he saw Harry walk back along the mattress till young Niall's full naked glory was on the full screen, the blond turning around and revealing his whole bare bum and slick-covered thighs, just the smallest hint of his red and abused hole showing between the plump cheeks. 

"Look beautiful, all marked up." Harry mumbled in one breath, the camera jiggling a bit as he shuffled back towards Niall who was giving the alpha an invitation by spreading his legs wider, hips almost touching the bed at how wide he went. 

The camera tipped down, and one of Harry's large hands came down in a harsh slap at Niall's right arse cheek, letting it jiggle for only a second before he gripped it harshly. Niall could just picture the muscles along Harry's toned biceps flexing as he did that, and his breath stuttered. 

Oh, and now the view of Harry's long dick came into view, already shining with probably a mixture of Niall's spit, slick and his own pre-cum.  

Harry taped the length against Niall's hole, teasing the blond and making the younger version of himself whine pathetically and push back, hole clenching and unclenching, thighs already trembling. "Want you, please." Came lowly from Niall's lips, muffled from his head smothered into the pillows. 

"I know baby, you are so needy." Harry groaned out, as he said that, his hand guided the tip to young Niall's hole, slowly letting it sink in and moaning loudly as it disappeared inch by inch till Niall could see his pubic hair come into view against his younger self's bum. 

"Gonna wreck you like the last time yeah?" Harry growled out possessively, and the sound of his alpha-voice coming through the speakers had Niall's hips stuttering up without him controlling it, sweat building all around his body and his clothes feeling too tight all of a sudden. 

Niall now had the weird envy of wanting to be his younger self at that moment again, wanting to be all bent over and begging like a baby, crying out into the sheets as Harry's dick fucked into him till his large knot locked them together as one. 

He could hear the sound of the headboard banging against the wall in video when all of a sudden Harry's real life hand was coming into his vision, and Niall almost jumped five feet off the couch cushion. 

"H-Har-" But he barely got that out until he went completely numb, Harry's hand rubbing at the outside of his crotch through his jeans from behind the couch. Harry must've snuck in on him, and was probably getting just as hard watching all this play-out in front of him. 

Harry's hand rubbed softly along Niall's zipper, didn't make any moves to get any further and Niall didn't push him to. Both of them still sat and stood silently, watching the screen and seeing young Niall getting fucked into the mattress with cute whines and muffled pleads running past his mouth mixing with Harry's stuttered groans and growls. 

It was like a queue though, for when the Harry in the video had moved one hand down fast to start pumping at the younger Niall's dick as he fucked him. Harry had followed his actions, unzipping his jeans and pulling down his briefs to grab dryly at his dick. 

It was like an electric shock right to his nerves, and Niall had gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head but snapping right back into focus, not wanting to miss any second of detail from the video. He was panting in-sync with younger Niall's pants. 

Harry was pumping it slowly but squeezed the base of his dick tightly. The dry feeling of no spit or slick around Niall's length made it feel ten times more arousing, his hips bucking up when Harry would thrust his hand up, slowly fucking into it. 

Niall's voice in the video was getting louder and louder, and a screech of "M'gonna cum!" was what made Niall know he was getting closer also, biting at his bottom lip and whimpering when Harry moved his hand slightly lower to squeeze at his balls. 

But what got him shaking was he removed it completed just to move two fingers down to rub at his soaking wet hole, sending Niall to convulse into a earth-shattering orgasm that made his back curl off the back of the couch and eyes squeeze tightly shut. 

"Oh, baby yeah...mine." That was heard from the video, and Niall was about to open his eyes to smile shyly up at Harry, but was surprised to feel his alphas lips along his neck, sucking and licking at the fading bond mark. 

Oh, now that almost got Niall hard again, his toes curling at how sensitive his bond mark had become. He had to bring one hand out to grip tightly at Harry's curls, rubbing along his alphas scalp with small whines of approval still spilling from his mouth. 

"Mine." Harry growled out, and Niall had almost mistaken it to be from the video, but based on the hot breath of air coming across his own throat, it was definitely his real Harry that said that. 

 

 

It didn't end there, when Niall had come down from his high and when Harry had managed to get his lips off his bond mark, Niall had returned the favour by laying his alpha on the couch and stuffing his own hand into Harry's pants. They picked a different video, and the one they had watched was a sneaky one taken from what looked like Harry's own camera from his phone, both of them crammed into a stall at some public washroom and the camera tilted down as Niall sucked him off sloppily. 

Harry came just as hard, and they had snogged lazily for a good half hour before they forced themselves to pull apart. 

 

 

They were having dinner happily on the couch watching some random movie that was on when the phone starting ringing off the hook. Harry had hooked his finger into the belt loops of Niall's jeans when he had gotten up to answer it, letting out a groan of disapproval and snuggling back into his shoulder. 

But then the phone rang again and again and now Harry was the one to mumble under his breath and place his bowl of soup onto the coffee table to rush and answer it. 

"Hello?" Harry tried sounding polite, but Niall could easily hear the frustration wrapped around the tone. 

"Lou, come on it's dinner can we talk about this later, like after we're done?" Harry answered to the person that Niall now knew was Louis on the other end. 

It wasn't really a surprise to him though, who else would call five times in a row without stopping? Louis was a pushy beta who wouldn't tolerate getting ignored. 

"Okay, okay sorry yeah I know you are the boss of me got it. I'll put you on speaker." Niall giggled at that, trying to hide it behind his hand but Harry still noticed and pouted at him. It was strange to see his husband look so cuddly and cute now all wrapped in a fuzzy sweater and sweatpants, not growling ' _mine_ ' past clenched teeth with a possessive hand down the omega's pants. 

"Good evening Neil!" Louis' voice rung loudly, and Niall chuckled, setting his bowl down beside Harry's and leaning into the phone that Harry settled on the table for them to both listen in on. 

"I'm guessing you wanna know if we did your exercise or not?" Niall wanted to answer Louis' obvious question for him, Harry coming back to sit down beside him. 

"Well if you'd like to I'm up for it but I'd rather have you talk to me about that in person. Which, if you two are free I'd like to schedule that a little earlier tomorrow, let's say after breakfast. I'll let you two eat alone this time." Niall wasn't so impressed that Louis had called him to tell them he simply wanted an earlier scheduled session, but knew that there was more to this phone call than just that. 

"And..." Niall trailed off, not wanting to sound rude or anything, but he knew Louis was building up to something. He was hungry and his limbs still felt like jelly from the one almost two orgasms he had. 

"And...my car broke down when I went to the bar with that really hot guy named Liam. So I need you two to get your lazy arses up and help your very generous psychologist out." Niall and Harry looked at each other, both unimpressed but also concerned for their friend. It wasn't a surprise once again though that Louis got himself into some shit. 

"Why couldn't you have asked the Liam guy to drive you home?" Harry grabbed the phone from the table to bring it closer to his mouth, brows furrowed in a tight knot on his forehead. 

"It's my first bloody date with him I didn't want to act like some trashy lad who has the shittiest car in the world." There was a faint sound of something hitting steal, like Louis had kicked the side of his car to prove his words of hate. 

Harry was about to say something back, but Niall decided to interrupt, seeing that Harry was going to try and vier around with some more excuses for them not to go. It was the least they could do, Louis was helping them a lot with their sex life. 

That still sounds weird to say. 

"Okay Lou, where are you?" Niall grabbed the phone from Harry and started to make his way towards the front door, taking the phone off of the speaker and placing it to his ear to hear the answer more clearly. 

"13 Ronald Street or something like that, I know it's some blokes name." Niall had the itching thought in the back of his mind that Louis was a little tipsy, based on his little knowledge and his attempts to keep his words from slurring. 

"Well that doesn't help but I'll see. Just stay outside the bar or something." Louis had only hummed and then hung up right after, not even a thank you or goodbye to end the call. 

When Niall had slipped on his shoes and grabbed for his coat, he looked over his shoulder to see Harry still stood there with his socks on, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked to be thinking hard about something. 

"Are you coming?" He took a step forward into Harry's space, moving his hands out to unfold Harry's arms and grab at the alphas hands to squeeze them. 

"Our dinner is gonna get cold, and I kinda just wanted to spend time with you tonight." Harry huffed, pursing his lips and a small pout that didn't affect Niall. He knew Harry was trying to convince him to stay, but it would be worse to leave Louis stranded outside a bar half drunk. 

"We can just heat it up when we get back home, it won't take us long we live close enough from downtown." Niall took a step back towards the front door, keeping his hands in Harry's to tug him with him, but Harry didn't budge from his spot, and barely moved when Niall even leaned his full weight back. 

"Okay, well if you don't want to go I can just quickly zip down and get him." Niall wasn't playing Harry's game anymore, and definitely didn't want to doddle around anymore when Louis was expecting him. He tried to ignore Harry's displeased expression when he let go of his hands and grabbed for the door knob. 

"I don't think you should go alone, you _can't_ go alone." Harry spoke sternly in an orderly way, but Niall had already made a step outside onto their porch, looking over his shoulder with a assuring smile coming across his face. 

"I'm gonna be fine, I'm just getting Louis and bringing him home. I have my phone on me also, see." Niall fished his phone out from his back pocket to wag it in his grip, and Harry just stared at it blankly with an unsure expression still on his face. 

"Call me when you find him then, don't forget." Harry said, and that was enough for Niall, him nodding and getting to the steps of the porch before he heard a 'hey!' from behind him and a hand gripping at his shoulder to spin him around. 

Niall almost fell right on his arse, but Harry caught him with arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Niall was confused at first, and getting a little agitated that this was his third attempt to leave their house, but sighed happily when Harry joined their lips together in a messy but sweet kiss. 

"Call me." Harry said again, and Niall couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes and pushing back from Harry's shoulder to descend down the steps and down the pathway to their car. 

"I will, promise." Niall called over his shoulder, and focused back towards the car and slumped inside. He looked back to their house just in time to see Harry close their front door again. But he could still see his alphas faint figure outlined through the door, probably watching him leave. 

 

 

The street was actually called Markson Street, which was how off Louis was. But Niall had found it simply from seeing the beta waiting outside of the bar laughing loudly as he talked to a three men. 

Niall pulled up to the curb, and got out to call Louis over from down the street, but had froze right in his seat seeing the one man in the group talking to Louis put a hand on the brunet, making Louis scowl in distaste and step back from his touch. 

He decided to get out of the car, still keeping his distance and watching carefully. And it seemed the men weren't keeping their hands to themselves, moving in like vultures on top of Louis as the beta tried making his way down the street, still not noticing that Niall was there. 

Niall really didn't want to yell, now that would be a stupid idea on his part and just drag attention to himself. So he took in a deep breath, closing his car door and then started to make his way towards Louis, trying to look as unnoticeable as possible as he rushed towards the brunet who now had his back towards him trying to tell the men off. 

It was when Niall got close enough to grab Louis that he could now smell the group. And they reeked of alpha stench, making his senses go all over the place and alarm bells ring in his mind.

"Louis." He mumbled that out as he hooked his fingers around the sweater Louis was wearing. The beta had finally realized he was there, whipping around and blue eyes wide with fear but softening in relief. 

Still though, these group of alphas were behind them, now probably noticing and, oh lord, smelling Niall. But the blond kept his cool, taking deep breaths in and deep breaths out as he started to drag Louis off towards the car, the brunet a little wobbly from the alcohol but still able to figure out to put one foot in front of the other. 

"Oh look who we have here! An omega to play with boys!" One yelled with a thick accent that was laced with liquor. Niall felt a shiver run down his spine when he could hear their footsteps grow faster and faster behind them, Louis hand coming down across his lower back protectively. 

But Louis wouldn't be able to do anything, he only had the strength of a beta, and definitely wasn't in the right mind to fight them off if they tried touching Niall. 

They just need to keep moving, the car was only a couple steps away, Niall's hand going into his sweater pocket and grabbing for the keys, hearing the doors unlock. 

Louis had just grabbed for the passenger side door when Niall had suddenly been spun around and pinned to his own car, the alphas face right in his and smelling all around his throat and any patch of revealed skin. He smelt like stale weed and shots, which made Niall gag in his mouth. 

"Excuse me, get off." Niall growled out, and the man just chuckled loudly. 

"Isn't he a feisty one lads?" The man yelled over his shoulders to the men that were watching like this was some kind of entertainment. Louis looked helpless beside them, eyes with fire behind them glaring into the alphas back. He was powerless towards the alphas, and Niall didn't want him to make any stupid moves to try and get them off of him, because he'd surely fail. 

"Mmm, wow what a sight." The man was sniffing at Niall's neck and seemed to stop at the fading bond mark, a dark chuckle coming from him and teeth showing in a sneer. He moved one of his hands from where it was trapping Niall between his car, moving it to the omegas throat and outlining the teeth marks, Harry's teeth marks. 

"Looks like this little one had an alpha to ride a knot on, but guess he must've went on his own way? Or did he pass? Hmm?" Now that was absolutely none of the mans business, but it didn't really look like he wanted an answer from Niall, just moving off the mark and dragging his long and rough fingers along Niall's delicate skin still sensitive and fresh from Harry's touch. 

"He has a bloody alpha you fucking idiot. I wouldn't stay here for long!" Louis decided to break out of his shell and shout out some kind of half-assed threat. It didn't really do anything to the group of alphas, them all just scrunching their faces in disapproval at the beta who dare spoke in their presence without asking. 

"Where is he then? I don't see one coming up to us and sockin' me one in the jaw." The man laughed loudly again, and Niall got a large whiff of alcohol into his nostrils, making him cringe. This man was completely blinded by the poisons of the liquor in his system, so everything was going in one ear and out the other. 

It would've been pretty cool though, if Harry came rushing down the street looking all heroic, sneaking up right behind the pack of alphas and tapping them on the shoulder just waiting for them to turn around with confused expressions on their faces. Maybe a _'The alpha you are talking about is right here,'_ coming through his mouth before he'd pummel every single one of their pathetic arses into the pavement. 

It would've been cool yeah, but that wasn't happening. Harry was at home, waiting for his call. God, if Niall will even get to calling him. This night was probably going to end with his naked body dumped in a alleyway with Louis beaten to death on the curb near his car. 

"So what are you gonna do then? You gonna rape him and toss me in a dumpster somewhere? Get a life." Louis was pushing the alphas boundaries now, getting them all riled up. Niall knew what Louis' tactic was, to get them distracted and focus away from him so he could wriggle free from the alphas hold. But the mans grip was more tightening along his throat at Louis' babbling. 

"That sounds like a good id-"

"Niall, Lou, get in my car." Niall was surprised, to hear the voice, and had whipped his head over the car to see it was coming from across the street. The voice had a face now, and Liam was staring at them with his brows furrowed in anger and body leaned over his own car.  

"Oh, is this that alpha you were talking about?" The man yelled, the other men around him were starting to get nervous seeing Liam there. Niall was more than surprised though, knowing that Louis hadn't called the other beta in the first place. 

"Nah, boys he has nothing on us. I can smell his irrelevant beta smell from here!" The guy screamed another horse laugh that made Niall feel like spit was spraying across his face. He felt like barfing all over the guy, maybe then he'll get away from him. 

"Niall, Lou, you heard him get in the car." Now it was a different voice, and Niall had stretched his neck back so fast he could feel the muscle cramp. But his ears didn't fool him, and now his alpha was hopping out of the passenger side of Liam's car, wearing the same thing Niall seen him wearing when he had left him at the house. He wasn't even wearing shoes. 

_'Smell his scent now, fucker.'_ Niall had thought to himself, seeing the man that still had a hold on his throat's face falter and nostrils start to flare. The guys behind him were almost comedic looking, surprised to see the beta and alpha across the road coming towards them. 

"One alpha and a beta against a whole group of alphas, please." But the guy had moved his grip off of Niall's throat, which had given Niall time to actually start thinking of an escape without the threatening pressure against it. He flickered his gaze down to the space under the mans arm, waiting and watching for Harry's socked feet to get up onto the curb before he made his move as quickly as possible to duck and bolt away from the alpha. 

He could feel the skim of the mans hands trying to grab at the back of his jacket, but Niall was running full speed into Harry's arms, his alpha taking him in happily but quickly maneuvering him behind him to get to Liam's car. 

"You little bitch!" The man roared, and Niall had flinched at the low and dangerous alpha-voice that was brought upon him. But he kept himself stiff as he rushed across the road, Louis right behind him until they were slumping into the car and closing the doors. 

They both didn't talk when they were bathed in silence, Niall had move leaned right over across Louis' lap, being on the far side of the backseat and making his view obscured to what was going on. He didn't quite catch Harry's expression, but could tell his mate was beyond pissed. 

There was muffled talking, the man that was roughing Niall up was yelling and swearing up a storm towards Harry. But the alphas face was neutral the whole time, blinking at him and furrowing his brows at the insults. 

Liam was tugging at Harry's arm, and it looked like he was trying to pull Harry back from doing anything too stupid. But Niall's heart sank when Harry slipped away from Liam's grip and started advancing towards the man, challenging him with a growl. 

Niall wasn't really thinking straight, the warning bells were just ringing in his mind in worry that his alpha was going to get hurt. So, he pressed harshly down onto one of the buttons on the car door, the window immediately starting to roll down. 

He leaned out, Louis was hissing right into his ear to stop, but Niall wasn't just going to watch this happen. "Harry no! Please come to the car, no!" Niall yelped, and it was scary how Harry didn't even acknowledge his words, his eyes looking almost demonic with how dark and menacing they looked staring forward at the man in front of him. Everyone else had gotten their attention drawn to Niall's voice, Liam whipping around and frantically moving his hands around in an action to roll the window back up. 

"Let them take care of it Niall, please just let it go." Louis whispered those words soothingly into Niall's ear, trying to get the omega to calm down as he moved Niall's hand away from the door to roll the window back up. They were once again blanketed in silence, and Niall kept on staring intently out of the window, trying to see if Harry was in the right mind to stop what he was doing. 

"Relax, take a breath." Louis' hand was on his back, rubbing it up and down in a massage to get his nerves down. Niall was basically sitting on the poor betas lap, completely unaware of his actions and mind, body, and soul connected only to Harry. 

There was a sudden flash of action and the muffled sounds of yells, and Niall had let out a loud screech of surprise that made Louis flinch from the sudden change from complete silence to constant yelps.

"Harry! Harry!" Niall screamed, slapping his palms against the window as he saw Harry topple down onto the sidewalk with the man, he could see fists flying and the group of men just staring with wide eyes. Liam wasn't making any moves to help, and looked just as helpless as Louis was before. 

"Niall you need to stop!" Louis said sternly, and his arms winded around Niall's waist, his body twisting so Niall's view was now blocked by Louis body in the way. Niall tried scrambling up again, but that had only made Louis get on top of him more, the beta now laying him out along the backseat and pinning him down by the shoulders.

"He will be fine, I promise okay?" Niall tried to focus on the betas voice, the hands keeping him down and locked onto the leather seats. His mind was a hurricane of thoughts that weren't getting sorted out anytime soon. 

He didn't know how long the time passed, but Louis kept it dragged out as long as possible, speaking calm words into his ear, squeezing at his shoulders and forcing them to keep eye-contact. And before he knew what was happening, the passenger and drivers door was opening, two bodies getting into their seats and quickly slamming the doors. 

"Harry, Harry?!" Niall whimpered that out just as pathetically as he did in the sex video they had watched, hands scratching away at Louis' grip till the beta had finally set him free. 

Niall had seen the curls from the seat in front of him, and just blindly wrapped his arms around the seat, finally feeling his alphas skin on his and making him sigh in relief. 

"M'here." Niall's arms tightened around Harry at his alphas voice of assurance. Niall didn't really believe him though, he could tell by the restraint in Harry's tone that he was trying to lighten the mood. But Niall could really care less at the moment, every part of his brain was completely turned off and all that was coming through was that his alpha was back and alive. 

 

 

"Thank you Liam." Niall had sighed when Liam had parked into the driveway and unlocked the doors to let them clamber out. When Niall had finally seen Harry standing in front of him, he immediately got himself glued to the alphas side, cheek smushed into Harry's chest. 

"No problem love, I'm just glad you and Lou are okay." Liam called from the car, leaning over the console to meet the couples eyes. 

"Make sure you take care of Louis tonight though, yeah? He's a bit tipsy!" Niall rushed that out as Harry closed their doors, but Louis had given him an assuring smile and limp wave off towards his comment. "I am pretty much all sobered up after that, don't worry Neil." 

After Louis' final say, Liam had backed-up out of their driveway and drove off down the street. The two staying their politely to wave goodbye. But once the car had disappeared down the street, Harry's arm had tightening ten times more around Niall's waist, turning the omega so they were looking right into each others eyes. 

"I don't want you to ever leave my sight again, ever." Harry mumbled out, sounding so tired and stressed it made Niall's heart ache. But he just nodded at Harry's orders, taking his alphas hand in his to tug back up their porch and into the welcoming warmth of their home. 

Niall would ask all the questions later, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to lay in his alphas arms till the next morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments mean so much to me! Please tell me what you thought :)
> 
> Wattpad: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When Niall had woken up in the morning, he could hear the shuffling of movement downstairs, pots and pans clanking around, the television on as it aired the morning news. He had shuffled over onto his back at first, eyes still closed and more than content to lay there for a little while longer. But when he limply moved his arm out to to stretch across the (what he thought would be) empty side of the bed, he had suddenly hit a hard naked chest. 

Niall's eyes flung opened, and he flinched upright with a surprised gasp, looking down beside him to see Harry groaning awake with one hand rubbing against his chest, a sour expression across his face that looked like a wince of pain. 

"What the hell...?" Niall mumbled out, his legs immediately flinging off the bed as he rushed to grab his sweatpants and a jumper. Harry still looked confused at first, messy and curly bedhead and green eyes that still had a filter of fog around them with sleep. But when he heard another clang from the kitchen, his eyes widened and his body was up and out of the bed. 

It was a race to see who could get dressed first, and Niall was surprised to see how fast Harry was, the alpha was already walking out of their room before Niall could even adjust his shirt. But the blond was right behind him, and Niall didn't like when Harry gave him a glare over his shoulder, trying to shoo him back into their bedroom. 

They got closer and closer towards the kitchen, moving along the house until they were at the corner where the kitchen entrance was. There was two voices now, whispering and making rough shushing noises as the fridge door opened. The sound of their juice jugs and food containers moving around was heard. 

The mates exchanged looks, and Niall felt himself almost wanting to hyperventilate in worry. No one else had their house keys, so how in the world did anyone even possibly get inside? But before Niall could make any movements to see who it was, Harry was already one step ahead of him, shuffling out from their little hiding place to swiftly step into the kitchen with his arms clenched like he was ready to pummel the intruder to the ground. 

But Niall saw his alphas expression falter and soon soften into confusion. His brows knotted along his forehead and mouth opening and closing trying to say something. 

"Lou? Liam?" That's what Harry managed to say, and Niall felt his whole body relax in relief. But confusion washed over him at the realization of what his husband had just said. Now that the worry of them getting robbed was gone, it was filled in with curiosity. 

He stepped out to stand beside Harry now, and that was right when the two noticed they were standing there, Liam looking more than worried with his bottom lip nudged between his teeth and a look of terror across his face once he met eyes with them. But Louis was the complete opposite, the beta had simply turned around from where he was cooking by the stove. He was wearing Niall's apron and had their spatula in his hand, smiling in delight. 

"Ah, you two are finally awake! God you take forever, you know I called ya five times this morning?" Louis actually had the guts to look mad at them at the moment, which boggled Niall's mind seeing the beta put a sassy hand on his hip as he waved the spatula around in his other. 

"What the fuck are you doing in our house?" Niall sounded as calm as possible when he spoke, which seemed to work even more than yelling at the way Liam cringed and looked at Louis pleadingly. Louis was just rolling his eyes and than turned fast on his socked feet, starting to cook again. 

"Okay...I swear I did not agree with walking in here uninvited. We were waiting outside forever cause Louis said you agreed to have breakfast with us in the morning. And you guys didn't have a car so we thought we'd help you out. B-But then you weren't answering and Louis saw you guys didn't lock your door when we dropped you off last night and-" Liam was cut off by Louis, the smaller brunet still cooking happily as he finished Liam's rant. 

"To sum Liam's sob-story up, I decided to break into your house as punishment for not answering my bloody calls." Louis chuckled out, and Niall could just feel the frustration radiating off Harry from beside him, so he moved a hand out to rest on his alphas lower back. 

"Louis we had a bit of a rough night last night, I think we are aloud to sleep in for a bit." Niall mumbled out, taking the reins for talking since he knew whatever Harry was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant. 

"Well nothing we can do about it now, I have breakfast almost done and a good football game on the telly, so why don't we put our bickering aside and have a nice relaxing morning?" Louis was trying to sweep all this under the rug, Niall wasn't dumb, the blond was a psychologist, he knew exactly what the brunet was doing. But Louis had the same profession as him, so maybe they could have some serious talk about this later, psychologist to psychologist. 

He was probably good to let this go though, Niall knows Louis and Liam didn't barge into their place to steal anything. That was pretty obvious by the terrified expression poor Liam had when he saw them first. So, Niall took-in a deep breath and walked towards their island, sitting himself down on one of the stools to show he'd let them forget about it for now. But Harry was still looking a bit strained, and Niall felt horrible for his alpha, who has been through a lot these past couple days. Having to deal with his omegas stupid decision to go outside at night alone in downtown London, now almost getting scared to death that their home was being looted. 

"H," Niall mumbled, the blond pulling the stool beside him out from under the counter, slapping at it with the palm of his hand to encourage his mate to sit and relax. Harry looked like he was fighting himself, like he didn't know what to do or how to react to this situation. It looked like he either wanted to pick Louis and Liam up and throw them out their front door, or just wanted to stumble back upstairs to get the sleep he was deprived of these past couple days. 

But, Niall was happy to see Harry snapped out of the trance he had consumed himself in and now the alpha was swiftly moving towards the stool and sitting himself down beside him. Liam looked pretty relieved also, just by the way his broad shoulders hunched downward like all the stress deflated from his body. 

Louis still looked unbothered, and Niall really did wonder what went on in that betas brain. 

 

 

The breakfast was delicious, and Niall thought that was a good enough apology. Harry seemed a little less tense as well, and now they were all sitting and having a comfortable conversation at their dining room table. Niall was the only one not completely done yet, he was a slow eater, but the three men around him didn't look bothered at all, they were chatting about something that he wasn't paying attention to. 

"Hopefully my car is still in the same place I left it, bloody gangs and shit might've gotten to it overnight." Louis mumbled out, which snapped Niall back into the conversation. He looked up from where he was shovelling bacon into his mouth, seeing Louis holding a unamused expression across his face. 

"Don't think so negative, I'm sure everything will be fine." Liam took a hand from where it was settled on top of the table to run through Louis' hair, it was a cute gesture that made Niall's brows raise. They were still hitting it off, he guessed. 

"It still pisses me off though, bastards wanted to have a piece of Nialler and was probably going to if you two didn't show up." Niall side-eyed over to look at Harry, noticing his alpha tense up at the mention of the men from last night, all ugly and drenched with alpha hormones. It made Niall shiver in his seat at the simple memory of it. "Next time we go drinking Li, we take one car yeah?" Louis finished, but Harry still held his glare onto the table, fists clenched on top of it. 

Niall moved his hand to overlap Harry's fist in comfort, making the alpha snap his head up to look in front of him. Harry must've been hiding his red eyes, because they quickly shimmered back to green when they met Niall's. "I think we should stop talking about that Lou, it's done and over with now, yeah?" Niall looked over towards Louis with his hand still on top of Harry's, meeting his beta friends eyes who was noticing how uncomfortable Harry was.

It was strange how fast Harry's personality has changed ever since they started to get closer, how possessive his husband has become. He used to just see a husband in Harry these past couple years when they barely had time to say hi to each other during the day, but now he sees an alpha, a strong mate, and a husband all at once in one big whirlwind. 

"Alright, well if you're done now Niall I'd like to see if me car is actually still intact or not driven into some ditch somewhere." Louis was good at changing the subject fast, getting up from his seat and taking all their plates as he made his way into the kitchen. Niall wasn't really finished yet, he still had two pieces of bacon on his plate calling his name, but it was probably better to get going and get their car back. 

They got their jackets on, and Niall made sure to stay behind to wait for Harry who was sluggishly putting on his jacket and boots. The curly lad held a pout across his face, like he was still enveloped in his own thoughts since they woke up. It worried Niall a little, and the omega couldn't help but move forward to hook his arm around Harry's bicep, walking his alpha out of their front door and making sure this time to lock it. 

"You okay?" He asked, and Harry slowly met Niall's eyes as they made their way down the front steps to their home and towards Liam's car that was parked in the driveway. Harry shrugged, jutting his bottom lip out and immediately avoiding the question the blond asked. But Niall made a move to urge his mate to answer, his hip jutting out to lightly tap against Harry's own hip. 

"M'fine, I promise love. Just, stressful night." That was what Niall thought Harry was going to say, and he tightened his grip along Harry's bicep, squeezing it in comfort and hating how his alpha radiated off such confusing emotions. It made Niall sad, and the blond mentally noted to himself that once they got home, he was going to drag his husband to bed and have a good long sleep cuddled up beside him. 

They got to the car, Harry grabbing for the back door and opening it for Niall to clamber in. Niall shuffled along the backseat till he got to the other side, the car immediately smelling like Liam's beta scent and a hint of cigarettes. It got him curious, a brow raising as he looked towards the rearview mirror at Liam who was behind the wheel. He wouldn't ask of course, about the smoking, but this definitely smelt like a car owned by a smoker. Niall honestly didn't see Liam as the type, but everyone knows the old saying, don't judge a book by its cover. 

He felt a hand on his knee all of a sudden, large and warm making him jump slightly as it shocked him out of his thoughts. It was Harry of course, not even looking at him as he stared out the window with one hand rubbing at his jawline, scratching at the barely noticeable stubble. Niall overlapped his hand with Harry's, feeling his husbands fingers wiggle under his own and move around till they were holding hands. 

"So I was thinking about our session that we were supposed to have today, and I have decided to change it for tomorrow. Just cause I know you both are a little stressed and all that. You two can come to my house tomorrow afternoon, that alright?" Niall was more than relieved that Louis had some sense in him today, his head immediately shaking in a nod at Louis' words. Harry even looked to have perked up at what Louis said, his forehead leaving the window and the scratching movements along his jawline halting. 

"Sorry Lou, if that won't be too much of a problem. I'd like to spend some relaxing alone time with my omega." Harry sighed out, but he had a small smile on his face, like he felt bad or responsible for Louis' change of plans. Niall just squeezed his husbands hand tighter, assuring him that wasn't the case. 

"I think you two know me enough by now to know that I don't do anything during the day lads. Just give me a heads-up at least so you don't walk in on me wanking or something." That last comment made Liam swerve on the road, Niall gasping at the sudden jerk of the car. A laugh cut through the air though, and Niall at first thought it was Louis, but once he looked beside him he could see Harry chuckling softly, trying to hide it with a hand to his mouth.

"Why do ya have to make things so dirty all the time!" Niall scolded jokingly, slumping his head into his hands with a groan passing his lips. Harry was still giggling beside him, and Niall had to force himself not to smile at the sound that was angelic to his ears. 

"Oh come on now Neil! You two came for me to talk about your bloody sex lives and now you're complaining I am making everything dirty?!" Louis was laughing really hard now, and even Liam seemed to cave in and started to laugh as well. 

Niall managed to stand his ground and not laugh, but he couldn't help but smile widely at the admiring scene of everyone around him looking so happy. 

 

 

Liam pulled the car over a few shops down from the bar, the sidewalks were already filled with people walking to their works or catching their trains and buses. It was almost lunch time as well, so some were probably just getting let out for their break. 

It definitely was a big change to the empty streets like last night, scattered with some people here and there. Most of the ones out that late last night were either drunk off their arses or high off something. Another reason why Niall shouldn't have gone out that late, stupidly thinking things would actually go smoothly, but instead he scared the living daylights out of his alpha who probably broke another alphas skull in. 

But he had to mentally slap himself, not wanting to get all those toxic thoughts back in his mind, he told himself to leave it in the past...but it was hard and those thoughts were leaking through the walls he had built to block them. It pissed him off, but he couldn't really blame himself for having that memory coming back in his mind like a boomerang. He hasn't seen Harry that mad in a long, long time, actually, Niall was sure he has never ever seen Harry punch another guy before. It was scary, he had to admit. 

"Love?" Niall blinked towards where Harry was and saw that all three of them were waiting for him outside the car, Harry was staring at him with his hand held out for him to take and his brows furrowed in concern. He was always concerned, Niall noticed. 

"Oh, shit sorry, sorry," he shuffled towards where Harry was sitting before, taking his husbands hand in his to let him help him out of the car and onto the sidewalk. "Just in my head a lot today, you're not the only one." Niall assured, and Harry smiled at him stiffly, not answering what he said and simply moving his arm around Niall's waist, pulling the blond into his hip. 

Niall couldn't find Liam and Louis now, the crowd swallowing the two up as they rushed in front of them. People weren't being very generous, all not having the right mind to maneuver around them. So it was a bumpy ride till they got to Niall's car, people shoving past them and Harry's arm like iron along his waist and hand curling tighter and tighter along his hip so they didn't seperate.

He was thankful to see it at first, Niall's one hand coming down along the hood to keep his balance as people still shoved their way to their destinations. Harry's grip was gone from him, but he could see his alpha standing beside him staring at the side of the car, and that's when he heard a loud curse come from him. 

"What?" Niall whipped his head towards Harry's menacing voice, how his teeth were clenched tightly in rage and eyes zeroed in on something on the side of the car. Niall followed his mates gaze, and groaned at the large indent right smack in the middle of the passenger side door. 

"Bastards." Niall mumbled, and he was just about to kneel down to get a better look at it when Harry's foot came in contact with the car, a loud 'clunk' sound being heard when his boot made contact with the metal. 

"Oi, Harry you're gonna leave a bigger dent on your car than the alpha dickhead did if you keep that shit up!" Louis' voice was sharp through the air, and Niall flinched seeing how close Liam and Louis were to them all of a sudden. Both of them were right behind him and Harry, Louis glaring down at Harry who was now pacing angrily along the sidewalk. 

People were starting to stare, looking at them all with sour faces. Niall was starting to get antsy, really not wanting this day to become as stressful as last night. It was just a dent, they both had jobs that payed higher than the minimum wages-Harry was chief of surgery for god sakes! They had more than enough money to pay for it, and could probably pay for a whole new car if they really wanted to. It wasn't a big deal, but Harry sure thought it was. 

He moved his hand out, curling his fingers against the cotton fabric of Harry's jacket, his husband shot his eyes towards him, green eyes darkening and just on the verge of fading into the red menacing alpha eyes. Niall didn't want to see those again, for some reason they scared him. Niall was used to alpha's shining their red eyes at him possessively or angrily, he's had enough couples coming in with alphas almost getting close to breaking his neck at what he was telling them. But this was different, those red eyes did something to him, something that twisted something deep inside him that made Niall want to drop to his knees. 

All these new feelings, new reactions to things. He's so sensitive now, as well as Harry. He didn't sign up for this part of the deal, when he decided they needed to become better mates again. 

"You alright now, Harry?" Liam asked, his voice soft as he stepped forward. His arm brushed Niall's, looking right towards Harry with an equal amount of worry in them. But Harry didn't seem fazed at all with how everyone was looking at him as if he'd start massacring the whole street full of people. 

"M'fine, again, just tired." He then curled his hand around the passenger side door, jerking it opened and than slumping inside. Apparently Niall was driving by the looks of it. 

Niall moved his focus towards Liam and Louis now, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. They both looked at him with sad eyes, obviously noticing Harry's snippy attitude today. 

"We need that session tomorrow, Niall. I think there is some things I'd like to talk to both of you about, and I didn't think it would come this soon...before all the knotting, but apparently I was wrong." Louis mumbled the last part, as if he was more talking to himself than him. But Niall still got extremely curious, one brow raising as he shifted to lean against the car. 

"What? Is there something wrong, something bad happening?" His heart was speeding up in his chest, and he didn't like it at all. Niall usually knew everything that was coming his way, since that was mostly in his circle of his profession, but this was his first time being completely oblivious. It almost made him want to get home and start cracking open his textbooks from Uni, reread and refresh what problems they could possibly be happening, maybe settle the ache of anxiety in his chest. 

"I will chat with you tomorrow about it, all I want right now is you two going home and relaxing. Especially Harry, he still looks pretty guarded from last night." Louis had that stern look again, the kind that had Niall even more worried now. The anticipation to know was killing him, but Louis wasn't going to tell him nothing, not even if he begged. 

"A-alright, yeah." He gave Louis a smile, not wanting to keep Harry waiting any longer. They both returned him one, Liam moving a hand out to squeeze at his shoulder before they both made their way through the crowd, probably to have their own little chat. 

Now it was time to get Harry home though, and Niall whipped around to the drivers side, getting inside the car and grabbing for his car keys resting at the bottom of his coat pocket. Harry was still acting strange, his eyes looking out the window, squinting and thinking hard about something. It has been the same expression all day, hard thinking about something Niall had no idea about. 

Niall was starting to get frustrated, seeing how much things were being disclosed to him. No one was telling him anything, and he grew a spark of need inside him as he pulled out from the curb and towards their home. There was no doubt, once they got home, he was going to prod Harry for details on what was wrong. 

 

 

They were silent as they walked into the house, silent as Harry disappeared into the kitchen, silent when Niall separated himself from his alpha to go upstairs into the washroom. Niall was stalling, he knew that. But Harry was an angry man today, something wasn't settling right within him and Niall didn't know how to approach this. 

But he couldn't stay a coward forever, so he settled himself in front of the sink and turned it on, the handle squeaking as he did so, than he cupped his hands to let the water fill into his hands, splashing it across his face to wake himself up a little more. The rush of cold to his skin gave him a spark of energy, and slowly he built himself up enough to get out of the washroom and rush down the stairs. 

Harry was still in the kitchen, the sound of the kettle whistling on the stove was the only thing heard throughout the household. His alpha was standing with his back towards him, hands rested on the counter as he stared down at nothing. 

"Love?" He found his voice, not knowing what the hell to do with his hands as he fidgeted with them in front of him. He saw Harry's back muscles stiffening as soon as he spoke, and he slowly turned around to meet Niall eye-to-eye. "You're saying you're fine but, I know you aren't. I wanna help."

Harry still held a cold expression, brows furrowed and lips pursed in a concentrated pout. One small strand of hair was over his face, probably because he had ran his fingers throughout his locks, another sign he was uncomfortable with something. 

"Please say something, if you are sad I will be sad and-and I won't stop asking till you giving me something to work with...or at least put me at ease?" Niall said that so softly, trying to get Harry to warm up to him. But it shocked him more than ever when suddenly his alpha was striding across the kitchen in three steps, hands gripping on Niall's hips and spinning him around so his chest was pressed to Niall's back. His body collided with the counter, now sandwiched between it and Harry. 

Niall was speechless, his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words. But his body was shocked into overdrive, feeling his husbands lips along his skin, wet and plump as they sucked and licked along their bond mark and then down, down, down till he felt Harry's fingers hooking against his belt loops and shoving them down his legs along with his boxers in one tug. 

That all happened in the matter of seconds, Niall surely hasn't been counting, but it felt like one big clump in his head, making it spin as he tried to catch up with his alphas movements. 

"I need, I need," Harry huffed out, it sounded like a breathless growl as his hands still roamed across Niall's body, gripping against the meat of his hips and scrapping his blunt fingernails along his stomach and fattening length.

"What-what Harry...what do you need?" Niall managed to say that within the pants that were passing through his lips. He could feel Harry's hard breaths fanning over his hole, making it clench and unclench, slick already spewing out of it and leaking down his thighs. It didn't take him long at all to get aroused. 

"I can't, I need...please." Harry sounded like a baby asking for the last cookie in the cookie jar, how he was begging Niall on his knees with his nose already stuffed into the omegas arse, sniffing him like he was a drug. "I can't, I can't...can I Niall please, can I just..." 

Harry was waiting for his permission, and Niall just looked over his shoulder, moving his hand over and behind him to grip at Harry's hair. And that was a enough consent for his alpha, and Niall squealed when Harry dived right between his cheeks, licking and sucking at him like it was the last meal he was going to salvage before he died. 

Niall sure felt like he was dying, the pleasure so good his moans and whimpers were more frequent than the breaths he was letting in and out. Harry's tongue was magical, desperate and hungry sounds coming from him, the alpha not even separating from him to get some air back in his lungs. 

His orgasm was already coming, sizzling in Niall's gut as he gripped harder and harder onto Harry's hair. And he was about to move a hand down to tug himself off, but Harry was still one step ahead of him, one large hand managing to pry itself off Niall's hip to move around and grip roughly at the omegas aching dick. 

He came not long after, and Niall was shaking harshly, legs buckling underneath him. But Harry kept a hold of him, mouth still hungrily eating out his arse until the blond had to shove him off. 

When Niall managed to contain himself enough, he shakily turned around, dick wet and dripping with cum. He stared down at Harry on his knees, and flinched at the red eyes glowing back at him, all while his lips were wet and dripping with Niall's slick and his own spit. Harry looked scary, reminding Niall of a wild animal as he slowly got to his feet with his eyes still locked on Niall's. 

Niall had so much questions, a lot, but he couldn't help himself when he dropped to his knees to return the favour, his nose burying into the front of Harry's jeans and breathing in _alpha._

"Niall..." His name sounded amazing on Harry's lips, and it egged him on more as he popped the button on his alphas pants, pulling the zipper down and shimmying them down Harry's legs just above his knees. Then he grabbed at the waistband of his mates boxers, moving them down till they met with the jeans. It was a surprise to him, now staring at Harry's length that almost looked purple at how much it looked neglected. 

Was Harry really that horny? Was that why he was so dysfunctional today? No, that couldn't be, they had just gotten off yesterday, how could he possibly be that needy already? But Niall knew he couldn't think too much now, seeing how Harry was trying his absolute hardest not to buck his hips forward to catch his head along the omegas lips that were teasingly centimetres apart from his dick. 

Harry didn't last long also though, once Niall had wrapped his hands around his dick and sucked it into his mouth, he could already feel Harry's muscle quivering and twitching under his hands that were settled delicately along Harry's thighs. 

"Oh, fuck you need to pull out. Might knot..." Niall immediately pulled off at the warning, and as soon as he did he felt the cum drip over onto his face. He couldn't even catch any into his mouth, it all smearing across him, along his eyes, mouth, cheeks, and nose. 

"Shit, babe." Niall moaned out, his hand already coming out to wipe the spunk from his eyes. He almost wanted to laugh, but couldn't even stand up himself before Harry was grabbing him again and making him straighten up, their noses almost touching at how close they were standing in front of each other. 

"You're mine right, no one can touch you, no one, right?" Harry's words made Niall speechless once again, and the blond was just blinking owlishly at his husband who had green eyes now, but still looked more than serious, his tone sounding possessive.

"Y-yeah of course, always babe." Niall furrowed his brows when Harry nodded, taking a step away from him and then both suddenly being drowned in an awkward silence. All Niall wanted to do was call Louis now, because he really wanted to know more than ever what the hell was going on with his alpha. This wasn't normal, it was painfully obvious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait was long, I know. I apologize for that, but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I wonder what's wrong with Harry, do you have any ideas about what's going on?
> 
> My wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: niallerar


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had a lot of good ideas for this chapter, so I finished it quicker than usual. Enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment! :)

"Hey Lou," Niall said a little uneasily as they stepped into the betas home. Harry was right behind him of course, still distant, still quiet.

After that little fiasco yesterday evening, Harry had completely lost himself. The alpha looked guilty and confused when they stopped what they were doing, and had quickly made his way upstairs to their bedroom and hadn't come down, even for dinner. The end result was Niall placing some food in front of their door and going off to sleep in the spare bedroom for the night. 

So, that had spiked Niall's worries even more now, and the omega was fidgeting and unsettled throughout the whole morning as he got ready to go to this therapy session. The urge to know what was happening was bigger than ever now, and he'd rather Louis skip the welcomes and get right to the point.

"How are you both. Harry, did you have a good rest, clear your head?" Louis still sounded just as stern as the last time Niall talked to him, and the blond felt his stomach twist achingly. He hated this, seeing all this being dragged out like nails across a chalkboard, he just wanted to know. 

"D'know." Harry mumbled and gave Louis only half a smile that looked extremely forced as they were escorted to Louis' office. Niall wanted to pull his alpha in, cuddle him and say that everything was fine, but what if it really wasn't?

God, this wasn't like a life or death situation. No one had cancer, no one had some life-crushing amnesia from a car accident that scent their relationship into a bottomless pit of disaster. It was literally just them getting back into their sex life, so why was this so dramatic all of a sudden? Did Niall miss something he was supposed to know? 

"Alright...well now is the time for me to have this chat with you two. Like I said last time, I never would've thought this would come before you knotted again, or before Harry even rebonded your bond mark. But apparently I was completely wrong." Louis sighed, moving a hand out to rub roughly at his forehead. 

"Is it bad? Is-is something wrong? Like...there isn't anything horrible going to be said here, right?" Niall couldn't hold in the shake in his voice, the anxiety really getting to him now that he was so close to finding out what he was desperately wanting to know. 

"Not really, I mean...it can go both ways. This can turn out really good in the end, or get really, really ugly." Louis took in a deep breath after saying that, straightening up in his office chair. 

"Harry is-"

"Going through a hormonal episode and withdrawal." 

Niall blinked in surprise, seeing Louis' lips moving but the voice definitely wasn't his at the end. He snapped his head beside him, noticing now that it was Harry who finished the beta's sentence. 

"What?" He asked in a whisper after a long pause, confused.

"Uhm...yeah-yeah exactly that Harry." Louis said, he also looked surprised at how Harry interupted him, leaning forward to rest his forearms on top of his desk, staring intensely at Harry who still wasn't meeting anyones eyes, his own trained on his lap. 

"What?" Niall repeated himself, this time louder and more frustrated since no one was answering him. Louis looked towards him now, expression still tight.

"When omega and alpha mates don't have a knotting for a while, it usually makes them go through withdrawal. But since you two were taking medication to stop your heats and ruts completely, you didn't have those problems. But now that you two are back at it, its becoming overwhelming for your bodies and minds to take back, since it grew used to having absolutely no release at all through the knots." Louis explained, and now Niall was even more confused.

"Harry is going through a bunch of uncontrollable hormones at once since he has been off the medication, and his withdrawal that he should've been having when you two weren't doing anything, has now caught up to him." Louis was trying to dumb it down, but Niall's head was still spinning and he had to lean back in his chair and cradle his head into one of his hands. 

"I-I don't feel wrong, or like I'm going through withdrawal..." He trailed off, shifting his gaze back and forth from Harry to Louis. 

"That's understandable, alphas have much stronger hormones and senses than omegas do, their bodies were built to have intercourse and fulfil their duties as the dominant and are much more possessive of course. And when they don't get a knotting from their devoted mate for a while and suddenly come back to it, their inner-alpha comes back in full force. Its hard to control for Harry now. All of his emotions and senses are coming into him in one big wave." Harry was nodding stiffly at every word Louis said. 

"Is-is that why you uhm...did that last night Harry?" Niall asked his alpha, who immediately blushed at his question. 

"What? What happened last night?" Louis didn't even wait for Harry's answer towards Niall, the beta was immediately on the omega in constant questions. 

"Harry, Harry uh... He kinda manhandled me and ate me out, like, in the kitchen as soon as we got back from picking up our car." Niall felt extremely uncomfortable saying that, but he knew Louis definitely needed to know this. 

"Wow, alright then." Louis said breathlessly, slumping back against his chair and pursing his lips in thought.

"My emotions are out of place, like before we started doing all this I honestly didn't care about Niall, well, obviously I loved him still but-but this is different. I feel like I can't let him out of my sight, and I want to knot him so badly, bite him, and if any alpha even looks at him I wanna snap their necks." Harry fingers curled into the armchair he was sitting in, and Niall felt himself grow hot at the words his mate was saying. 

Louis nodded slowly, still looking deep in thought. "I'm glad we went slow with this, cause if you two had went straight to knotting Harry would've been a lot worse, maybe even you as well Niall." Louis said, looking stressed. 

"What do we do then? Do we just, stop?" Niall felt tears coming to his eyes, he wanted to pout and cry at how unfair all this was. They finally decide to get closer and become the bonded couple they used to be, but now all of a sudden they were being pushed away from all their hopes for the future. 

"No, no that's definitely not going to solve anything in the slightest if we stop now." Louis had moved a hand out in a calming gesture, eyes closing as he looked to be trying to scrape the thoughts from his brain to give an answer to the two mates. Niall still was feeling stressed, eyes wide looking up at the beta. He dare not look at Harry. 

"Just...sit here and let me go through some things." Louis had grabbed at his laptop settled closed on his desk and rushed his way out of his office, still looking stressed with his eyes casted down on the floor in front of him and not once meeting their eyes. 

As soon as the door to the office closed though, thats when the silence washed over Niall and made the weights on his shoulders grow even more heavier. This was so terribly messy, all of it. Louis had just walked out on them, looking as if they asked him to solve rocket science material on a time limit. 

These passed couple days have been nothing but stress, and exhaustion had quickly draped itself over Niall, making him feel like everything was collapsing around him. A whimper had left his lips, something he couldn't control during his inner battle of nerves and sanity.

"Please, stop doing that." Harry's voice cut through the air, demanding but he also sounded wounded. Niall whipped his head towards his husband at the harsh words, blinking in surprise at the alpha who was staring intensely down at the floor with his hands gripping the arms of his chair tighter and tighter. It almost looked like the leather under his touch would rip.

"Stop doing what? Harry why are you acting like this?" Niall whimpered again, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes and bottom lip starting to wobble. This wasn't fair to him, how he was being yelled at for being scared and worried. Harry was making things worse, he's the alpha, he should be helping him through this overflow of feelings. 

"I can feel your emotions and how upset you are but the alpha in me wont let me comfort you...its the stupid fucking fading bond mark!" Harry's brows were scrunched in an almost painful looking furrow across his forehead, his teeth clenched and eyes flashing red. 

"Stop yelling and calm down! Nothing is going to help us when you're yelling and swearing at me like that!" Niall was crying now, and Harry was getting madder and madder. It was a cycle of hell that they were going through, the more Niall cried, the more Harry got angry, and the more Harry got angry, the more Niall got scared and cried harder. 

"Enough!" Louis' voice was surprisingly effective even as him being a beta. Niall's back straightened in his chair and Harry looked to have forced himself to calm down a little bit. Thank god. 

"This is turning into something horrible and this better not continue with the plan I have made." Louis sounded unsure as he walked slowly back towards his desk with the laptop hugged to his chest. When he got to his office chair he slumped down into it, placing his laptop on the desk in front of him and opening it. He clicked and typed around for a minute or so before he looked up to equally meet both the mates eyes. 

"Harry this is pure torture for you. I know this since the bond mark is faded and now not really even considered a bond between you two anymore. This should've been the first priorty on the list and I am sorry I didn't think of that. But I think what will be best for both of you is to get right into the knotting stage, and bonding stage." Louis didn't look very happy with his decision, the way he was squinting down into nothing when he concluded that. 

To be honest, Niall wasn't happy about the decision either. Of course it wasn't because he didn't want to have his alpha knot and bond him, it was because of the nervousness and anxiety that squeezed his insides. It was always there, coming more often than before and more prominent and annoying than he could bare. 

"You were working us up to it slowly, weren't you?" Niall asked, seeing as Harry wasn't going to speak. The alpha looked almost as confused as Niall was, but he kept the feeling off his face, his body just slumped against his chair looking defeated with his arms folded over his chest. 

Louis was nodding slowly at Niall's question, now moving to sit himself down with a long sigh leaving his lips. He was starting to rub roughly at his forehead, making the creases along his skin wrinkle as his fingers pressed harshly back and forth along the skin. He was really stressed now, Niall could see the signs as clear as day. 

"I've dealt with patients before, and every single one I have seen great results when I let them slowly come back into things." Louis shook his pointer finger at them as he spoke as if he was scolding them. "But of course, I haven't had a couple like you two before. This is all new to me, and I wasn't expecting something like this to ruin my plans." 

Niall felt bad for Louis, smiling sadly at the beta who let out another frustrated huff before he started to type away on his laptop again. The omega now had the time to look at Harry again, his curious eyes watching his husbands expression and actions that didn't show anything. There was no excitement or wildness like Niall had seen last night, no anger, not even concern. 

"So...what do we just go home and knot? I-I don't know if my body can handle something so sudden, I-I haven't had a heat yet and I don't think Harry had his rut-" Niall stopped himself when he said that, and his eyes slowly turned back to look at Harry, narrowing now in understanding. 

"W-was that rut, was that your rut coming back last night H?" Niall's voice was growing shaky as he spoke, and Harry wasn't meeting him in the eyes, still. "Harry please answer me you can't just stay silent this whole session." Niall was starting to get impatient and agitated. His husband was acting like a child, and the omega was ready to stand up and leave. 

"Harry is definitely going through his rut right now, and it's pretty hardcore by the looks of it." Louis answered for Harry once again, and Niall forced himself not to glare at the beta. But he knew all Louis was doing was helping Harry out, since the man didn't look so good at the moment. 

"I knew my rut was coming, I could feel it a few hours before. I think it was triggered from when I had the feeling of you being in danger, and when I saw that bastard pinning you up against the car and smelling down your neck. Something came over me and now I can't keep it out." Harry spoke quietly, and his brows were knotted tightly on his head, he still looked out of place, but he managed to look up and meet Niall's eyes, finally. 

"And since his rut is back, it would be the perfect time for you to have your heat in-sync with his. If that happens...then the bonding will be more stronger and will last longer." Louis looked like he was stepping on eggshells around Niall, by the way he had a cringed expression when he looked at the omega. He probably knew Niall wasn't going to like this idea. 

"I'm not in heat though, I can't just want to go into heat and it'll happen. I'm sorry Louis but we'll have to think of something else." Niall sighed, not liking the disappointment that was going to show on Louis' face. But he was surprised to see more guilt now, the way his eyes casted down to the floor and his hand came up to scratch at his chin. 

Louis looked up now, but his eyes were meeting with Harry's, both having a knowing shine in their eyes. It was a secret meeting between them, and Niall felt even more uncomfortable than before. He shifted in his seat, suddenly not liking the leather against him, everything felt wrong. 

"What's happening? You both aren't telling me something." His voice was stern, and Louis' eyes were fast to connect with his eyes. Blue meeting blue in a toxic clash. 

"There is a way to get your heat to come, I'm sure you have heard of it before..." Louis trailed off, letting his words sink into Niall's head. Oh, Niall knew exactly what Louis meant by 'get your heat to come' and it wasn't anything he ever thought he had to be faced with. 

It wasn't some killing machine he had to go through, or deadly pills he had to take. But they weren't good, the treatment he had to go through. Heat's weren't meant to be forced upon, just like menstrual cycles, ruts, or labours. It was better to go through it naturally. So yes it sure wasn't like some torture chamber he had to go through, but more something that was going to be pretty painful for his system and mind. 

"No, there is no way." Niall's voice was shaking, and he had to move his hands to his thighs, wiping them up and down the jeans he had on to get the sweat off his palms. "Making me go into heat will cause me to be some radical animal, I will have no control of myself. How the hell will this be a proper bonding session when I am half blinded by lust and the need to be knotted?" 

Louis looked distressed now, the way he got up off his chair to pace along the room. Niall followed his every move until he stopped right beside him, looking down at him with determination. "We need to force your heat to come Niall, and it's not going to be the most pleasant thing I know. But it will be the only way to get this knotting to happen. I want this properly done but it looks like there has to be some tweaking involved." 

Niall had to close his eyes at that, trying to take in one breath after another, in and out. Forcing heats were done to omegas that physically couldn't naturally, or for omegas that needed to be there for an alpha that was going through particularly hard ruts. It was something that was also made and bought illegally, because omegas who turned to sex working usually got a lot more money when they were in heat during their appointments. It was just so, so wrong. Niall felt embarrassed just thinking about what he would become if he did agree to this. 

"Harry, you know exactly what will happen if I do this. You're a doctor and surgeon, say something!" Niall didn't mean to sound so angry, but Harry didn't even flinch at the tone the omega was giving him. He just blinked at him, taking in a big breath and sighing it out before turning in his chair to face Niall. He still looked so serious. 

"I understand this isn't ideal baby, but I swear if we drag this on any longer I will do something I'll regret. I-I hurt you last night, forced you into doing that. You barely had the strength to get me off you. I can't let that happen again." So that's why Harry was looking so down today, because of last nights activities. It's understandable, he did force Niall into the counter. But Niall said yes, he enjoyed every minute of it. But apparently Harry thought he hurt him. 

"Oh, love." Niall moved out of his chair to kneel down on the floor and place his hands on top of Harry's knees. He tried not to look down at the large bulge in his alphas pants, how he was probably still achingly hard since this morning. 

"You didn't hurt me, I promise. If you did I would've told you, okay?" Harry still wasn't so sure, but his stressed expression did soften the slightest bit. It was now all up to Niall to make the final decision, and he felt his gut roll in worry. He didn't want to go through this, the embarrassment of him looking like some knot-hungry omega made him cringe roughly. But Harry was in pain, and Niall didn't want to know what Harry would do when things got too desperate for him to get his knot relieved. 

"When are we doing the process?" Louis looked like a hundred pounds had just lifted from his chest. He let out a big breath through his mouth, smiling at Niall's question.

"As soon as possible, we can do it right now if you want." Louis was frantically moving around now, hands moving lightning fast as he looked through the drawers and the sound of things shuffling and clanking around inside them was heard throughout the room. 

Niall looked up at Harry, and the alpha was looking relieved as well. But Niall could see the look of worry in his eyes, a thick filter over the green in them as he blinked down at the omega. He was obviously not so sure with this as well, worried for Niall's health and how this would all turn out for the both of them. 

"Your heat will probably last longer than Harry's rut since we are forcing it upon you. So, Harry I suggest you guys do the usual snacks and juice boxes in the same room as you that people usually do when going through a knotting, but a little more just in case. I wouldn't leave the house for a good four days or more." Louis had his phone in his hand now, tapping around on something. 

"Am I taking the pills for this?" Niall mumbled, knowing there was a few way's to do this treatment. 

Louis looked up from what he was doing. "Yes, we don't have the time to go to an actual doctors office to do the other treatments, even though they will set your heat off faster. But I am perfectly capable of getting those prescriptions for you since I am in that profession that can access those." He then stuffed his phone into his back pocket and beelined out of the room, this time Niall and Harry followed. "You two need to stay here and just watch tv or something. I'm going to get the prescription."

Niall and Harry just watched as Louis grabbed for his coat and quickly put it on. He grabbed his keys from a hook beside the coat hangers. Once he was ready, he looked up at them with the most serious gaze he had compared to all the other ones he's given them today. 

"I'm not kidding about staying inside while you two are in the middle of your knotting. As soon as that happens Niall's heat will be stronger than ever, and once you get outside it'll be like a drug to most single alphas." Niall nodded fast at Louis' words, watching as the beta gave them both one last lingering look before he was off and out of the house, the front door slamming behind him. 

He could feel Harry's presence beside him, and Niall looked up to meet eyes with him. The alpha still looked pretty torn between all kinds of emotions, he was in a permanent pout. It would've been cute if things weren't as crazy as it was. 

"We'll be okay, promise." Harry spoke softly, a hand coming down to only hover along Niall's hip as he leaned forward to kiss the blonds forehead. It was like he was going to burn Harry if the alpha touched him, the way Harry was hovering around him as if a forcefield was holding him back. 

It wasn't a nice feeling, any of this. But he hoped Louis was going to prove him wrong. 

 

 

It was pure torture sitting in a living room like Louis' that was so dirty he didn't even know the beta had a coffee table till he tripped over it. His hands were twitching against his side as he sat down on the couch, Harry moving beside him and looking just as disgusted. 

They both knew Louis was messy, they could see from the little side-eyed glances they'd make whenever Louis escorted them down the hallway towards his office. But that was it, and Niall never knew it got this bad that it made him want to throw up in his mouth. 

"No way am I sitting in a garbage pit." Niall grumbled out, giving in to his household duties alarm that was ringing in his head. He got up from the couch that he literally just sat on a second ago and walked straight into Louis' kitchen, gagging at the sight of the hill of dishes overflowing the sink. 

How could a beta like Louis live like this? Niall felt bad and didn't waste any time grabbing the very little cleaning tools that the brunet owned to start cleaning as much things as he possibly could. He started in the living room, Harry watching him with an amused expression as the blond packed all the takeout food cartons and drinks into a trash bag, wiping at the coffee tables glass and smiling with content when he was met with his own reflection.  

He had just moved on to the counters after finishing the mound of dishes in the kitchen when he heard the front door open, the sound of bags shuffling around and whistling echoing through the household. Niall decided to stop for now, setting the cleaning supplies down and moving back into the much nicer looking living room where Harry still sat. 

Louis had come back in record time, one arm with a bag from the pharmacy slung on it, and a hand holding a cupholder with three Starbucks coffees settled inside it. He came rushing into the living room where the couple was sitting, and smiled when Niall gave him a raised brow, eyes zeroed in on what he had. 

"Holy shit." Louis mumbled, eyes widening when he saw the table that actually looked like a table now. His eyes landed on Niall, mouth opening slightly as he tried to figure out what to say. It was amusing to Niall, and the omega folded his arms over his chest, smiling cheekily at his friend. 

"That's what happens when I get a clean-freak omega like you into my house, yeah?" Louis chuckled out, moving towards the coffee table as if it would bite him. He didn't really know what to do, just slowly setting down the drinks and stepping back to give the table another look. 

"You're a dirty, dirty boy Tomlinson." Niall huffed out, shaking his head like a mother would do to their pup who didn't clean their room when she asked. 

But Louis didn't look at all embarrassed by being confronted by his messy household, a cheeky smile was just slowly creeping upon his face and his eyes glimmering. Of course the beta was going to take it the way Niall really, really didn't want him to take. 

"I am a dirty boy, you lads should see what I do to Liam." He gave them both a wink, and Niall's brows shot up high into his forehead, mouth hanging opened and a soft gasp passing his lips. He had looked towards Harry, seeing the alpha blinking owlishly at Louis and looking very uncomfortable. 

"We have a alpha in the middle of a rut in the room, can we please not make our conversations sexual?" Niall groaned out, moving towards one of the lounge chairs beside the couch to slump down with a tired sigh.

"Oi, you were the one who started it!" Louis chuckled loudly, head throwing back as he walked towards the kitchen, now noticing that the mountain of dishes he had stacked in his sink were clean as well. It made him choke on the laugh he was still letting out, eyes wide and body frozen in place. He tried and failed to hide his surprised expression, walking forward towards his fridge to grab something.

Niall ignored Louis' reaction even though he wanted to revel in how proud he felt for making the beta look so at a loss for words. But instead he decided to snap back at Louis' comment. 

"I was being literal, look at your house...you couldn't see the floors before I cleaned!" Louis spun around on his heels once he got whatever he needed, it looked like a small glass of grape juice as he walked his way back into the living room, looking amused. 

"I know you were, you know I love pulling your leg love." Louis winked before handing the glass right to Niall, it surprised the omega who flinched and just blinked at the glass and then up at Louis with a raised brow. 

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking the glass the slightest bit in an effort to get Niall to grab it. The blond did, but still just stared stupidly at it the juice as Louis rushed towards the bags settled on his floor, shuffling through them till the sound of pills moving around in the bottle was heard. 

"The coffee is too hot right now, so just down your first pill with the juice." Louis opened the pill bottle, shaking and tilting it towards the palm of his hand, a big tablet falling into the middle of it. It looked way to big for Niall to swallow, and the omega gulped, nervous. 

"I-I take it now? I thought we'd wait till we went to our own place." Niall looked towards Harry, not yet taking the pill that was outstretched for him to take. He could tell Louis and Harry both noticed how uncertain he was with all this, but this wasn't some random pain killer or tylenol, it was something that was going to send Niall into some spiral of craziness. He had all the right to be feeling uneasy. 

"You need to take three throughout the day, every two hours. We are already off schedule for when you should usually start doing this process. It's best for you to take it now, and then later when you two are home, you can take the last two." Louis sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing, and the hand was intimidating still awaiting for Niall to pluck the tablet out of the betas palm. So, Niall slowly took it with his pointer finger and thumb, examining the clear tablet for a while before taking in a deep breath and shoving it into his mouth, drinking the juice right after and wincing as it slide uncomfortably down his throat. 

There was no turning back now, and he was growing more anxious, his foot starting to wobble against the living room carpet. He knew it wasn't possible, but he felt as if he could feel the pill going in throughout his whole system, dissolving to start the process that will make Niall become some bitch in heat. 

The words were vulgar, but that's what the pills did to omegas. That's why it was so popular with the prostitutes, they were more sexy, more wild when they had them flowing throughout them. It was disgusting, Niall felt disgusting. 

"I don't really know if you two even like coffee, but I felt like we all needed some." Louis changed the subject fast seeing how dysfunctional Niall looked already. The omega tried to focus on Louis' sweet gesture, smiling stiffly and leaning forward to wrap his hand around one of the cups and bringing it towards him. There was some milk, cream, and sugar settled on the side of one of the unused cupholders, so he grabbed two packets of milk and a sugar before snuggling back down into the chair. 

Harry and Louis were into a conversation now, talking about the different kinds of coffees and teas they drank. Niall just zoned out, hugging his knees into his chest. He hopes it won't become a horror scene for him, or that the pills will make him so crazy he will have no remembrance of their knotting session. 

 The contaminated feeling wasn't going away, and all he really wanted to do now was go home and sleep away this bad dream. Maybe he was being dramatic, or maybe the pills will already going into affect. 

 

 

Niall was glad they went home at exactly two hours later. Harry with a hand firmly placed on his lower back as soon as they got out of the car and walked up their driveway to their front door. Niall felt a little better compared to the first time he took the first pill, he didn't feel any different like he thought he'd feel. Hopefully he'd stay like this throughout the whole process, he could only hope. 

"You need to take your second pill, right?" Harry asked when he closed the door behind him, the household silent and welcoming. Niall felt relief blanket over him, hugging him in a comforting way that made him smile with content. 

"Yeah, I put the capsule in the inside of my jacket. I'll head to the kitchen and take it." Niall was about to walk off, in the middle of shrugging off his coat when Harry's hand came out to grip loosely at his upper arm, stopping him from going any further. 

"No, sit and relax in the living room. I'll make us some green tea and we can watch a movie." Harry looked concerned, and Niall smiled warmly at his mate, moving around so he was facing the alpha. 

"You don't have to love. I'm not feeling as gross as I did before." He moved his hands along Harry's arms, moving all the way up to his shoulders so he could hug his arms around his husbands neck and pull him in. Harry still didn't look very happy though, his eyes not meeting Niall's and instead casting down to the floor between them. 

"You're going through this because of me, and it's not going to be pleasant. Please, just let me treat you right before you go into your heat." Oh, that's why Harry wanted to do everything for him. The alpha was still feeling guilty.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll go and wait for you on the couch then...alright?" Niall didn't want to fight Harry on a simple task. If doing things for Niall helped the alpha feel better, that's all Niall wanted. 

They parted ways, Harry moving quickly into the kitchen right after Niall handed him the pill bottle. Niall could hear a lot of drawers opening, his mate was fussing around harshly in the kitchen and it made him smile. No mate was better for Niall than Harry, and it made him feel even more warm. It was an overwhelming feeling, not like he was in some weird heat spell, but something that made him feel like he could stay in this stage forever. Nothing wasn't calming to him, and his body and mind was winding down. 

He had sat on the couch, flipping through boring channel after boring channel until he found something decent to watch, the news that was showing the weeks weather forecast. It wasn't fun, sure, but Harry eventually came barreling into the room with his arms stuffed with way more things than just green tea and the pill. 

It was kind of comical, watching his husband fret over him with a big tray in his hands, a bowl of oatmeal on it and beside it the simmering hot tea pot that most likely held the tea. He settled it down on the table in front of Niall, then moved their tea cups onto the saucers down on the fine wood so it didn't get ruined before he placed them on the table and started to pour the tea. Niall was mesmerized the whole time, focusing completely on his husband until Harry finally looked up from what he was doing, placing the tea pot back down onto the tray slowly. 

"You're so cheesy, it kills me H." Niall giggled out, but grabbed for the tea greedily, loving the taste of tea after a long day. Coffee wasn't his most favourite thing to drink, too bitter for his tastebuds, but this tea was worth it now.

"I know, you tell me that almost every day love. Now, here's the pill." Harry grabbed at the tablet that was wrapped in a napkin in the corner of the tray. He transported it to Niall carefully, delicately placing it in the palm of Niall's hand when Niall reached out to grab it. 

It was kind of weird, Niall did what he did last time, gulping down a small sip of tea before plucking the pill into his mouth. It was bitter, and he made sure to swallow it fast before it started to taste horrible. Harry was watching almost too intensely, looking like he was worried Niall was going to choke and die right on the spot. The blond wondered if his poor mates rut was still effecting him in full-force, it must be excruciatingly painful now. 

"You alright?" Harry asked when Niall stopped cringing at the feeling of the pill sliding achingly slow down his throat. The omega flickered his gaze towards his husband, who was shuffling closer to him now, a hand coming down across his knee and smoothing a thumb along the inside of it, playing with the seam. 

"Of course I'm alright, Harry please." Niall didn't want to get frustrated now, Harry had gone through all that just to get Niall to swallow the damn pill. He'd feel too guilty if he started getting mad at his husband. But Harry was right under his nose all the time, acting as if every action the blond made would be too fragile for his own body to take, as if he moved one muscle he'd crumble into a million pieces. 

Nothing made Niall more anxious now to get his heat going, give Harry at least some kind of relief. He didn't want to push the process though, that was the last thing he wanted to do. But if he had too, he'd get on his knees and suck Harry off just to keep him satisfied for a least two more hours.

That made something turn in the deepest part of Niall's gut, something that he hasn't felt in a long, long time. It was just the simple thought of a blowjob that made his mouth water and hands grow sweaty. That meant the pills were working pretty fast now. 

Good lord, if he was feeling all hot and bothered about just thinking of giving Harry a quick blowjob. Niall couldn't imagine the things he'd be feeling when he'd have to take the last pill. 

 

 

It definitely wasn't as smooth-sailing as the first pill, Niall realizes that with dread as he feels Harry trying to hide the sniffing sounds he makes every five seconds. His alpha is getting hungry, can probably smell Niall's hormones attacking the rooms atmosphere like a sandstorm to a small town. Harry was shuffling uncomfortably along the couch cushions, not-so-subtly pressing down against his groin once and a while. 

Niall is just as much of a wreck though, he's squirming around where he is seated as if he's a dog with fleas. His lip permanently sucked into his mouth and fingers tightly holding the front of his shirt because if he'd let go, he was worried that he'd grab at Harry's belt loops and tug them right down to his ankles in one go. 

The air was getting hotter and hotter as well, Niall felt sweat building at his forehead, the front of his shirt sticking to his chest. This was the second last stage before he was going to go crazy, and he wanted to curse himself for ever agreeing to this stupid forced heat.

His body was also too sensitive, it felt as if nothing was comfortable against him. His clothes felt like bites to his skin, a gross friction that made him want to growl and tear them off till they were just shreds on the floor by his feet. He wanted to be naked, and the only thing he wanted against his skin was Harry's body. 

"I-I need to take my last pill." He found his voice, searching with fuzzy-filtered eyes around the room and them stopping and zeroing in on the bottle. He blinked slowly as if he was high off something, uncrossing his legs from the cushion to move and grab the bottle as fast as possible. His legs were shaky, and he slumped harshly back into the cushion. 

"This is your last one, right?" Harry asked, sounding breathless and uncertain about his own voice. Niall couldn't look at him though, he knew if he locked eyes with Harry he'd be a goner. He knew that just stopping halfway through the process wasn't going to be good for him, and he'd end up sick, so no matter how much he wanted to stop and jump onto his alpha and ride him for days, he couldn't. 

"Yeah, that's it." Niall sighed loudly, looking at the tablet in his hand one last time before it was disappearing into his mouth. He grabbed for the now cold tea and drank it fast, gulping roughly and tearing up at the ungraceful way the pill went down for the last time. He was happy he at least didn't have to go through another minute of swallowing a pill too large for his poor throat to take. 

When he was done, and sure that the pill was digested, he placed the tea cup back onto the table and slumped back into the couch, wanting to disappear for a little while as he felt a drip of sweat slowly make a pathway down his forehead and between his brows. 

God help Harry when he goes into heat, Niall knew he was going to be a handful and a horny mess. The embarrassment after this will be unbearable, and he had to move his head to the side to hide his face into the side of the couch, his glasses tilting awkwardly. He didn't want Harry to see him cringing. 

"Two more hours love, and then we will get some relief, yeah?" Harry was trying to make things better, get Niall to stay calm. But it just made the omega want to whimper, his hands digging into his jeans along the insides of his thighs, but that didn't help either. Now, all he could imagine was Harry buried between them. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved your thoughts and nice comments on the last chapter and couldn't help but update sooner. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: niallerar


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings: A lot of swearing, this is 6,786 words of pure smut so prepare yourselves!

By the last hour, Harry was a frantic mess around the house setting up their bedroom. Niall could hear his mate rushing back and forth from the kitchen to upstairs, grabbing snacks and bottles of water so they didn't starve while being knotted together. It brought a shiver to trickle down his spine and make Niall quiver from head to toe at just the word 'knotted,' his hole clenching and unclenching, more slick slipping out and dampening his boxers. 

His jeans were long gone by now, halfway through the last hour Niall couldn't take it anymore, his privates feeling consumed in some inferno of heat and pain that he wouldn't tolerate any longer. Harry's eyes had widened and a choked cough had slipped past his lips when he saw that, and the poor alpha had to get up and rush off to a different room to adjust himself. 

It was here now, the heat, Niall could just tell now by the way he felt under his own skin. Every sense he had was heightened to a maximum and all he could see were stars in his vision. 

His breath had turned into a pant as well, loud and hot tufts of air coming from his spit-covered lips as he focused in on the tv that was playing a commercial he has seen a million times. He tried to make it seem like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen, but it got boring too fast, and now he was rutting his bum down into the couch cushions, of course getting no relief. 

Harry wasn't making anymore noise now, the tap of his feet along the ground wasn't echoing into the living room and now their was just silence consumed in their household. It made Niall wonder, and his curiosity got too much. He knows he shouldn't get up, that felt like a death wish to his body that wanted nothing more than to lay out on the couch and fuck himself down onto thin air. But his alpha was the centre to his universe, to any galaxy out there in the bottomless abyss of space. Harry was there, right in the middle of it all, a star, his star. 

Niall got up, trying to control his breath and shaking as he slowly started to make his way to their bedroom. He felt like porcelain, a china doll walking along a floor of nails threatening to shatter him into a million pieces. He tried to focus, tried to keep his eyes on what was in front of him as he approached the beacon of hope at the end of the hall, the door slightly ajar and light shining through the revealing crack. 

It was too bright for his eyes, the sensitivity felt like someone was throwing the sun into his cornea. But Harry was behind that door, he could smell him, smell him like never before, and the pain was shoved to the back of his mind as he grabbed for the handle and pushed the door opened. 

Niall was surprised at the sight, seeing Harry leaned down with his hand on the wall, breathing like Niall was and looking like he was about to puke. But Niall only had that observation for a second before Harry was whipping his head over his shoulder to meet his eyes, and Niall has never seen his alphas eyes as red as they were right now.

There was no talking, they were both too far in their heads now. Niall didn't even know how he got to Harry and how Harry got to him, who's hands were who's. But they were now together, mushed into one whole person as they snogged in the middle of the room. 

Harry was making the most alpha-like noises, showing dominance with his low growls and moans that vibrated through their connected lips and into Niall's body, making his shivers feel more intense. Niall was whimpering, sounding defenceless and submissive, which seemed to make Harry even more crazy, his hands wrapping around Niall's body like a Boa Constrictor. The pain of Harry's strength was erotic though, something that made the omega's eyes roll into the back of his head. 

"Knot me, god please...oh my god please." Niall was praying to Harry like a god, eyes wet with tears of pain and so much needs. Harry's arms were so tight it felt like they were only their for the purpose of keeping Niall together, like he was already broken and falling away when he walked into their bedroom, Harry being the one to keep him intact. 

It was probably the pathetic omega in him talking though, because all Niall felt was Harry, all he smelt was alpha, and all he needed was alpha. 

"Don't worry baby, gonna knot you good, so good." Harry was panting like a dog still, hands moving just the slightest bit down Niall's body to grip at the back of the omegas thighs to hoist him up. Harry's hands felt like sandpaper scraping against Niall's skin, his sensitivity overloading his nerves and making Niall's brain pulse with all the different messages circuiting through to it. 

They were on the bed now, somehow Harry moved them towards it so Niall was now spread out wide along the sheets. As soon as his head moved out of the fuzzy atmosphere he had plunged into, Niall quickly started to move his hands to find Harry's body, eyes rolling back into his head when his fingertips brushed along Harry's naked chest. His alpha was already naked, and now frantically trying to undress Niall. 

There was nothing said, or nothing that they both could bring up enough energy to say. All their strength was put into their actions, their brains just simply being turned off as soon as Harry got the last of Niall's clothes off, his body flopping on top of the omegas and both of them moaning loudly at the feeling of their bodies rubbing against one another. 

Niall could cum just like this, and he could see that Harry probably could too. They had been ignoring their sexual desires for years, so long they forgot what it felt like to feel another persons sweaty and hot skin against their own. Or forgetting what it felt like to be knotted or be the one knotting, it was overwhelming and caused Niall to lose control and completely let go of any threads anchoring him to reality, his back now arching dramatically off the bed to try and get impossibly more close. 

"Alpha, alpha!" Niall was just mumbling that over and over again, sometimes screeching at a particularly pleasurable touch. Harry was growling in answer to the words Niall was saying, being incoherent as well. The alpha was zeroed in on Niall's body, teeth gliding along Niall's skin, tongue flicking out around his nipples, or fingernails scratching down into the inside of his thighs. 

Niall spread his legs wider, an invitation and a sign to hurry along. He could already feel the pit of his stomach rolling and squeezing, getting ready to loosen up by orgasming. But he held it in, wanting to feel something inside of him before he released. 

He could barely see straight, blue eyes locked onto the ceiling in front of him and mouth opening and closing with _'alpha'_ still passing his lips but the word getting quieter and quieter till it was just a panting whisper. He could see the blurry redness of Harry's eyes, could just feel the radiated dominant scent his alpha was discharging. He gripped onto the smell, mentally holding it tightly as it brought him closer and closer to his climax. 

When Niall went over the edge, it was when Harry had kissed and licked his way down his body, hands gripping like a vice around both of the back of Niall's knees to lift them up and bend them so far over Niall the blond was now folded in half, his knees pressed against the pillows above his head. The stretch in his muscles made him whimper, hole clenching and unclenching and causing another round of slick to spill out of it and dampen his thighs and checks. Harry had kept on going till the heat of his mouth was against Niall's entrance, smelling the omega scent for just a few seconds before he was diving in and licking into his hole. 

Niall came loudly, feeling Harry's tongue licking him out sent him convulsing uncontrollably onto the bed, mouth open so wide his jaw popped. He felt even more blind to the world, body on steroids and mind on ecstasy as he immediately got turned on again, dick hardening in it's place squished between his thighs and stomach. Harry hadn't stopping eating him out, loud moans and grumbles leaving his lips and sending shocks of electricity up Niall's body like it was some AED that sent rockets of life back into his heart, his back arching once again and this time the sheets followed him, sticking to the sweat that was a second layer to his skin.

"Beautiful when you cum, so fucking beautiful." Harry sounded like he was almost whimpering, and slowly Niall's legs lowered till they were settled along Harry's shoulders. The alpha was humping down harshly onto the bed, pale arse raising up and down on the mattress and tanned legs tensing. He was looking right into Niall's eyes, curls stuck to his forehead and draped along his shoulders, his hair was everywhere, tickling along the inside of the omegas thighs. 

Niall didn't want to wait any longer after seeing that erotic sight, his mind geared into overdrive and now he was grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair and bringing him up into a bruising kiss, both of them moaning and growling into each others mouths, Harry's tongue coming to lick at Niall's teeth and map it's way along his bottom lip. 

It was one swift movement, Harry's hands had gripped Niall's sides and flipped him in one lift of his arms. Niall whimpered pathetically, his omega instincts and the need to submit was a red alarm in his head, so loud and vibrant he saw it whenever he closed his eyes. The need to just give himself to his alpha, mend his body for only Harry's knot like a snug home for only Harry's comfort, nothing else mattering. 

He felt Harry's breath along his neck now, loud and so hot it felt like it was blistering Niall's skin. He arched his back again, digging his knees into the bed so he could lift his arse off the bed to show Harry what he wanted, what Harry owned. 

But he fell right back down, feeling Harry's teeth scrape along his bond mark, it fading but now pulsing and just begging to be renewed. Niall went limp along the bed for a couple seconds, body buzzing and everything becoming numb. He knew this heat was going to be harsh on his body, but he didn't realize everything was going to be this wild. 

Harry wouldn't let him float away too far though, because his alpha was gripping his hips and hoisting him back up so his knees were under him, arse back in the air. The breeze was cool and refreshing against Niall's already wet entrance, he took in a sharp breath when he felt Harry's hands along his arse, squeezing at it and roaming them along every inch of it like he never saw anything like it. 

Niall realized Harry was just as gone as he was, probably suspended and stuck in some other universe. Hopefully they wouldn't be too gone, Niall thought in his rare moment of reality. He wanted this first knotting to be at least a little memorable and loving. 

Niall's eyes shut tightly when he felt the head of Harry's dick breach his hole suddenly. It slipped in easily, Niall's body immediately adjusting and slick letting him slip in. As soon as that happened, as soon as Harry was buried inside him, Niall couldn't think anymore, everything didn't matter in this world but Harry's knot.

"I know baby, I know." Harry said breathlessly, and Niall didn't even know he had said anything, eyes moving to look up at his mate who was staring down at where his dick was inside him. Harry looked like a work of art, sculpted perfectly with toned abs and biceps flexing, mouth opened and lips wet with Niall's slick and his own spit. He was all Niall's, every last piece of him. 

Harry started to move now, hands gripping tightly onto Niall's hips so tightly his fingernails were piercing Niall's delicate skin. Niall didn't care though, he wanted to bruised, bloody, and sore after this. Screw the loving shit he wanted before they became one when Harry entered him, this was a war zone now, he wanted Harry to destroy him. 

It was like his alpha heard him, because Harry didn't waste his time pounding into Niall, loud smacks echoing throughout the room as hips and arse connected. It was both of their moans mixed together, but now Niall was completely silent, holding his breath for so long he didn't even notice Harry had stopped until he felt a hand press against his hair, combing through it and untangling some knots. 

"Baby breath, fuck _breath."_ Harry didn't sound distressed, but he still sounded a bit worried. Niall could barely hear him through whatever glass walls were built around his mind, but slowly Niall came into reality again like he was bobbing under and above water. He let out a gasp of breath once he finally realized he wasn't breathing, choking for a few seconds before starting to shake. 

Harry was shaking too, looking so pained as he restrained every muscle in his body from continuing to drill into Niall. His hand was shaking violently against Niall's head, and Niall moved enough to catch his alphas thumb into his mouth, sucking on it like that would calm both of them down. 

They were on another level of high, and Harry had to close his eyes and squeeze them as tightly shut as possible until he blinked them opened to gasp for breath again. 

"Gonna fuck you again, alright?" Harry was desperate, and Niall nodded with Harry's thumb still in his mouth, eyes closed and head back till his cheek was smushed into the bedsheets. He let it go when he felt Harry started thrusting again, a long drawn-out moan passing his lips like a snake's hiss. He could feel Harry everywhere. 

The second orgasm was coming, a simmering feeling in his stomach and making his abs tense. Niall didn't look at Harry, only focusing on the feeling of his alphas dick pulsing inside him, his growls getting louder and louder till Niall's ears were ringing and his eyes were faded into some weird tunnel vision. 

"Gonna knot you, gonna bond you for good this time. My omega, my omega." Harry was the one babbling now but not in whimpers like Niall's, this time he was roaring with red eyes like lasers into Niall's back, hips snapping forward faster and faster until the knot swelled so much they couldn't move anymore. 

At that feeling, when Harry let go and started to cum thick streams into Niall, that's when Niall started to cum again. Both of them were disconnected in different universes at the start, but as soon as Harry leaned forward and bit into Niall's faded bond mark, their universes collided and they became one. Niall was Harry, Harry was Niall, they were one human being with one beating heart, one soul, and one mind for just that one minute of Harry digging his teeth into his omegas neck. 

"Alpha...H-Harry." Niall didn't realize he was crying, the tears coming down his cheek and making him flinch when they rolled down to drip down his chin and fall onto the already damp sheets below them. Harry was still cumming inside him, and probably was going to for a while, and he was panting loudly, red eyes still glaring down at Niall and teeth caked with a small hint of blood. 

It hurt, the bite. It was a pulse of pain along Niall's neck as he laid with his arms spread out on either side of him. It was the best kind of pain though, because it reminded him they were rebonded again. No alphas were going to come at Niall, or at least not most of them. Maybe the stupid and naive ones will still sniff him out, but he felt like he was always going to be in this cocoon of safety with Harry's bond mark showing on him forever. Unmated alphas were going to back off him now, seeing he was claimed and mated, taken. 

Harry moved his hands underneath Niall after a few minutes of just them listening to each others breathing. He shuffled them around as delicately and cautiously as possible, both still mended together but now in a more comfortable position with them on their sides. Niall still knew they were far from done though, a heat and rut in-sync and this strong, they were going to be fucking longer than any other time before. 

He didn't mind though, never when it came to being with Harry. 

 

 

It went all throughout the night, Harry was the one to wake Niall up at midnight with his head buried in Niall's bond mark, smelling him like an animal and hips rubbing forward so his dick caught between Niall's cheeks. 

"Need you, fuck." Harry groaned out, and Niall was already hard when he looked down. They had parted from the knot in their sleep, but Niall was more than eager to get them back together. His eyes flashing yellow and Harry's flashing red in the pitch darkness of their bedroom, the colour almost looking like it was mixing into an orange between them. 

Niall had shuffled onto his back, spreading his legs so wide his muscles tensed at the large stretch. Harry was frantically moving on top of him, huffing loudly when he bottomed out inside the omega, head dropping like a heavy weight between his shoulders as he started to thrust. 

Niall didn't remember much after that, just small fragments like when he would throw his hands over onto Harry's back to scrape his fingernails down his alphas back, loving the sound of Harry's roars from the pain. 

They knotted eventually for the second time, Harry going completely limp on top of Niall and passing out almost immediately, snores vibrating through Niall's shoulder to his ears. He had to wake Harry up after a few minutes, getting uncomfortable under the weight of it all and overwhelmed with Harry's cock still pulsing cum inside him. 

Then it was morning, Niall being the one to wake up next with the stickiness of his sweat all along on his body, feeling more than gross. But he was hard once again, that same thirst for Harry's cock crawling all over him until he had to flip Harry so he was laying on his back to sit right on his cock, crying out loudly when he was fully seated. 

There was no mercy, no matter how much Niall's muscles ached or how his brain felt like was some mushed pudding in his head. It a feeling that couldn't possibly be similar to taking drugs, it was better than that, something that had him soaring instead of just floating. 

He was riding Harry hard and fast, hips moving back and forth then up and down, hard slaps and using Harry's dick till he was cuming not once but twice all over his alphas stomach. Harry had woken up after the second orgasm, blinking his eyes opened and letting out one long groan, whole body tensing for a few seconds before he was suddenly sitting up and bending his legs, hovering them off the bed so he could get more momentum as he fucked into Niall relentlessly over and over again, smacking their skin together until Niall was screaming so loud he swore the windows shook. 

They knotted again for the third time, this time Niall being the one to fall limp into Harry's arms, acting like some rag doll as Harry laid them back down. He fell asleep as soon as Harry came in contact with the mattress again. 

 

 

Awakening again, this time the high of it all was coming down. It was probably the downward spiral to it all, the slow draining of it instead of them both being overflowed with lust. This time it was different, Niall could hear Harry's calm heartbeat and feel fingers running up and down his spine, petting him in comfort. 

It was probably the best part to the whole thing, Niall thought. Just being their, taking in Harry's still rough and unmistakable scent that still screamed _'alpha.'_ But in this moment they were just laid in each others warmth, enjoying one another's company. 

Are they considered mates again? It's hard to think about it all and it truthfully makes Niall's head spin when he starts to go deep into thought about it. But, when Niall's bond mark was so faded other alphas thought he was on the market. Were they even considered together at that point? Is this like a do-over, some small reset button to start over their relationship and make it all right again? He didn't really know, Niall likes to think they were always true mates, always in love with each other exactly like they are now or like they were when they first mated, but he feels like he would be lying to himself, too. 

He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of him. It caught Harry's attention, making the alpha look down and falter his movements with his fingers brushing along Niall's back, but he continued them right after. 

"Should get some food into us...I put some granola bars in the bedside table, Lou guessed right that we would be here for a while." Harry croaked out, voice wrecked and sore-sounding. Niall didn't even have the energy to answer, just simply nodding and shuffling off of Harry so his alpha could grab for the snacks. 

"Got some bottles of water too." Harry could barely stand, legs quaking under his own weight when he stood to look in the drawer. But Niall only paid attention to that for a second before his eyes locked on the dangling length between his alphas thighs, his mouth immediately watering. 

"I've got a banana and apple granola ba-oh." Harry had turned as he asked the question, but stopped mid-sentence seeing Niall's hungry look. The omega was literally drooling, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth and eyes yellow and wide. He looked like an animal, ready to pounce on him and eat him whole. Harry put the granola bars and waters down slowly, almost worried that he'd get attacked.

He did, well, kind of. Niall had crawled forward fast on his hands and knees, head bowing forward and catch at Harry's tip before he was sucking at Harry's cock eagerly. He was moaning and whimpering loudly along it, and Harry almost completely lost his balance, legs buckling underneath him but he thankfully caught himself before he could fall. 

His large hand moved to Niall's hair, the flash of his rings hit his eyes from the reflection of the sun against them. He didn't even realize he still had them on, probably because they were so far gone in their heads to really think about anything. 

Harry leaned forward, Niall's arse being too much of a tease being stuck up in the air, wagging around in front of him like some piece of candy. He just hooked to tip of his pointer finger against the edge of Niall's stretched entrance when he felt Niall choke along his cock, a rough and deep sound that startled Harry and sent him upright again to stare down at Niall in worry, pulling his cock out and tugging Niall's hair back to keep him away. But the omega was so hungry for it, mouth still hung wide opened and yellow eyes glowing up at him, begging. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, back to panting and feeling breathless. 

"Do it again, please alpha do it again." Niall was crying, tears flowing down his cheeks, eyes red-rimmed, and swollen lips wobbling. Harry felt his heart jump into his throat, pleasure shooting through him like a bullet. He let go of Niall's hair, watching in astonishment as Niall frantically grabbed for Harry's cock again and sucked it back into his mouth with a loud slurp. 

Harry just watched for a few seconds, blinking at his omega looking so out of it. He focused back on the task he was meant to continue right after, leaning forward and letting his fingers plunge into Niall's entrance to roughly finger him. Harry ignored Niall's choking sounds for only a few seconds before he was lifting himself back and away from the omega to let him catch his breath. But Niall wasn't thinking straight, the blond already searching for Harry's head again even though his face was beat red and tears were still overflowing his eyes. 

Harry gripped at Niall's jaw, thumb caressing along the soft skin until he caught it along the edge of Niall's mouth, watching his lips stretch for a split second before he let them go. He looked Niall right in the eyes sternly, making sure the omega was paying attention. 

"Calm down now, you're gonna hurt yourself." He spoke softly but kept that hint of dominance in his voice, just enough to let Niall's shoulders slump and submit. "We are here all night and all day tomorrow again, we've got time to do whatever you want. Relax." Niall closed his eyes at his words, now leaning forward to just rest his forehead along Harry's stomach right below his butterfly tattoo, catching his breath and slowing his heart beat. 

 

 

The last day was the least craziest, finally after some food into their systems and a water bottle drunken by both, they had gotten the strength to get up and take a shower. 

It was nothing sexual, at least for the first couple minutes. Both were just happy with the feeling of the hot spray along their sore muscles, the steam that filled around them clearing their senses. 

It did get handsy fast though, Niall's fingers tickling down Harry's arms and moving to run down Harry's chest to chase the water droplets that were racing down his skin. Harry's hands have moved from his sides to his arse, squeezing it so tightly Niall couldn't help but gasp and stumble forward, one hand placing itself between Harry's pecks as he caught himself. He kept his arse jutted out, letting Harry massage the flesh and loving the feeling of his fingertips brushing against his over sensitive entrance. 

They both came dry, Harry pressing Niall against the wall of the shower to lean down and eat him out roughly before the blond was shaking and screeching with his face pressed into the tile. Niall returned the favour by letting Harry lean against him, huffing loudly into his ear as he fisted at his alphas cock until he was shaking and crying out with only the smallest dribble slipping out of his slit. 

When that was over with though, that's when they cleaned themselves up. Both rubbing lightly along each others sensitive skin with peach body wash and then attempting to wash each others hair with Harry's shampoo at the same time, but failing when Niall got some caught in his eye. 

They eventually got out, drying off and making their way downstairs into the living room instead of returning to their little cave of a bedroom. Niall didn't even want to think about the filthy sheets, all damp from their sweat and cum. That was going to be a lot of laundry once they were done this heat and rut, but he forced that into the back of his mind as they sat down on the couch with just their boxers on. Every clothing they owned felt too hot or too rough against their skin, and they'd probably just be naked once again anyways. 

"Want anything more to eat?" Harry asked in the comfortable silence. It was around the afternoon now since they were up all night again last night knotting and fucking. But Niall wasn't hungry at all, nothing interesting him except relaxing and being in his alphas arms.

"No, just want you to come and cuddle." Niall spread his arms out, making grabby gestures so Harry would come forward. But his alpha stayed where he was, looking down at him with an unimpressed expression. 

"You and me should eat something love, we only have granola bars for two days. How about a salad at least? Maybe I can cut up some left over chicken and put it in it?" Niall knew Harry's doctor side would kick in at some point, and he also knew he wouldn't win by declining again. So, he nodded and watched sadly as Harry walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. 

He kept his focus on the sounds of Harry working away, the clinking of the plates and the utensils, the humming of a Fleetwood Mac tune as his alpha fixed up a meal for them and then finally returned with two bowls in his hand with forks placed inside. 

"Eat up yeah? Then we can cuddle as long as you want." Harry handed Niall the bowl and he gladly took it, now intrigued by the delicious scent of the chicken. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until he was scarfing it down and polishing it off in a mere minute or so. Harry wasn't far behind him, and soon they were setting down their empty bowls and falling into each other, entangling their limbs into knots and staying as close as possible to one another. 

They surprisingly didn't feel the need to do anything sexual, not for a while as they eventually fell asleep in one another arms, Niall's head tucking into the little dip of Harry's shoulder and throat, Harry with one arm wrapped comfortably around the omegas waist with his cheek smushed against the top of Niall's head. 

 

 

The last time was when they awoke from their rest, still splayed out on the couch with their limbs everywhere and hanging off the side of the cushions. Niall had felt Harry's chest breathing harshly underneath him, the stiffness in his muscles making the soft surface of his mates stomach now become hard. 

"Harry?" Niall asked softly, eyes still squeezed into slits, trying to blink past the sensitivity they felt from the sun beaming through the living room windows. Everything was still feeling a hundred percent stronger to his senses, and Niall guessed that was because his heat was still going strong. 

"I-I can smell your slick, god you aren't done your heat yet." Harry sounded distressed, a low growl vibrating through the depths of his throat after he said that. Niall didn't even realize the pool of slick between his thighs until he shifted, and that small movement caused Harry to let out a surprised gasp. 

Niall could feel it now though, the hardness of Harry's cock underneath him, aching. He blinked sluggishly once before he slowly got his arms underneath him and lifted himself up to look Harry in the eyes.

His alpha had those red eyes again, teeth bared and shoulders broad and hard. He was sweating the smallest bit on his forehead, dampening some curls to stick to his skin. Niall had kept their eyes locked the whole time as he pulled down the boxers he had on as well as Harry's, letting them fall to the floor when he finally managed to shuffle them off. Harry was still laid out on the couch, red eyes glowing up at him with curiosity and hunger. 

Niall slid onto Harry's cock easily before they could think any further, him not waiting any longer until he was riding his alphas cock hard and fast into the couch, the cushions shifting and pillows slipping off and onto the floor. Harry was growling at every hard slap of hips meeting arse, looking like he was staring into heaven itself as he looked at Niall. 

"Mine, you're fucking mine." Harry sounded like he was crying, and he mumbled those words over and over in a chant. It effected Niall, his heart swelling in his chest and everything feeling too big for the skin that he was in. He whimpered loudly, and that seemed to switch something in Harry's mind. 

It was fast, just like during the first couple hours of their knottings, everything was fast and impossible to keep up with. But Niall thought everything was going slow down now, since their minds weren't so foggy like before and he could tell who's touch was who's. He was apparently wrong, because Harry was lifting him up and using his strength so Niall was now off the ground with his legs over Harry's shoulders, folded in half and feet wrapped around his alphas neck. His arse was planted hard on his alphas hips, Harry's hands gripping him so tightly bruises already blossomed along his pale skin. The alphas biceps were tense and Niall could see the bulge of them through the wall of ecstasy he was in, and it him take one hand come down from where it was wrapped around Harry's neck to grab at one of his arms to feel the hardness under his fingertips. 

The thrusts were unexplainable when Harry finally got a good grip on his arse, it was so pleasurable that Niall forgot to breath again. Gravity had took over, so his bum would get lifted by Harry's hands and then he would let go so Niall's bottom half would come free-falling hard onto his alphas dick. It went on like that for just a minute or so before Harry couldn't move any longer, his knot once again locking them together. 

He moved to the wall now, letting his arms get a rest from keeping Niall upright in midair. The wall was cold along Niall's back, him slipping slightly because of the sweat that was still coated along his skin. The feeling was intense, everything mixed together from pain to pleasure in Niall's body and making him shake harshly against Harry and the wall. 

"H-Harry it's too good, _it's too good."_ Niall barely got that out, stuttering and sobbing as fat tears slipped down his cheeks. All the energy they had drained was hitting him hard now, and it was crashing down upon Niall all at once in this last orgasm that was slowly seeping it's way through his body like one big electric shock shaking his form. 

"I know baby I know, it's so good. You're so good for me, such a pretty omega." Harry was praising him now, and it was bringing Niall further into this floaty headspace he was slowly falling into. Niall could only mumble that everything was 'too good' and he cried harder, chest rising and falling fast as he sobbed. 

"M'your omega?" Niall whimpered out, almost feeling like he was required to ask that question as he stared up at Harry who's red eyes were slowly fading out into his normal green ones. 

"Always mine." Harry said sincerely, his grip tightening along Niall to pull him impossibly closer. Niall's legs were still in the awkward angle stretched so his feet were near Harry's shoulders, folding him and making a soft burn trickle it's way along the backs of his thighs. Every single past of his body felt on overdrive, and at Harry's last assurance that Niall was always going to be his, was then that Niall suddenly blacked out, going completely limp against his mate. 

 

 

It wasn't concerning, because when Niall awoke he wasn't laid out in a hospital bed or looking up to see Harry's worried expression staring down at him. He was in bed now though, the sheets around him loosely and still kind of damp from their activities. Soon enough he will be able to get up without having to sit back down because he got light-headed or feel his knees start to buckle, and when that happens his first chore is to get these damned sheets cleaned. 

"Awake?" He heard Harry's voice behind him, and he slowly turned so he was now laid out on his back and meeting his alphas eyes that looked extremely fond. 

"Did I pass out or something?" Niall mumbled out, having to move his hand out to block his eyes from the light turned on in the room, the sensitivity to things weren't as bad now, but he still cursed the light blinding him. His voice sounded raw too, and he gulped loudly to try and bring back some saliva back into his mouth. 

"I guess my dick was too good." Harry chuckled out after a pause, and Niall rolled his eyes hard, finding enough energy in himself to move his arm out to swat at his mate. He managed to hit Harry's shoulder, making his alpha pout dramatically. 

"No but seriously you scared me for a second, but Louis had told us your heat was gonna be pretty hard on you. I think that was our last proper knotting before everything will start to go back to normal, that's why it was so intense." Harry moved his hand out to pet along Niall's head, pushing back his blond hair from his forehead and leaning down to press his lips delicately on Niall's skin. 

"So we're done now?" Niall asked once Harry leaned back to look into his eyes again. He kept his hand on Niall's forehead, thumb caressing along the start of his hairline. 

"M'pretty sure." Harry still had a small pout across his face, bottom lip curled down and jutted out with his brows furrowed in thought. His green eyes were spectacular against the natural light from the windows, and the shine in them made Niall imagine them as precious emeralds that he could grab from the little museum cases that were Harry's eyes, just take them and keep them in his hands forever. 

"Does that mean we go back to our jobs soon? Get back on track?" Niall asked, his voice sounded small like he was scared to use a normal volume in the room. He just didn't feel confident enough yet, after going through many days of constant yelling and screaming. 

"Y-yeah I think so, gotta check with Lou but if we're bonded I'm sure we can get back to work again." Niall felt it weird that he didn't like Harry's answer to his question, because suddenly he didn't want to ever work again, he wanted to be wrapped in Harry's arms and feeling the permanent heat of his alphas breath against his bond mark. Past Niall definitely would've thought he sounded stupid, but apparently that's what heats and fresh bonds do to an omega. His brain was now completely rewired. 

"I'm scared we will go back to how we were before...not loving each other." Niall was staring off into the light now, his eyes adjusted to it and now staring at the thing as if it was an anchor to keep his mind from floating off into bad thoughts. 

"Hey," Harry's voice had a hint of dominance in it again, and it made a hard shiver run down Niall's spine and it causes flashbacks to shine behind Niall's eyes of their past activities. But he kept himself above water, trying to focus on what Harry was saying. "I never stopped loving you, every day when I was making my way home from work I imagined what you'd look like at home to greet me. I know I failed you as an alpha and mate but I promise you I will _never_ let you feel unloved or unmated ever again."

The way Harry looked at him was something that made Niall take those words to heart, because those eyes were big and sincere looking down upon him. Niall could even feel his bite throb at his alphas speech, like it was a physical oath that he was going to be bonded for life this time. 

"I believe you." Niall mumbled out, taking a hand off the sheets to curl into Harry's hair. He pulled his alpha down into a kiss that locked all their promises spoken. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I lovelovelovelove your thoughts on this and I was so unsure with this chapter since I don't usually write so much smut in one chapter before...thank you once again for being patient little readers. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr: niallerar


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is no other explanation for me being so late with update other than that I have school that I am focusing on and other things I'm interested in. I still love this story though, and it's one of the only one's I am properly proud of, so I want to continue updating it! Just please understand, there is not update schedule, I have no idea when I will update next, just know I have plans to make more chapters. I hope you all enjoy this!

It's been day six now, the animalistic urges they've both felt had simmered down from the boiling it's done in their minds and bodies for longer than they expected. Niall feels more alive, his skin is glowing when he looks himself in the mirror in the mornings. It's a stupid way to think, but it's like Harry cured him from the sleepless bags under his eyes and stress-lines from the constant and busy work schedules. 

Harry looks better too, curls fresh on his head and in perfect long ringlets along his head. His eyes look brighter as well, and when he would stare at Niall with the shine of the sun coming through the windows, the green in his eyes would shine and become as vibrant as the grass on a fresh summer day. 

They've been cured, mentally and physically or whatever. Niall knows it probably sounds stupid or dumb, but his thoughts wander when he is staring at the same walls of his house for almost a whole week. He hasn't been allowed out of the house, since Louis said his heat wasn't fully done, and Harry wouldn't leave without him no matter what Niall tried to convince him. He was connected to him like a magnet, overprotective and big trying to keep Niall company. 

But today could be the day, the sixth day, because there is a new smell in the air, and its not his slick or Harry's alpha hormones or sex. It's clear, like the fog has parted from the sky and from in front of Niall's eyes. He can see a pathway now, something better for him to walk through, and he's gonna take the chance to call Louis. 

Harry's stood behind him as he sits in his office chair, they're inside his office--old files and papers are still ordered out in a pile on his desk and waiting for him to touch again. They probably have a blanket of dust on them since it's been a while since he's taken a look at them. 

His phone is in his hand, buzzing in patterns as he awaits for Louis to pick up. Harry's hands are now grabbing onto the back of his chair, the tips of his fingers brushing against the back of Niall's neck in a comforting touch. 

There is a pause in the ringing before there is a scuffle and then a _'Niall!'_ yelling through right to his ear. 

He flinches, and a giggle passing his lips once he presses speaker. "Still loud and energetic as always Tommo." Niall speaks happily, smirking down at the phone settled softly into the palm of his hands. He looks up at Harry after, seeing his mate staring down at it intensely as well. Harry's smile is fond, that familiar shine still in his eyes, the one Niall grew to love way more than the past Harry's plain glint. 

"Always happy to hear from ya Neil! How did everything go?" Louis was fidgeting with something on the other end, it sounded like water splashes and plates clanking together. Was he doing dishes? Niall could barely believe it. 

"Well everything's fine, tired, but my heat has passed and Harry's come down from his knot." He felt Harry squeeze at his shoulders, egging him on to talk confidently. 

There was a short pause though, it made Niall feel a little uneasy, him only hearing the background noise of the slosh of water and metallic clack of the utensils in the sink before Louis finally decided to speak. 

"Ok, and how are you 100% sure you're done your heat?" Louis had this authoritative, professional tone to his voice. It was taboo for Niall to hear, the beta sounded generally concerned for him. 

"I-I feel fine, its been a couple days now, and Harry says I don't smell like I'm in heat anymore." Niall shrugged, him trying to focus on the weight of Harry's palms along his shoulders to calm him. What was there really to worry about anyway? He knows himself better than anyone, and he feels better, not like he wants to bite a hole into a pillow or needs to be filled by something every second. 

"I'm gonna be honest here and say that I don't believe you Niall." Niall almost wanted to roll his eyes at Louis' answer, he wanted to go off on a rant to the beta, remind his friend that he has dealt with alpha and omega relationships before in his work, but he bites at his bottom lip to smother those words down his throat. 

"I think you should trust your patients words." He manages to say, a little bit of sass and cut in his tone that has Louis humming along the other end of the phone. 

"Alright, then I'll believe you. But I swear Styles if you're lying to me, I'm gonna grab Liam and make him sniff you and he can conform it himself." Niall almost choked on his own spit when Louis had said that, mostly because he knew Louis wasn't joking. 

"No, Lou I'm not lying. We just wanna go and grab something to eat. We won't be long outside anyways, relax." He looked up almost like he was worried for Harry's reaction. He knew his alpha couldn't hear what Louis was saying, but it was almost like he was scared Harry would get a strong jealousy rage in him. He knew that Harry has been more clingy lately, and it would only make things worse if an alpha goes to their house threatening to sniff his omega. 

But, to be honest, Niall knew Liam would never. 

"Ok, don't be too long. And just for safety reasons, don't separate." 

 

 

They decided to go to a small coffee shop in town, one they always went to when they were younger. It was a good choice, it almost felt like a breath of fresh air, knowing they weren't more worried about their jobs, and more cared about themselves. That coffee shop was like a reassurance that everything was gonna be okay--everything was going to be back to normal.

They don't even go above the speed limit as they drive down the normal route towards downtown. Harry drives with care, both of them taking in the fresh air and scenery around them as if they have seen it for the first time. It feels like they're almost completely new people, after bonding with one another, everything has a different meaning now. It's the strangest feeling, and it makes Niall's heart skip a beat. In a good way though, like he's almost been reborn.

The car is parked outside the cafe, they're walking out and grabbing hands as soon as they step foot onto the sidewalk. The smell of bakery and coffee hits Niall's senses, and he can feel his mouth watering. He's had to live off soup, granola bars, and water for a long time and now he can get something luxurious. He would prefer a nice juicy steak from his favourite restaurant, or maybe some sushi, but he'd rather not give Louis a panic attack by going out longer than he ordered them. 

Harry looks excited too from what Niall has observed, the alpha is smiling softly as he opens the door for Niall and lets him walk in before he immediately connects himself back to Niall's side. Yea, Louis had stated they should stay together, but isn't that a bit excessive? 

It's ok though, Niall gets used to it throughout the hour that they're sat in one of the small booths in the cafe, Harry's body heat is comforting, like a blanket wrapped around his skin and making his stress and anxiety drift away to the back of his mind. He see's a couple stares, alphas looking him up and down, giving him longing looks before tripping their way out the door. But he doesn't think much of it, just focuses on Harry's hand trapped along his thigh. 

 

 

They leave then, both still glued to one another's sides and making sure they feel each others skin along themselves. Harry looks ready to go home, with the way he is tightening his fingers along Niall's palm to tug him towards the car. But Niall see's the market a few doors down from the coffee place, and his mind starts to wander. 

He digs his heels into the sidewalk and of course that does little to Harry's strength. His alpha still halts in his determined walk, looking back over his shoulder with a raised brow. The green in his eyes are darker, like he's angry almost. Niall hopes it not at him. 

"I want to head to the market for a bit, just to grab some food." He tilted his head towards the market, people moving in and out of the entrance with grocery bags filled to the brim with food. 

"I'd like to get home love." Harry answers, but he sounds off, and he doesn't even meet Niall's eyes when he speaks and more stares off around and behind Niall as if he's looking for something. It causes a shiver to go down the omegas spine, he's not liking this. Harry's behaviour is becoming more and more odd. 

"Please? We don't have to be long, we won't even be there for an hour ok?" Niall now starts the tugging, but it's soft as he starts to press his feet backwards towards the store and away from their car. He does it slowly and gently, still unsure of his husbands reaction. 

But thankfully, Harry starts moving, letting Niall guide him towards the front doors of the market. He doesn't look happy still, face still like stone and mouth turned down into a concentrated frown. Niall tries to forget about it, keeping his eyes off his mate and more focused on the aisles around the store, grabbing at a small basket. He tries forgetting about Louis' nagging voice in the back of his mind too, telling him that he should go home and not stay around for this long. 

He manœuvres around the people, shoulder to shoulder until there's a clear pathway down one of the aisles. He starts there, picking up things as he goes until he's met with the end of the aisle. 

"Can you quick grab the milk? Get some almond milk for yourself too." Niall looks over beside him, seeing Harry leaning against the shelves, feet crossed, one tapping impatiently along the tile ground. He still has that unamused pout across his face too, eyes flickering around the place, looking every person who passes them up and down like prey. 

"Harry?" Niall speaks again, louder this time since his mate apparently wasn't listening. He glares at Harry once the alpha snaps his eyes towards him, and he can see the way Harry immediately un-stiffens

"Yes love?" He asks, uncrossing his feet and walking slowly towards him. Harry immediately connects himself to Niall, hands grabbing along his hips, nose moving towards the edge of his jawline to smell his scent. 

"I need you to grab the milk, the one with the least fat and almond too." Niall speaks slower like he's talking to a baby, frustration bubbling in his gut at having to repeat himself. Harry's being childish, acting like a hormonal wreck with the way he is staring everyone down and grabbing at Niall like a hungry lion. 

Harry's about to argue too, the way his mouth slightly opens and brows furrow, but Niall raises his brows in a challenging way and waits for whatever comes next. 

But Harry admits defeat, hands unclenching themselves from Niall's hips and face moving away from where its buried in his neck to slowly walk off towards the dairy section a few aisles down. 

Niall watches him go, smirking and waving Harry off when the alpha looks over his shoulder. He's pouting, brows furrowed and looking like a kicked puppy. It makes Niall giggle, and he smiles stupidly until Harry vanishes between the shelves. 

He turns back to focus on the cereal boxes in front of him, eyes dancing along the different brands trying to find Harry's favourite low calorie, high in protein one that he will only eat. He's a picky boy, and will usually give Niall a disapproving look if he buys only the high in fat brands. 

He see's it now, at the top of the shelf right out of his reach. But he goes onto the tips of his toes, fingertips just brushing against the edge of the box when all of a sudden he feels hands against his waist, hard and controlling. 

It's not Harry, he knows that already by the touch. His alpha would slowly slip his hands along his waist, nose burying into the back of his neck to smell his scent. Harry has the alpha smell, the smell of home and love, and this isn't it. It's the smell of dominance and hunger. 

He doesn't know what to say, all he can do is stumble backwards and shove his hands onto the strangers to try and pry them off. It doesn't work of course, and now there is a mouth along his jawline, teeth scraping along his skin before a tongue makes a pathway up towards his ear. 

The breath smells strongly like mint and coffee, and he is about to scream for help, maybe see if there is a decent person around him to get this dog in rut off of him. But as soon as he opens his mouth his breath is knocked out of him when the man shoves them both forward into the shelves, cereal tumbling off them one by one as Niall roughly grips at the sides to hold himself up from the huge weight on top of him. 

"What's a pretty little thing doing alone in here, huh?" The man sounds like he is drooling, and his breath is so hot against his ear it feels like it's burning right through his head and melting his skin. It's hurting him too much, the hands, the wetness of his cheek from the tongue, the pain of his chest from getting shoved into them. 

"Looking for someone to fill you up yea?" The man growls, nibbling along Niall's neck, right by his bond mark. 

"Get the fuck off of me you fu-" He manages to speak even though he can still barely find his breath, but then there is a force that rips the man off of him. But the rabid alpha was holding so tightly onto his sides, Niall came tumbling down with him, now falling harshly along the tile floors of the market. 

His hearing collapses a bit from shock, and his eyes are wide staring down at the floor--his hands curled into the ground, shaking. 

"You piece of shit!" He doesn't know who is screaming now, but those four words are being yelled out over and over again until Niall is awoken from his daze by the sound of a crack. 

He looks up from his hands, eyes widening as he focuses in on the sight in front of him. It's Harry on top of the man who had attacked him, but he's a monster, a wolf chewing up its prey as he punches and screams into the mans face beneath him. 

"H-Harry!" Niall yelps, sounding wounded as he tries to focus his alpha back towards him and not the man under him. But there's no use, and soon there is another crack, it now locking into Niall's brain and making him realize that those cracking sounds were bones. 

"Harry what the fuck stop?! Stop!" He screams again, now pounding his hands along the ground. He looks around for help, but everyone is just staring in shock at the scene in front of them, feet planted along the floor. Alphas are shielding their omegas, betas are slowly walking away in disgust. 

And now Niall is wondering how the hell he got to being here. 

"Harry!!" Niall's throat hurts and becomes strained after screaming his husbands name one last time, loud and clear with his jaw stretched to the maximum. He slammed his shaking hands down onto the ground one last time before he started to cautiously crawl towards the beast in front of him. 

The man underneath Harry was now unrecognizable, and before Niall could move his hands towards Harry's stiff shoulders now choking the man to death, there was men surrounding them, police in uniform tearing Harry off and shoving him down onto the ground. 

There was blood everywhere, and when Niall focused his eyes down onto his hands he could see the blood coating them, his knees soaked with it too. He felt light-headed, everything looking like a murder scene in a horror movie, Harry still trying to fight the police off with obscene growls passing his mouth and coming through his clenched teeth. 

"Sir...omega?" He heard a man above him, and Niall slowly followed his gaze up the mans pant leg before he looked him in the eyes. It was a police officer, staring down at him with wide and frantic eyes, concerned only. 

"M-my husband, m-my alpha...he's my alpha." Niall pointed his quaking finger towards Harry who had finally caved into the fight he was going against three other officers. Niall could see the blood caked along his knuckles and fingers, and it made him feel like he was going to throw up just looking at it.

"Come with me, please." By the smell of the officer, he was a beta. It released a small bit of weight off Niall's shoulders knowing that no one else was going to hurt him. But really, he was more worried for the safety of whoever was going to touch him next, since apparently he now had a crazy guard dog as an alpha. 

He could barely walk, knees almost buckling as he got onto his feet. But the beta officer had a good grip on his arm, guiding him softly towards the exit of the market. Niall didn't even look back at Harry, he couldn't see his alpha in such a wild state, it hurt him too much. 

 

 

"Is my alpha going to be put in jail?" Niall asked timidly, eyes blinking back the tears still flowing across his eyes. He feels traumatized, and his hands are constantly shaking, a napkin still gripped tightly in his hands now stained with the blood he had to wash off himself. He sobbed the whole time he was in the bathroom doing it--he didn't know if it was Harry's blood or the strangers, or even his. It scared him to much.

He still even had blood coated onto his pants and the bottom of his coat from when he was on the ground, and he really wasn't planning on cleaning them. He wanted to forget this day forever, and anything reminding him of it. His clothes were unsalvageable. He didn't really care about them anyway, there was way more things to worry about.

He was sat in a interview room, somewhere locked in a police station. Harry is probably in a holding cell, caged like an animal that everyone now thought he was. It gave Niall even more terror, just thinking of never seeing his mate again--everything they tried to build up, crumbling down. He had to pinch his hands between his thighs as he sat in the chair, not being able to look at the stained red along his pale skin, the remnants of the blood that he couldn't get off. 

The beta across him-a different one from when he was taken out of the market-shifts in his seat, it creaking under his weight as he holds a pen loosely in his hands, a notepad settled on top of the table--still unused, blank pages. 

"We are still investigating into this, but from witness reports we can understand that your alpha was protecting his mate and you were being attacked by the man he had hurt, correct?" He asked, now holding the pen in a ready motion to start writing. Niall flickered his gaze down from his hands to the beta's face, and he slowly nodded. 

"Y-yea, this man attacked me, ran up behind me and grabbed my hips...slamming me into the shelves and licking me. I-I don't even know why-" 

"Your heat." The beta interrupts him with two simple words, and now Niall feels light-headed, eyes widening in realization. 

But how? How could him and Harry be so wrong about his heat. Harry couldn't smell his heat, Niall didn't feel his heat lingering, so how could it possibly still be there?

Apparently the officer could see the confusion on his face, and he let out a sigh before answering. 

"Many alphas said your scent was strong. I, as a beta, can smell the heat you have, we also know now that you and your mate have been getting help for your problems." The man tried sounding soft with his words, sympathetic and helpful, but all Niall wanted to do now was slam his head into a wall and never wake up. Oh, how pissed Louis will be when he finds out. 

"But moving on, we understand now that your alpha was triggered by your scenes and probably was overly sensitive to your hormones and emotions that were sending warning signs to him because you were in distress. It's very strange how serious he acted though, and you're very lucky we found out you had a heat, or nothing else would've been able to justify your alphas actions." The beta grew a serious tone now, and Niall gulped stiffly, shuffling nervously in his chair and looking down towards his shaking hands still smothered between his thighs. 

"Can I see him?" Niall's voice was barely able to come out, caught in his throat. He didn't even meet the beta's eyes, feeling ashamed, embarrassed, and confused. 

"We are releasing him from custody as we speak, he will be out in the lobby of the station when you walk out." The officer was already standing, which was Niall's queue to stand as well, knees still knocking together, the palms of his hands sweating. 

He followed the beta cautiously, eyes still zeroed in on the ground--his eyes still felt damp from the tears he has shed, the lids puffy and swollen. 

"We may need to contact you for more information, so keep your phone close." The beta stopped at a door at the end of the hallway, hand on the knob as he looked over his shoulder to look at Niall up and down. The omega nodded, his fingers curling into his jacket, tightening it around him more to feel safer. Everything felt like it was closing in on him, everything felt like an enemy...like it all was coming to get him. 

He was paranoid, to the extreme--he needed to get out of here and breath fresh air. He needed to see his alphas face. 

When the door opened though, it revealed Harry stood near the front doors, two police officers stood around him, faces stern as they watch his every move. He looked frustrated still, his eyebrows furrowed and hands clenched into fists at his sides. But he also seemed exhausted, the way he slouched in his stance--when his eyes met Niall's, the omega could see the distress in them. 

Harry moved towards him faster than Niall expected, the officers around him took cautious steps forward at his sudden bolt of energy. But they stopped, keeping their distance as Harry ran towards Niall and circled his arms around his waist. 

Niall felt Harry's nose buried in his neck, deep into his skin as he took a large breath in. It made him close his eyes, the feeling of his alphas presence around him immediately felt like a forcefield came upon him and now is protecting him from anything that could hurt him. 

"Please tell me you're ok, please." Harry almost sounded wounded, the way he whined while his nose was still dug into Niall's throat. His hands were gripping harshly at the back of Niall's jacket, both their chests mushed together and feeling like they weren't ever going to separate. 

"I'm ok, I'm fine alright?" Niall didn't know what else to say, still breathless at the overwhelming smell of his alpha back into his arms. He couldn't see over Harry's shoulders, but he almost felt possessive, knowing people were watching them. This was an intimate moment. 

Harry abruptly pulled them away, and Niall blinked silently, staring at his mate who now had his large hands cupping his face. Niall could see the red in Harry's eyes, now that he was staring at him face to face, and it made his stomach turn. 

Harry's eyes shouldn't be red anymore, it was understandable when they were that colour at the time of Niall being assaulted, but not now. He was concerned, and he wanted to ask Harry but the alpha was already spewing out more questions of his own. 

"Did he hurt you? Do you have any bruises? Did you get a doctor to check you out?" Harry's hands felt like bugs crawling against Niall's skin, both of them rushing around across Niall's body, swarming along his form to search for anything that wasn't normal. 

Niall had to push his alpha's hands off him, grabbing Harry's wrists and holding them tightly. He could feel Harry's fast pulse against his thumb, and he grew even more concerned. 

"We can go home now ok? You need to lay down." Niall spoke softly, trying to calm down his alphas constant worries. 

Harry looked to almost object even more, the way his lips twitched and his brows furrowed deeper. But he stopped himself before he could say anything else, his shoulders softening in defeat. 

 

 

Niall really thought his plans would be smooth, thinking he would be able to take Harry home, run him a bath and lay with him and let the warmth of the water take them away to another place away from their problems--let the remaining blood rush down the drain. But no, because Louis was at their doorstep, pacing around and biting his nails, talking frantically on the phone with someone. 

"Shit." Harry mumbled, head flopping back against the head rest of the passenger seat. They didn't even need to get out of the car or talk to one another to know this wasn't going to end well. 

They both couldn't just sit there though, nothing could possibly separate them from Louis now. So, they slowly got out of the car, both walking towards their home until Louis looked up from where he was staring at the tops of his shoes, realizing they were there. 

He ended the call quickly, an _'I gotta go, they're here'_ passing his lips before he hangs up. Now his full attention is on Niall and Harry, his glare so hot Niall could feel himself sweating underneath it. Even Harry, the alpha out of the three of them, looked terrified. 

"What the fuck did you two get into?" Niall flinched at the vulgar language that Louis greeted them with, but tried to hide his terror by biting his lip and looking down at the ground. 

"Huh? Am I gonna get an answer from someone? Can one of you tell me why I got a call from the police station asking me if I was you two dipshit's therapist?" Niall would've wanted to interject, saying that wasn't the way a therapist should talk to their patients. But really, Niall knew it wasn't the time to bring out his own therapist side. 

"I talked to the officers, they told me we could go...I-I was planning to tell you myself." Niall found his voice, still wondering how the police had gotten in contact with Louis. But then again, they did confiscate Harry's phone, they probably found his number in that. 

"Yea, well I'm glad the authorities got to me first, cause I don't believe a word you say anymore. What? Did you guys think it would be funny to lie about your heat being done so you could waltz around the city? Was it worth it?" Louis' voice was getting louder and louder as he started talking longer, and Niall felt tears coming to his eyes at how rough Louis sounded, how angry he was. 

"Listen Lou, we thought Niall was done his heat, we weren't lying to you." Harry stepped forward, again shielding Niall from the 'threat' like he has been doing lately. It pisses Niall off, but Niall knows he needs to focus on one thing at a time, and right now it's to try and not get Louis to rip his and Harry's heads off. 

It looked like it wasn't going so well though, by the way Louis seemed to get even more frustrated with Harry's answer. He glared heavily at the both of them, hands clenching to fists at his sides. 

"Oh what, we have a fucking defective alpha now?!" Louis screams, and Niall flinches again, now looking around him in worry they were going to cause a crowd. He had enough attention on him today, he was done being looked at with wide eyes and pity. 

"Louis please, we've had enough fucking problems today. Aren't you supposed to help us? Cause right now you're making things a lot fucking worse." Harry's words seemed to hit some kind of sense into Louis, because his face relaxed as well as his hands. 

"Okay," Louis sounded more civil now, the way he stepped away from blocking their front door and letting them both climb up the steps and get inside the house. Harry kept an eye on Louis the whole time they were making their way into the house and through to the living room, almost like he was stalking his prey. 

They all were silent still, Louis sitting down stiffly on one of the lounge chairs, Harry sitting on the couch with his eyes still glued to Louis' form. 

"I'm uh, I'm gonna start the kettle...make us some tea alright?" Niall tried to lift the large weight in the room, picking at the skin along his fingernails in anxiety as he quickly turned to make his way into the kitchen. 

"I don't need tea, I need answers, we all do." Niall froze at Louis' answer, and he knew there was really no backing out of this mess, or delaying it. He sighed loudly, moving now towards the couch where Harry sat to settle down beside his mate. 

There was a silence now, no one speaking, the world silent around them and unmoving. It was like everything was waiting for them, and Niall couldn't stand this any longer. It wasn't helping that Louis was starting to go on his phone, ignoring them both as he frantically tapped on his phone, the screen illuminating his face in the dimly lit room. 

"Why couldn't Harry smell my heat? Why couldn't I?" Niall blurted out, the deafening silence becoming too much for him. His lungs felt tight in his chest, like he was close to having a panic attack. Today has been a mess, and it's not ending. 

"I'm thinking." That was Louis' simple response, a mumble barely audible as he still flipped through his phone, swiping left and right, up and down. Niall could feel Harry's presence beside him grow even more stiff and agitated, and he self-consiously moved his hand towards Harry's knee, resting it there limply. 

More silence, more nothing, and Niall's knee was starting to bounce in urgency. He was begging to be released from this stupid awkward situation that just had pure tension in the air. He didn't feel like a therapist himself at all right now, right now all he felt like was the teenaged boy he used to be, the one who had freshly blond hair, shaggy hair, horrible style, and severe anxiety and claustrophobia. 

"What I have found in the little research I have done, is that whoever prescribed the medication you took to stop your heats, didn't tell you the proper defects and problems that would come with it." Louis' voice was music to Niall's ears, and his eyes shot up from where they were daydreaming at the wall in front of him towards Louis' face, giving the beta his full attention. 

"When you took that medication to stop your heats, the side-effects were that you would be almost scentless towards your next mate when starting your next heat, or barely have any scent of your heat. Harry may have smelt you at the start, and it shouldn't have effected you both that much, but of course Harry took his own medication to take his ruts away, it made everything worse." Louis placed his phone on the coffee table separating them, sliding his phone towards them both to reveal some kind of science website for mates.

Harry grabbed at the phone first, scrolling through it slowly. 

"But the man that attacked me, he could smell my heat just fine." Niall couldn't quite connect the dots, his mind spinning as he tried to think of an explanation behind it. He never has had this problem before, the experience he has had as a therapist had always been easy-flowing. All he did was fix relationships and broken families, delinquents as well. But never something this complicated. Louis really did have his hands full. 

"Yes, he could smell your heat because his ruts were perfectly normal and monthly. Harry didn't have that because of his rut medication he took, like I said." Louis leaned back in the chair, now acting like a professional therapist with the way his arms were folded and the way his eyes looked welcoming and smart instead of dangerous and confused. 

"How do we fix this?" Harry finally found his voice, now settling the phone back onto the coffee table and sliding it back towards Louis. 

Louis was silent once again, now biting at his lip and not meeting their eyes. Niall was expecting the worst, some other stupid medicine that would hurt him and Harry even more, make them feel more crazy and stupid. He was honestly tired, tired of all the running around to find a cure to their relationship, everything they thought was easy became so much harder in the blink of an eye.

Every single time Niall felt like he had a grip on his relationship, on this bond between the love of his life, his alpha, it was ripped away from him. 

"I don't really know." Louis mumbled, and really that was worse than Niall expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I don't really know who is still reading this but I would love some feedback to keep me motivated! Love you all :)


End file.
